


Heaven and Earth : Terra

by fatealitheia



Series: Heaven and Earth [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blame Tenn for that, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Rare Pairing, Riku (IDOLiSH7)-centric, Slow Burn, Smart!Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatealitheia/pseuds/fatealitheia
Summary: Abandoned in this chaotic world. Guided by one dream, he moved on.Riku decide to fight. To reach out toward his beloved brother.And thanks to that he know... That sacrifice is something that needed."Why it have to be you..."Riku side of the story from Heaven and Earth book and untold story from Cielo side[UNDER EDITING]





	1. Terra Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own IDOLiSH7, i only own the this ff storyline Ov

_I often asked my self why... why he choose to leave me? Was it my fault? Was it because i'm weak? I still remember his gentle smile, often shoothe me. His gentle hand patted, charessed, and held me... always pampered and protect me. All of that suddenly being took away from me. He leave just like that._

A young man stood at the roof of a tall building. He looked toward the night sky, at the full moon that gleamed at the sky beautifully. He smiled. There were a silver wolf beside him, the wolf as tall as his waist. The wolf nudget his side the young man looked at the wolf and petted the wolf head. The wolf closed his eyes with bliss, the young man only chuckled

_Something inside of me break when he left. I don't know what is it that broke, but i think part of my heart broke. Will it be healed? Sa... I don't know. His leaving causing me to felt numb. After sadness passed... ah no it never passed. The feeling of anger, feeling of betrayed were what i felt besides the sadness, until year later i learned the truth of why he's leaving. Really... my kind and gentle brother really were too kind._

Not long he heard a footstep nearing his location. He looked up and saw someone at the door of the rooftop, the man looked at him with resigned look and walked to him.

"So you are here with Gin. I searching for you everywhere you know." Huffed out the man

The young man chuckled "I'm sorry Touma, i'm enjoying the night air."

The man that identified as Touma now only sighed because of the young man answer. The he himself looked at the moon and smiled.

"Tonight the moon is beautifull so i forgive you. So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

_For my sake? Oh god... My wish only for him to be always by my side. For him to be there for me, and for me to be there for him. Was that wrong? No one can answer that. But decision has been made. Nothing can be undo. He made his choice, and i made mine. If he refused for me to involved, so be it. But... i'll choose to be involved by my own way_

The young man nodded his head and looked at the city view. Tokyo city was beautiful at night when the light engulfed them. The young man then turned and looked at Touma

"We finally have a lead toward it... Toward VOID."

"Yes we are, don't forget that we need to careful. Riku."

Riku only smiled toward Touma, then he looked up again toward the moon and closed his eyes. He let the moon light bathed his form. Because of this he didn't see jow Touma looked at him. It like he saw an ether being, red hair gleamed under the moonlight, eyes that shine with innocent yet understanding and determination...

If only both of them knew, tonight will be the end of searching and... beginning of a discord...

_But thanks to my choice i get it now. What is it mean to sacrifice something important to you for the sake of something far greater. I wonder... what will Tenn-nii do when he found out to end all of this he need to sacrifice the life..._

_._

_._

_._

_the very life that he tried to protect..._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... I can't help it... My brain told me to make a story from Riku side T^T

Hope all of you enjoy this. ('｡• ω •｡')

You can say that this is prequel from Tenn side and some of the explanation will be at this book

Terra side update will be irregular, because i'll focused at Cielo side first hehe.


	2. Capo of Dream

_Capo : head (i.e. the beginning, as in da capo)_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue sky was the thing he saw now, seated at one of library chair a young man looked at the blue sky from the window at his left side. With red hair and eyes marred his face,

'Six months... He already leave for six month.'

He lost in his tought not noticing someone behind him. Suddenly he felt pain from his head, when he turned around he saw his childhood friend there with a book at his right hand. The book that used to hit him

"What was that for Touma?!"

The library resident looked at the young man, some of them hushed him. The young man face redden and bowed his head in apology. The other returned back to what they were doing. While the young man glared at his childhood friend that now seated in front of him.

"Nice Riku, shouting at the library." Teased Touma with smug grin

"And whose fault is that..." Mumbled Riku

Nanase Riku, 15 years old, felt iritated with his childhood friend now. While his childhood friend, Inumaru Touma, 17 years old, only smirked in return. Riku then sighed and returned to previous doing, looking at the sky. This caught Touma interest

"What are you doing actually, looking lost like that?"

"... Nothing really. Just... some thinking?"

"Why you told me with asking tone? It's better to think about your second term mid test in a week Riku."

"It's fine, i already read all the material. Only need to review a few thing."

At that time Touma just remembered that his childhood friend was smart. Skipped grade three times and graduated from high school when he around 14 years old, got a scholarship and now already a freshman at T university with medical as his major. Then he face palmed

"I forgot you're a bookworm."

"Hey, i feel offended by that. It's not my fault that i'm often probihited to play outside by my... brother..."

Now there was a heavy aura of gloom around Riku. This always happened whenever his twin older brother, Nanase Tenn, Kujou now, being bringed up. Touma felt bad now, when he tried to change the topic Riku speaked again

"How... is he?"

"He's fine from what i can see. From what i heard he assigned to an unit around a month ago."

"I see..."

Riku still bowed his head looked sad and eyes lost. This was what Touma hated, his energetic friend that used to smile so brightly turned to this lost looking teenager. Touma really dislike Tenn now, if Riku was not sad he might be already gave him (Tenn) an beating. And Touma knew something must happened if that brocon (he conclude it from what he heard from people around and Riku himself) to leave like that.

Touma then reached out his hand toward Riku and patted his head gently. Riku the looked up and saw Touma smiled gently toward him. "It's alright Riku, i'll always at your side. I won't leave you without a reason."

Riku eyes glistened and he bowed his head again. Really... his childhood friend really helping him so much. Not long after his brother leave, he contacted Touma to told him what happened. A week... no five to six days later? He didn't remember exactly when, Touma came to Tokyo and told him that he was assigned to Tokyo base. Touma helped him from his shock of his brother leaving.

And now after six month passed he can smile again thanks to Touma, he really owe his childhood friend a lot. Touma will be always an special person in Riku heart. He then looked up and smiled toward Touma.

"Thank you Touma."

Touma faces redden then he turned his head and fold his hands in front of his chest. "It's nothing."

"Ne Touma... can i ask you a favor?"

Touma looked at Riku then released his folding hand "What favor?"

"Can you train me in combat?"

"... What?"

If not because of serious question Riku might be already laughing now because of his friend face really funny with widen eyes and mouth opened in surprised.

"Ok... what happened that makes you want to train now?"

"...You can say that i have a bad feeling..."

Touma looked at Riku with narrowed and skeptic eyes, he knew Riku body condition and he knew that his friend condition better now. But that didn't mean that he can do streunous activity like training for combat. But Riku looked at him with determined and begging eyes, there's no way he can say no to that eyes. (Damn his soft spot for Riku)

Touma closed his eyes and sighed "Fine, but you better listen to my instruction. And if i told you to rest, you rest."

Riku eyes brighten up, he immediately stood up and hugged Touma. "Thank you very much Touma!"

Touma shocked because Riku suddenly hugged him like that, he then patted Riku back with resigned smile. When he looked around he saw that they're the center of many attention at the library. Some girl looked at them while giggling (Touma shivered, didn't know why), some shaked their head while muttering something like 'Youngster now'. Just realizing where they were and their position, Touma blushed, hard. If he didn't cared (read : liked) Riku, he might be already kicked or hit Riku. (even thought he really like their position now)

~Time Skip~

3-4 Months had passed since Riku began his training, and if Touma didn't cursed certain someone (Tenn) before, he began now. Dammit it was almost not fair, Riku talent in battle really something. If it not for his health problem DIFENDERE might be already recruited Riku (not that they knew Riku can fought so damn well). Riku can fought in par with Touma now for a few minutes, that's mean something because Touma already at the battle field near three years.

Touma owned a house at Tokyo, and Riku stayed with him not at his dorm. Touma pondering in his mind that if Tenn found out that his brother live at Touma house, well... let's just hope he never found out. Now both of them sparring with each other at Touma home basement. Touma held a  gunblade his right hand and Riku twin wood sword. In the time they began training with weapon Touma surprised that Riku weapon was the same as his brother, when he told Riku that Riku only smiled a sad smile while muttering 'We are twin after all.'

'Crash' Riku lying down at the floor now with Touma blade at his neck. "My win Riku." Smirked Touma

Riku only huffed and pouted, he was panting because of the spar. Touma weapon gem glowed and returned to it gem form, then he put it at his breast pouch before he held a hand out toward Riku. Riku accepted his hand and being pulled up, his breath slowly returned to normal.

"You know Riku, i'm surprised with your condition. Even after many times training you seldom got the attack. Why is that?"

"To tell you the truth... I don't know. After  _that*_  incident my body become healthier now, i wonder why..."

"Well it's a good thing it happen, your talent is top noct you know. And i know if you an USERS you will be at the frontline."

Riku chuckled and thanked Touma for the compliment, then he saw the time it was around 06.00 pm and they need to preparing dinner. When they finished clean up they began to start cooking the dinner and after they eat, they sat at the dining room. Drinking their water

"Ne Touma..."

"Hm?"

"... It's nothing."

"Riku... just say what you want to tell me."

"It's nothing really, i... just had a strange dream."

"Dream? A nightmare?"

"No, not really a nightmare. It's just... I had a dream about a battle that i never had. It's really strange, at that dream i held a sword and fighting at someone side. But my comrade die and in the end i sealed the enemy..."

"Are you sure it's not because you read and watch many fantasy story?"

Riku pouted but he tought that Touma might be right. "Maybe you're right. I worried too much."

Riku then stood up and cleaned the dished. When he clean it he lost at his tought 'It feel to real...'. Touma narrowed his eyes in suspicious and worry, it seems like the dream really bothering Riku. After they clean up both went to their room after bid each other a good night and went to slept.

.

.

Again, Riku have a same dream again, but now he stood at darkness with his previous dream showed at the many square panel around him. He looked at all of the panel and saw it. War, this dream was about war that happened hundred years ago. The first war against NOIR and about how the previous war ended with Cielo ( _Heavenly sky_  now) holder dead and Terra ( _Blessing Earth_  now) holder sealed VOID, another gem from original series that remain unknown until now.

Suddenly someone hugged him from behind, one hand covering his eyes, the other was around his chest. Then that someone whispered at his ear softly "Found you my holder." And Riku woke up from his dream.

~Time skip~

It was a nice afternoon, Riku at his university now to check his grade. And same as ever he got many A with some A- and B+. He sighed out in relieve that he didn't have a subject that needed to repeated. Some of his classmate asked how his grade and he answered them with smile and honesty.

Not long after he talked with his classmate he choose to returned to Touma house, on the way home he lost in his tought, it was about his strange dream. He didn't told Touma because Riku really sure that Touma will worried. Especially today Touma have a mission alongside his team at Mito and will returned tomorrow, he didn't want to worried Touma at his mission.

Finally he got home, he spent his afternoon watching TV and read a book. And finally night come and he went to his room. He sat at his bed, pondering should he sleep or not, scared by the strange dream. In the end he decided to slept.

Again, he stood around many floating square panel. And from behind him someone hugged him again, thought this time that person didn't cover his eyes. But Riku choose to stay still and only whispered

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Terra my holder."

"Terra... I see so you are...."

"Hm? You know me?"

"You called me your holder, from the dream i got so many times it have the same meaning as USERS. And from many dream i got only one BLANC have enough strength to have a form and personality. Only Terra can, and at this timeline you're called Blessing Earth."

Terra chuckled "Oh my, i have a smart holder."

"So i'm your holder... And for what reason you came to me now? At my dream?"

"I only doing my job, to gave my next holder the memory about previous war when we finally sync fully. What you want to do next it's up to you, my holder."

"Please stop calling me that. Just call me Riku."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It feel strange to be called that."

"Alright then, Riku. What will you do now?"

"... Hei Terra i'm an selfish person... I only care for those who important to me, that's why... I want to gave Tenn-nii an hope to end this war. Can you help me?"

Riku looked up to saw Terra, what he saw was a man at his early thirty with short brown hair and reddish brown eyes. One word to describe this man, he was dashing (lol). Terra widen his eyes in surprised then he smiled and chuckled.

"Then come to where i am now Riku."

~The next day~

Touma finally returned from his mission, he went inside his home and walked toward the living room. When he walked in he saw Riku seated at the sofa with his back toward him. Riku then turned looked at him. Touma felt something strange from how Riku looked at him.

"Riku?" Touma decided to ask. He wondering what happened in one day

"Hei Touma can you help me?"

"Help you? How?"

Riku tilted his head and smiled innocently toward Touma "Sneak me to DIFENDERE base."

And Touma bag fell down the same as his jaw

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *That incident : the incident where Tenn awaken Cielo, actually at the same time Riku began to sync with Terra as well.
> 
> The reason why i made Riku went to medical major was because i read it at the wiki if he is not a idol he want to become doctor ('｡• ω •｡')
> 
> This is it, ch 1 from Terra side, hope you guys like it OvO/~


	3. Bridge to Terra

_Bridge : A transitional passage connecting two section of a composition_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touma wondered what was wrong with his life... Right Riku (But he will never ever regret meeting Riku). How can his childhood friend make him agreed to sneak him inside the base again, oh right using his wide kicked puppy eyes. Sometime Touma questioning his own sanity. But well so be it. At least it was not for meeting with Tenn, the elder Nanase was in mission at Osaka base now.

Right now both of them seated at Touma living room, at top of the table was a blueprint from DIFENDERE Tokyo base. How Touma can got it? Don't ask, he had access of course. Touma looked at his childhood friend, Riku reading a paper at his hand with serious face. Then Riku eyes brighten up and he smiled, it seems like he managed to plan something.

"So...?"

"I manage to find the loophole, tonight i can sneak inside."

"Alright i'll wait inside then."

"Eh... Touma you don't have to—"

Touma raised his hand to stop Riku talk "I insist." Touma then straighten his body and looked at Riku with serious eyes. "You still didn't tell me the reason why you want to sneak inside. I didn't asked you anything for one week because i tought that you will tell me soon or later. So... when will you tell me?"

Riku bit his bottom lip because he was nervous, he cann't really told Touma that Terra told him to came to his place. Touma might thought he was insane. Touma looked at Riku that shifted nervously at his seat, Touma the sighed and lean back at his chair. "Fine, not now. But you better tell me later."

Riku smiled in relieve and nodded his head. "I'll tell you everything Touma. I promise.". Touma answered Riku with his own smile, then both of them returned their attention to the building blueprint

~Time skip~

Riku managed to enter the building using a blindside of the camera and code access that he got from Touma. He entered the building via back door. When he got inside he changed his black clothes to DIFENDERE brown uniform, with the hat too. Then he walked to the hallway and tried to remember the way toward the center area that he memorized earlier. There weren't many people at this time of day (near midnight) so Riku walked calmly without no one suspect him.

Finally after a few minutes passed he arrived in front of the room where _Blessing Earth_  reside, in front of the door stood Touma. When Touma looked at Riku, he looked around and nodded toward Riku. Riku walked toward Touma

"I already manipulate the camera footage so that it show the same thing for 5 minutes. I can only buy us time that much, is that enough?"

Riku smiled and nodded his head, Touma nodded back. Then Touma turned around and opened the door using a card that he borrowed from one of the staff (read : stole from staff locker room). The door opened, both of them went inside. The door automaticaly closed itself. And they saw it,  _Blessing Earth_  gem inside a huge glass tube.

"Now we are here. What will you do now Riku?"

Riku only keep silent and didn't answer Touma question. He walked to the tube and place both of his palm at  _Blessing Earth_  glass tube, he leaned his forehead too. Then with gentle voice he whispered "I'm here now, Terra."

 _Blessing Earth_  glowed brightly (Touma really glad he didn't forget to shut down the alarm for a while) and engulfed the room with it light. When the light dissipated Touma saw it, floated above both of Riku palm was a silverish red gem. Riku then cupped the gem and bring it to his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled "Thank you Terra, i hope someday i can use you directly."

Terra gem glowed for a while like answering to what Riku said. He turned around and smiled to Touma dumbfounded face. "Let's go back Touma."

Touma managed to compose himself, he face palmed. "Oh god somewhere above... Riku you...  _Blessing Earth..._ urgh, you better explain everything later Riku."

Both of them then went out of the room, both of them walked at the hallway toward the back door. When Touma turned left he immediately stepped back and held Riku mouth. He peeked from his position and there he saw that Yaotome Gaku and Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, two member of TRG walked toward his position. 'Oh damn...'

"Touma?" Mouthed Riku at Touma hand. Touma released his hand from Riku, he leaned toward Riku ear and whispered

"Your brother teammate heading here now."

Riku widen his eyes and whispered "You said that they had mission at Osaka base!"

"I didn't knew they returned early! Now hurry up an hide inside one of these room! That Yaotome will know that you're not an DIFENDERE member." Touma whispered back

Riku nodded and immediately went inside one of the door. When Touma saw Riku entered one of the door he sighed out a relieved breath, he turned around and saw that both Gaku and Ryuu already at the curve. He decided to just walk normaly toward them. And when he passed both of them he felt relieved that both didn't stopped him, he immediately turn at the another junction he saw and slumped down there. He then heard

"Gaku what's wrong?"

"Nothing, that person earlier... I think i know him. I'm sure that's member of combat unit..."

"Combat unit? There's no way someone from combat unit here at this time."

"...You're right."

Gaku looked at one of the door and shouted "Oi Tenn you done?!"

Then Touma heard a door being opened and another voice joined

"I'm done. Let's go Gaku, Ryuu."

The voice of Riku older brother, 'Shit' Touma tought. And he heard three footstep walked away

~With Riku~

When Riku entered the room he knew that this room was an bathroom. He glad that it was men bathroom. He immediately entered one of the stall, before he closed the door of the stall he saw it from the mirror infront of the stall, his brother walked out from the stall beside him.

'Tenn-nii!' Shouted Riku at his mind

Oh... how much Riku want to went out from this stall and hugged his brother. How much he want to ask why his brother leave him. How much he want his brother to return. But he cann't move, no matter how much he want to went outside now to met his beloved brother he cann't, Touma will be in danger if he being found out sneaked someone inside the base. So he covered his mouth with both of his hand, trying to held his breathing sound and tears.

Riku then heard a sound of water streaming, and not long he heard Tenn mumbled "Almost one year... I wonder how Riku doing now."

'I'm here Tenn-nii!'

"Did DIFENDERE following the agrement... I hope so..."

'What agrement?!'

Argh!! Riku really want to went out now and asked his brother. Outside the stall Tenn noticed that one of the stall door closed, he was very sure that only him inside of this bathroom earlier.

"Is there someone here?"

Riku then saw a shadow from outside of the stall, the shadow get closer to his position. Riku panicked now 'Bad!! This is bad!!!'. But he was saved by Gaku shout outside the bathroom. Tenn shrugged and went out of the bathroom, he then greeted both Gaku and Ryu. Inside the stall Riku breated out a relieved sigh.

A few minutes passed, Riku decided that it might be safe to went out now. Riku stuck out his head from bathroom door and looked around, no one in sight. Then he went out completely and walked toward where Touma went. At another hall he saw Touma slumped at the wall. Touma noticed Riku, he stood straight and walked beside Riku. "Let's go."

Riku nodded his head. Both of them safely arrived at Touma house that night, they both choose to slept immediately for they felt really tired.

Next day... Riku and Touma seated at the living room. They sat at the opposite side of each other. Touma face at his right palm, his right elbow rests at his right thigh. He sighed out a tired sigh, while Riku seated nervously at his seat.

"So let me get this straight.... You got a dream... and at that dream you met  _Blessing Earth.._ ah no, Terra right?"

Riku nodded

"Then Terra told you to met him directly?"

Riku nodded again

"You didn't want to alert DIFENDERE about Terra USERS so when you met Terra yesterday you asked Terra if there other way for you to use his power without using Terra gem, and Terra gave you a new BLANC that Terra itself created without human intervention. Am i right?"

"Yes..."

Touma leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "All this time we searched for Terra USERS... and here he is. Urgh my head..."

"I'm sorry Touma." 'For not telling all the truth'

"It's fine Riku. It's not really your fault. Then what did you want to do now? There is a reason right why you need Terra power."

Riku went silent for a while, until he shaked his head, he didn't want to told Touma what he will do. Touma looked at Riku

"Why you didn't want to tell me Riku?"

"... Because you're part of DIFENDERE Touma."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Riku shaked his head again. "Nothing is wrong with that. There is a reason why i sneaked at DIFENDERE base. I don't want them to know about me, about my identity as active USERS of Terra. There's something i need to do, and i need my freedom to do that."

'Brak' Touma smacked both of his palm at the table in front of him while immediately stood up "Then let me help you!"

Riku smiled toward Touma, he then stood up and cupped Touma face. He caressed Touma cheek with his thumb. "You're so kind Touma. But i don't want you to make a choice between me and DIFENDERE... for both of your parent were an ex member of DIFENDERE. I knew you treasure DIFENDERE as a connection to your deceased parent, their legacy..."

Touma widen his eyes, if this was normal interaction he might be already blushed hard, but with this atmosfer he cann't. His childhood friend was right. There will be a time that he need to choose between DIFENDERE and Riku if Riku choose to stayed away from DIFENDERE. But... but he cann't allow Riku to fight alone againt an unknown like this.

Riku bought down his hand and smiled again toward Touma, but with sadness this time. "This week i'll move to another place. I don't want to impose you more than this. Thank you for everything Touma. I'll went out now. There's something i need to do."

Riku then walked out of the living room, he took his jacket from the rack and wore it. He looked toward Touma again and smiled "Well then... I'm off." And Riku went out of the house, while Touma still stood frozen at his position. He then plopped down at the sofa and rubbed his face using both of his hand.

"Father... mother... what should i do... Which one should i choose. The connection to both of you or Riku..."

Then Touma looked at his right, where there were two photo. One with both of his deceased parent, while the other with Riku.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra Side

.  
.

.

"Nice to meet you Gin."   

.

.

.

"...why we are at this situation again... Right, my clumsiness strike again..."

.

.

.

"... Suzaku!"

.

.

.

Next Chapter : One of Sonata 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is it~  
> Poor Touma that need to choose  
> I don't know why i made Touma character like this, sorry if he's too OOC.  
> This is how i pictured Touma without his bad boy attitude~  
> I need one character to be like this with Riku hehe ヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉ


	4. One of Sonata

_Sonata : Music of a particular form consisting of four movement. Each of movement differ in tempo, rhythm,and melody, but are held together by subject and style. usually the first movement of the piece serves as the exposition, a development, or a recapitulation. : A transitional passage connecting two section of a composition_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hour passed, it was near afternoon now. Riku seated on the bench at the park near the border. He saw many children still playing there, but seeing the park clock and darken sky they will went home any minute now. Then he looked up toward the sky and closed his eyes.

He felt guilty toward Touma, but he felt that he cann't trouble Touma with all of this. He troubled Touma more than enough. With his mission... mission to search for four holy beast gem and awaken their USERS to their fullest ability. And then searching for VOID. Touma still had something to do, he was member of DIFENDERE combat unit. Riku cann't make Touma trouble himself by being selfish, that's why he choose to back off from Touma live.

Lost in his thought Riku didn't realize that now he was the only one at the park. When he noticed it already around 8 pm, Touma will worried if he didn't come home soon. But he was not in the mood for coming home. Then he decided to looked at the BLANC Terra gave him. Riku took out the gem from his trouser pocket and held it. He tried to remember the name of the BLANC that Terra told him.

"Silver Wolf of Earth..." Whispered Riku

The gem glowed and shine brightly, there, in front of Riku the gem changed from to a wolf, a big artictic wolf with silver fur, and there's a silverish red gem at it forehead. Riku eyes widen with wonder and amazement. Riku reached out his hand to reach the wolf head. The wolf only closed it eyes, when Riku hand touch it fur, he carresed it head gently. The wolf purred (can wolf purr?) in glee, hearing the wolf purred Riku smile brighten and he continued his patting.

"What should i call you?"

The wolf looked at Riku

"You want me to name you? Let me see... Since you full name Silver wolf and you have silver fur. I'll call you Gin." Smiled Riku

The wolf, Gin, looked at Riku with acceptance at it eyes. It seems that it like it new name. Gin then walked to Riku and circling him, Gin stopped at Riku side and nudge him. Riku kneeled down to Gin height, Gin licked Riku cheek and Riku chuckled in delight because Gin liked him. Riku then hugged Gin at it neck

"Nice to meet you Gin."

Both Riku and Gin kept their position like that, enjoying each other company. Suddenly Gin growled while looking at behind Riku, Riku confused, then he turned around. Behind him he saw some NOIR managed to pass the border, when he looked around there was no DIFENDERE member there. Then he stood up, he looked at Gin and smiled

"Shall we, Gin?"

Gin howling in answer, the gem at it forehead glowed, flash of light emerged in front of Riku. Twin grey sword floated in front of him with reddish brown gem at it cross guard. Riku immediately grasped the grip and went to battle ready stance. The moment he grasped the sword, he got the memory how to use Terra's power. Riku then smirked

_"Riku, your strength lies in your speed. If you use that speed of you in normal battle, the enemy won't see you coming."_

Riku remembered what Touma said to him when they training. His normal speed already fast enough, now he already had his BLANC then his speed was far from normal. Then what he need was...

"Terra: Strike." a power boost

Riku dashed toward the NOIR, then he slashed it. With one slash, two NOIR behind it being slashed as well, it seems like these NOIR were weak. Behind Riku, Gin attacked the other NOIR by biting it. The NOIR it bit vanished just like that. Both of them fought until all the NOIR around them vanished. Riku huffed, then he will the sword to dissapeared, the swords dissapeared just like that. He then looked at Gin, Gin walked to Riku side. Gin sat beside Riku and looked at him asking for something. Riku smiled and patted Gin head, Gin closed it eyes in delight.

Riku chuckled seeing this, "Gin, sorry. Please return to your gem form. I need to return to Touma house."

Gin nodded it head. The gem at it forehead glowed, Gin entire body vanished and only a silverish gem floated where Gin once was. The gem whizzed toward Riku left ear and then changed form to an non piercing earing with silverish red gem adorned it. Riku smiled and returned back to Touma house.

~One week later~

The air at Touma house was a bit tense, both of them still talked with each other. But the friendly and light air that usually exist around them was vacant. Each of them lost at their own thought, Riku with his thought about where will he lived and what was his next move, while Touma with his choice.

And another thing that different, every evening Riku will went outside the house, even Touma didn't knew where Riku went. This made Touma worry, but he knew that whatever Riku did, it had something to do with Riku duty.

Touma glanced toward the clock, it was already near 10.00 pm. But Riku was nowhere can be seen, usually he already returned, he was late by 1 hour. That was it, Touma immediately stood up from where he sat. He then took his BLANC that he placed a top of his small cupboard. He looked at his BLANC then toward his parents photo, he charessed the glass of the photo and smiled.

"I already decided what is more important for me... I hope both of you proud of me, father, mother."

Touma then took his jacket from the rack and walked out of his house. The road at the outside was deserted, then he activate his BLANC, Red Dog of Magma. An big dog, alaskan malamute, with brown and red fur stood beside him. His weapon, a gunblade, strapped to his back hip. Touma kneeled in front of the dog and bring out an hankerchief.

"Akai, please help me to find this person."

Akai nodded it head and then smeeled the hankerchied. The dog immediately took off with Touma ran behind the dog. While running only one thought entered Touma mind.

'You better not doing anything crazy Riku.'

~With Riku~

Riku was located near the border, he was panting, both of his hand gripped both of his sword. He was kneeling at the ground but something was strange, his left ankle angle was strange. Gin stood in front of him with protective stance.

"Urgh... why we are at this situation again... Right, my clumsiness strike again. How can i trip at even ground... Touma will laught at me..." Whined Riku

He then looked around, both him and Gin were surrounded by NOIR. Riku actually on the way to home when he had a bad feeling. The he decide to check toward the city border. And voila, many NOIR appeared, it was strange. After one week without them, many suddenly appeared. Because of that he was in battle for near one hours.

His stamina never that good and Touma pointed that to him for so many times. He managed to kept on because of his BLANC boost, he was at last straw now. But there were so many NOIR here. Where DIFENDERE when he need them? Oh right, he knocked out both the patrol earlier because he was in panic. He looked toward the sky, toward the moon more exactly

"Touma will worried to death..."

Riku forced himself to stood up, Gin still continued it attack to the NOIR that came close to Riku. He readied himself with battle stance while wincing and gritting his teeth, he tried to held his pain.

"I really need to go home. Or else Touma will lectured me without end...  _again._ "

Riku stood there and only attacked the NOIR that went near him. But he was careless, when he slashed to his right he didn't saw an incoming attack from his left. When he sensed the coming attack he can only stood frozen there....

'Dor' an bullet whizzed and got the NOIR that almost killed Riku. Riku looked to the front, and saw Touma stood there with his gunblade lifted toward the front. There was a smoke came out from the gun muzzle, the proof that Touma just shoot the bullet earlier.

"Touma..." Whispered Riku in surprised

Touma brought down his weapon and immediately dashed toward Riku. "Akai! Open path for me!". The dog barked in response and ran in front of Touma, there was an red aura surrounded the dog. Akai ran toward the NOIR, and the NOIR that touched the dog aura disintegrate to nothing. Touma followed Akai, he slashed and shoot the NOIR that came near him. When he managed to came close to Riku, he immediately stood in front of Riku with his back toward Riku.

"Really, i cann't allow you to went alone without my supervision, you touble magnet."

"Hey! I feel offended by that!"

"... That's why don't go anywhere without me you idiot."

"Don't call me idiot!"

Then it just came down to Riku what just Touma said. He just implied that he will went to anywhere Riku went. Touma choose him... he choose Riku not DIFENDERE, not his connection with his parents.

"Touma you..."

Touma only smiled to him in respons, then Touma returned his focus to the front again and continued his fight. Riku eyes glistened with tears now, Touma thought that Riku far more important than his parents legacy, Riku really felt honored now.

'Ba-thump' suddenly Riku felt strange, and his gem weapon glowed. Did something happened? He didn't even use his ability

_"Riku..."_

'This voice... Terra?'

_"That boy... he is one of them..."_

'Touma is..?!'

_"Try to feel it... Which one he is. And awaken his power, my dear holder."_

'Got it, thank you Terra.'

Riku cann't saw it, but he can felt that Terra was smiling. Riku readied himself. He stab one of his sword to the ground, then he brought the other sword to his chest with it tip pointed toward the sky. He gripped the sword with both of his hand and leaned his forehead at the blade, the gem glow intesified. Touma noticed this, he kept the NOIR from coming near Riku. He didn't knew why but the NOIR attack was escalated, like they scared with what Riku tried to do and want to stop him.

"You who have strong will to choose, an unwavering loyalty that cannot be shaken by anyone, you the one that symbolize will and fidelity, blessed by Terra and the flame, awaken from your slumber! Protector of the south, Suzaku!"

With that Touma gem glowed too, the NOIR stepped back because of the light intensity. Touma eyes widen in bewildered, he felt surged of power from his BLANC, Akai body to glowed and dissapeared back to the gem at his weapon. Torrent of fire came out from the bottom of Touma feet, the fire engulfed Touma entire body. But strange, he didn't felt hurt at all, instead it felt warm, like it welcomed him.

At outside Riku seated at the ground while panting, he lost his last energy because he just awakened one of the holy beast. He then looked toward the torrent of fire in amazement, he never thought that Touma will be one of holy beast. But just now Touma recognized as Suzaku, the holy beast that symbolize strong will and fidelity. His respect toward his childhood friend just went up again.

The fire dissapeared into nothing... In the place of fire earlier, stood Touma with black, crimson red, and white theme clothes. His gunblade gripped at his right hand, now with phoenix engraved at its blade and gem. His gem colors changed to, from normal red to crimson red. A new BLANC name registered at his brain... His BLANC true name...

"Crimson phoenix of south, Suzaku..." Muttered Touma in awe

Touma opened his eyes and looked at the enemy with calculated gaze. He then smirked and raised his weapon toward the enemy.

"Suzaku : Flame Vortex!"

An whirlpool from fire erupted at the middle of the enemy. In that instant the remaining NOIR dissapeared into nothing because of Touma attack. Seeing no enemy at sign Touma lowered his weapon, he turned around and saw Riku that seated at the ground. Toume gave Riku a smile and thumb up, Riku replied it with bright grin and thumb up. Riku then slumped to the wall behind him and closed his eyes, he was so damn tired, now Touma here he felt save and lost all of his energy.

Touma saw that Riku slumped to the wall, he immediately went to Riku side. Then he saw that Riku only slept, he closed his eyes and sighed out in relieve. But suddenly...

"So you are Suzaku of this generation."

Touma eyes immediately opened, then he saw thar Riku looked at him with smirk at his face. It really strange to saw his childhood friend like that. He then realized it, the color of Riku eyes were not it usual red, it were reddish brown...

"You..."

"Ah, all of you know me with the name  _Blessing Earth._  But you can call me Terra, Suzaku."

"Terra... You can use Riku body like this?"

"Not always, i choose to came out now to check his first awakening holy beast. And it seems like it was a succes awakening."

"Just what is the meaning from all of this holy beast?"

"I'll let my holder to explain, right now i need to return to my place. It took a lot of my energy coming like this. Ah suzaku..."

"What?"

"There will be many thing happen if my holder keep his path like this. You better protect him right."

"... I'll do it without you saying that."

"Kufufufu, oh young love, it's so cute. If only my holder not so dense."

"Wh—what...!" Touma face was red now... like really really red...

"Fufu, see you next time, Suzaku."

Terra closed his eyes, the Riku body slumped down again, but this time Riku body leaned toward Touma. Touma faces still red but he huffed out in annoyance, he shifted Riku position then carried Riku at his arms. He then realized that all of Riku wound already healed, that Terra, he worried about his holder, that's why he emerged and healed all of Riku wound. Gin stood beside Touma, and Touma only noticed that there was a silver wolf there.

"Are you belong to Riku?

Gin nodded his head in response to Touma question

"I see, do you mind to return to your gem form. Many people will shocked if they saw you."

Gin nodded again and closed it eyes. Both the gem at it forehead and at Riku weapon glowed, both the weapon and Gin changed to ball of light. The two light whizzed toward Riku, they became one ball of light and changed to a earing at Riku left ear again.

Touma then looked down at his attire, he too need to change. Touma then willed his BLANC to deactivate, his entire clothes and weapon glowed in crimson red and returned to gem form. Now his BLANC was crimson red with phoenix engraved inside the gem. The gem floated to Touma right wrist, it glowed again and suddenly there was a bracelet at Touma right wrist with his BLANC at the bracelet

"Well... That's handy."

Touma then looked around and saw the destruction, not far he saw some unit ran toward his position now.

"Now... how can i explain all of this without telling them Riku is USERS? Damn you Riku..."

Poor Touma that need to explain or made a story for all of this, while Riku onlyslept peacefully at Touma arms.    

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra side

.  
.  
.

"...Why did my face feel so hot like this ..."  
.  
.  
.

"...You better not touch him ..."

.  
.  
.

"...I'm the one who should thanking you..."  
.  
.  
.

Next chapter : Two Aria 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol poor Touma, that need to explain to DIFENDERE patrol XD  
> This is how Touma awakened as four holy beast OvO/


	5. Two Aria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! I managed to update both Cielo and Terra side at their birthday  
> ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡

_Aria : Self-contained piece for one voice usually with orchestral accompaniment (which maybe provided by a pianist using an orchestral reduction)_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Touma was down with fever, now he was lying down at his bed with Riku sat beside his bed. Riku changed the towel at Touma forehead, then after that he chuckled. Hearing his friend laugh Touma perked up, he then looked at Riku with one of his eyebrow went up, like asking why Riku laughing.

"Sorry Touma. It just that... in this past one year usually it was me who down with fever, and you the one who take care of me. Now we exchanged place."

"Oh right... you often got fever."

Riku then looked down at his lap

"I'm sorry Touma, it seems like your awakening caused this fever. Your body still adjusting to your BLANC power at the fullest."

Touma huffed then he patted Riku head, Riku looked up and saw Touma smiled gently toward him.

"It's fine. I won't and will never regret awakened as one of four holy beast. As long i got a power to protect you."

Riku widen his eyes, Touma just realizing what he said only coughed in awkwardness and averted his gaze

"Ah well, i want to sleep now. Riku you can go down and do other thing."

"Ok then, i will check you up later. Have a nice rest Touma."

Touma nodded, Riku then went out of the room. When Riku finally out, Touma face redden (is that possible when he already had a fever?) and he face palmed

"Damn... Why did i said something as cliché as that... It's embarassing..." Whispered Touma to himself

Touma then sighed out and adjusting his sleep position, after that he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Unknown to Touma in front of his door Riku slumped down to it, his face was red, he held his cheek with both of his hand

'Why did my face feel so hot like this... urgh...'

Oh Riku, you were so innocent....

~At afternoon~

'Ting tong' a door bell can be heard, Riku perked up when he heard that. He stood up from where he sat, and walked toward the door. When he opened the door he saw there were three people stood there, with the same uniform that Touma used to wear when he went to DIFENDERE base.

"Um... can i help you?" Asked Riku

"This is Inumaru Touma house right?" Asked a man with pale brown eyes and hair, it seem like he was the oldest one between the three

"Yes it is. But he is sick now and resting at upstair."

"Ah yes, we are here to visit him. And you are?" Asked that man again

"Riku, Nanase Riku. Touma's friend."

"Riku-kun then, i'm Touma friend too. Mido Torao."

"Mido Torao... you're Touma's unit ace..."

"Hm? Touma told you that, it seems you're not normal friend ne."

"Torao, talk later... Can we get inside now? It's cold here." Grumbled someone with bluish hair and yellow eyes.

"Ah sorry! Please come inside!" Said Riku immediately

The three guest coming in and after that Riku close the door, then he instructed them to put their jacket at the rack. And told them that Touma at his own room upstair and let them went up. Three of them went upstair, at Touma room...

"Why the hell all of you coming here..." Grumbled Touma

"Ma ma Touma, our leader fall sick of course we want to visit you." Said someone with pale pink eyes and hair.

"Shut up Minami." Said Touma

Minami only chuckled. Touma huffed out and leaned back to headboard, he then reach out toward his three unit member with palm up, like asking something. Minami then grab something from his bag and brought out an file, he put it at Touma stretch out palm. Touma opened the file and read it, his eyes read every phrase and word thoroughly.

"Another mission huh. TRG were sent to sapporo today, Re:vale to fukkuoka two days ago. Since we are the closest one to Kyoto our unit was sent there. But only three of you, why?"

"Well dear leader. First, you're sick. Second, the elders give you another solo mission at Tokyo while we do our mission at Kyoto. Three, even it only normal extermination mission, the elders don't want you to push yourself, USERS is hard to find after all." Answered the young man with bluish hair and yellow eyes with sarcatic tone

"Urgh... did you have to answer it like that Haru." Groaned out Touma

Haruka only tched and diverted his gaze to the wall, Touma then looked at the other two who kept silent

"Let me guess... Yesterday you guys encountered TRG again, Haru challenged Kujou to spar again and lost again?" Conculded Touma after he analyze Haruka behaviour

"Don't repeat the word again and again so many times damn it!!! And it's draw!" Shouted Haruka

"But Kujou sword at your neck cann't be counted as draw you know, Haruka-kun." Chuckled out Minami

Haruka only fuming and returned to watching the wall at Touma house. Then the resident of the room heard a knock from the door, the door opened and there Riku stood with tray that contains three glass.

"Anoo, i bring a drink for all of you."

Riku went inside and then place the tray at the table in the middle of the room. After he put the tray down suddenly someone grab his hand and kissed it the back of his hand... It was Torao

"Thank you." Said Torao while smiling

Riku only nodded with wide eyes, when Torao released his hand Riku immediately dashed out of the room. Touma eyes twiched in agitated

"Torao..."

"What? He's cute." Teased Torao

Haruka then glanced toward the door where Riku went out earlier

"... I don't know why but i don't really like him. It's like he remind me of someone i hate." Muttered Haruka

'... If only you know that Riku is Kujou younger twin...' thought Touma

"Eh why? I think the person ealier is so innocent, the type you want to taint." Said Minami with smile

"Shall i tried to court him?" Smirked Torao

Touma then narrowed his eyes, the other three didn't know why but they can felt a pressure suffocated them. Like there was a fire burned the air around them, then they saw it at Touma eyes. His eyes gleamed with intent to kill.

"You better not touch him..." Stated Touma with calm voice

'or else you're dead' was not said, but the other three can heard it. Torao held up both of his hand and nodded. Then the pressure dissapeared, the three left out a relieved breath.

"Really Touma... it's the first time i saw you like that. Is that child really important to you?" Questioned Torao

"More than my life." Answered Touma without pause

That surprised the other, their leader really care for his friend.

"We're just kidding Touma. He looks young..." Said Torao

"He's 16." Interjected Touma

"Eh i thought he was younger, but well~ you know i prefer woman~" Smirked Torao

"Urgh... shut it you playboy." Groaned Touma

"I see, so he's the reason for you to ask for transfer here. Should i report it to the elders?" Teased Minami

Touma looked at Minami with deadpanned face. Minami only chuckled the other two looked at Touma in realization and followed Minami example, they laughed. Touma face palmed his redden face and then made a hush hush motion, like he tried to drive them out.

"Alright three of you. Let me rest. My head hurt thanks to all of you."

"Ahahaha, fine fine. See ya leader, get well." Said Torao

"Get well soon Touma." This time it was Minami

"You better get well soon, it's boring there was no one at the same age as me to spar with." Said Haruka

"You're such tsundere Haruka, just said that you want him to get well soon because you miss him." Teased Minami

"I'm not!" Countered Haruka

The three of them went outside of the room. Touma sighed out an exasperated breath, really... his unit really tire him out. But in the battle field his can trust his back to them

~The next day~

Touma condition was better now, his fever already went down but he still felt tired. He and Riku now seated at the living room. Riku told Touma all the truth this time, the truth about Cielo, Terra, and VOID, about his duty to find the four holy beast and unsealed their power. And about his self appointment mission to search VOID. At that times Touma really glad that in the end he gave his loyalty to his childhood friend, the burden would be too much for Riku to bear if he was alone.

"I see... so for short Cielo is humanity pleasant side in other word the good one, VOID is humanity bad side in other word the evil one, while Terra is neutral but when the time come it will choose side... Right now VOID location is unknown, that's why you want to search for it and help you brother, the one who hold Cielo and humanity hope, to give humanity a chance."

Riku nodded his head

"But you don't want to alert DIFENDERE because it will be dangerous that if VOID holder hiding at DIFENDERE and know that Terra USERS has awakened. From the memory you received it seems like VOID really hate Cielo, that why possibility VOID will target you is high if he found out that you're Terra holder and Kujou younger twin brother. If he got you he might be made you as his hostage or force you to be under his control."

Riku nodded again

"Oh god my head..." Touma massaged his forehead, he really felt like his head will explode with this many explanation.

Déjà vu much... somehow he felt that it's not the first time they talked like this (Ch.2). Riku then looked down at his lap, he really felt bad, he didn't want to burden his childhood friend. But... he really wanted Touma at his side...

"Alright then, that's mean you need to awaken three more right?" Asked Touma

Riku looked at his childhood friend and blinked in surprised.

"And we need to work in silence, i can try to search about this VOID at other city when i have mission at other city." Continued Toum

Touma kept rambled about their next move, he then just noticed that Riku didn't answer him and looked at Riku, he saw how his friend looked at him in surprised. Touma then snorted and ruffled Riku hair.

"Like hell i'll let you went alone. I told you didn't i? Don't go without me."

"Touma..."

"I'll do anything to help you... Even it is only two of us..."

Touma stood up from the sofa, then he kneeled in front of Riku and cupped Riku face

"And Riku, are you forgot? I'm Suzaku, one of my symbol is fidelity... I already decide to who i dedicated my loyalty too... And that's you. My loyalty belongs to you and only to you Riku."

Riku eyes glistened with tears

"Why...?"

"Because for me... only you deserved it, my loyalty."

Riku mouth opened, but no word came out. He leaned his head to Touma shoulder

"Thank you... Touma..."

Touma only smiled then he leaned his head to Riku head, and then he hugged Riku

'I'm the one who should thanking you Riku... For saving me when i fall into despair when my mother die... for becoming my light...' Thought Touma

And these two spend time together in comfortable silence

~At the same time, Sapporo Base~

TRG were sparing at training room at Sapporo base, but suddenly in the middle of the spar Tenn stopped. Both Gaku and Ryuu confused by Tenn behavior

"Tenn, what's wrong?" Asked Ryuu

"Nothing... just suddenly i feel an urge to kill someone..." Answered Tenn with cold and calculated look (Riku innocent in danger sense switch on)

Both Gaku and Ryuu sweatdropped hearing that, they didn't knew if Tenn serious or not. But really what did that someone do to made Tenn pissed like this (Tried to court his beloved brother of course OvO/)

~One week later~

Almost one week passed since that, Touma did his solo mission near Tokyo City. While Riku tried to make use of his new ability, Past Trace, that he just gained. He wondered around the Tokyo city when he had free day from classes. Now the watch at Riku wrist showed it was around near 7 p.m. He went to home, since the previous week incident Touma forbid Riku to went above 7 p.m if he was alone. Really, he was a teenager now not a child, Riku was pouting whenever he remembered that rule.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back Riku."

"Ah Touma! You already returned? Is your mission finished?"

Touma nodded his head "Yes it finished. I'm needed to check the border, the elders didn't want another incident like last week happened again."

The reason for many NOIR suddenly appeared inside the city was because there was a crack in some of the border wall. That's why the elders sent one of the member from combat unit to check up the border when the maintenance staff repaired the wall. It almost took one week to finish repairing the wall.

"Ah Riku, what you asked me a few days ago... I found it."

"Really? So can you tell me."

"That's—"

Suddenly both of them heard a tone from Touma phone, Touma checked his phone and saw that elder Takanashi was the one called him. Touma answered it... and whatever the caller said to Touma, it was bad. Very bad that made Touma face really pale. Riku who looked at Touma paling face immediately stood at Touma side and held his hand. Touma thanked the caller and ended the call.

"... Touma?" Asked Riku slowly

"... KIA..."

"Hm?"

"The rest of my unit were declared Killed In Action (KIA)..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra side

.

.

.

"...Riku gently clasped his hand with Touma hand..."

.

.

.

"...drenched in rain just stood there with empty look at his yellow eyes..."

.

.

.

"...You went home like that!..." 

.

.

.  
Next Chapter : Void Syncopation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write ZOOL because i just read their interaction at rabbit chats (?) translation, ah well i tried, sorry if some are OOC (＿ ＿)  
> Some Touma x Riku moment here hehe ^_^  
> For the next chapter... you guys might need to wait for a while  
> (￣ ￣|||)  
> Sorry, i have some matter i need to attend in RL (*/_＼)


	6. Void Syncopation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update Terra side first, because my brain full of idea for Terra side, sorry (￣ ￣|||)  
> For Cielo side... The chapter still in typing phase, please be patient with me (*/_＼)

_Syncopation : A disturbance or interruption of the regular flow of downbeat rhythm with emphasis on the sub-division or up-beat (e.g. in Ragtime music)._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that call Riku and Touma immediately getting ready for their travel to Kyoto. Riku decided to follow Touma, he cann't allow his friend to went alone with unfocused and distraught mind. Touma felt really grateful toward Riku, he needed someone to be his anchor now. His unit that he just talked too this morning via phone was annihilated in a mission, his unit not weak. His unit entire strength were just below Re:Vale and in par with TRG. Something was not right.

The next day they went to the airport and flew to Kyoto. During the travel Riku glanced worriedly toward Touma. This was the second (or is it the third time) he saw Touma like this... the first one was when Touma's mother died because of the cancer 4 years ago, then the next one was when Touma's father died in duty two years ago (Riku was not at Touma side that time but he called Touma and stay at the phone for so many hours, Tenn lectured him for using the phone too long), and now was the third time...

Riku knew how is it felt...the feeling of losing family. It cann't be seen with a normal eyes, but Riku knew from Touma interaction with his unit a week ago. They trust each other like a family, who cann't, after spending three years together at the battle field, at the matter of life and death... That's why Riku gently clasped his hand with Touma hand, Touma looked at Riku but Riku only smiled in understanding. Touma was at his side when Tenn leave, now was Riku turn to help Touma, even the only thing he can do was stay at Touma side...

Hours later they arrived at Kyoto, Touma asked for DIFENDERE to not fetch him. He went to his apartement at Kyoto first, to drop off Riku. There was no way he will let Riku to DIFENDERE base, too dangerous if Riku still want to remain unknown.

"Touma, will you really be alright?" Asked Riku when both him and Touma arrived at Touma apartement (Touma really glad that he hired a cleaning service to clean his apartement once in three days, eventhough he had a room at DIFENDERE base. Yup he's rich)

Touma nodded with a smile, but his smile was a thin one. "It's fine Riku. You cann't enter DIFENDERE base after all, and that earing of you. Any veteran USERS will know that it's not a normal earing."

Riku nodded then held Touma right hand gently. "Please contact me if you need someone..."

Touma widen his eyes in surprised, but he smiled, it felt more real now. Then he just remembered that he had something for Riku, the thing that Riku requested to search. "Riku, inside my bag there was a file. Read it. That's what i want to gave you yesterday."

"I see... thank you Touma."

Touma nodded and began walking toward outside "I'm off, Riku."

"Be careful Touma."

Touma only waved his hand and closed the door behind him and left Riku alone at his apartment. His unit was declared as KIA... Such awesome surprise he got yesterday (note the sarcatic tone here). Minutes passed and finally he arrived at the base, he used a bus to got to DIFENDERE base.

When he walked inside the air was tense and gloomy. Many people loitered around the loby preparing for funerals with back clothes, well he too wear a black clothes. He even saw Re:vale and TRG here... Then someone from scout unit noticed that he was arrived. The scout unit member recognized who he was and immedately saluted him.

"We have been waiting for you, Captain Inumaru."

Touma nodded his head. "Can you let me see... their body?"

The scout member hesitated to answered him. Touma tilted his head in counfision and raised one of his eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Touma

"Nothing sir... it just that..."

When the scout member talked, Touma widen his eyes in surprised.

~Time skip~

The time for funeral has came, after many speech from the elder and many condolences being given to him, Touma saw that three box lowered to the hole and being buried under the soil. The sky was dark and not long after that the water rained down, really... even the sky cried with him.

Even when the guess and the other already returned, Touma still stood there under the rain, looked at the ground where his teammate should be burried... but it was only empty casket, there was no body there, only their stuff and uniform burried under these soil.

_There was no body can be found Captain Inumaru, when the reinforcement came to where the distress signal was... we only find a lot of blood... so much blood at the location... And with the amount of blood we found... there's no way three of them survived._

Really... they died not because of the mission they discussed. It only a simple extra mission of extermination that being given to them, located at the abandoned building not far from the border. They were given the mission a day before they had to return to Tokyo. Such a luck his unit had.

Lone tears fell from his eyes... If only he was there... his unit might be still here now... Touma immediately shake his head and slapped both of his cheek. He then looked upward toward the darken sky. He will move on... for his parent sake, and now for his unit sake too. And he promised Riku... to always support him, to always stay at his side... And he will made sure to kept that promise, no matter what.

~Meanwhile with Riku~

Riku was walking at the rain with umbrella protecting him. His eyes looked lost and unfocused, still tried to recovering from the truth he read earlier. A few days ago he asked Touma to search something for him. An document about his brother agrement... and it exist. But with label top secret at it, how Touma got it... Riku didn't want to found out, his childhood just that amazing.

The document stated that Nanase Tenn, for the exchange that his little brother (Nanase Riku) won't forced to join DIFENDERE even if he was a USERS, will be DIFENDERE soldier. Not only that, DIFENDERE will pay for every Riku need, for his college and even his medical bill. And that his Tenn-nii will be DIFENDERE soldier... as long he's alive.

His brother cutted connection with him so that he didn't got involved with DIFENDERE... with the battle. So that he was save inside the city, while his brother fought at the frontline with his life at the stake. His brother did all of that to protect him... really his Tenn-nii was so kind. Riku stopped walking there and looked at the darken sky, he smiled sadly but his eyes full of determination.

'Sorry Tenn-nii, you don't want to get me involved in this war... I respected your wish so i won't join DIFENDERE (yet), but you see... i got involved in my own way. By my own choice i choose to be involved in this war. Eventhough Terra holder can choose to stay at the side line... I refuse too just stay silent. To ensure that at least you had a chance at this war, i will search VOID for you even you didn't ask me too' Fate won't allow him to not involved too after all....

Riku just noticed that he was near a park, he decided to go there to look around. When he was there he saw a man, drenched in rain just stood there with empty look at his yellow eyes. Riku didn't knew why but this man... he sensed something was not right but he somehow felt something familiar about this man (he really regreted that he didn't bring Gin and left it at the apartement).

Seeing how drenched the man was Riku decided to share his umbrella with the man. The man noticed that he no longer drenced looked at his left and saw Riku there with umbrella at his hand. Riku smiled toward the man and the man only looked at Riku with empty eyes.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"... Why...?"

"Well... you're under the rain and i think you will catch a cold if i just leave you like that."

"I see... Are you from here young man?"

"Ah no, i'm from Tokyo. I'm here with a friend."

"Friend...? Where is that friend of you now?"

"... His friend just die... so he is at the funeral right now."

"Dead huh... Young man can i ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did you think about death?"

"What i think about death...? Well i think death is a scary thing, after all death mean everthing is ending. When death come to us we cann't avoid it. we human always walk side by side with death. As we don't know when will we died. " Stated Riku

He went silent for a while then suddenly smiled, the man widen his eyes in surprised seeing the briliance of Riku smile

"But because of the fear of death we human fought everyday. Against sickness, against plague, against our own fear, we kept fighting to survive. Because we want to be alive and enjoy our live at the world. We live only once after all."

The man was speechless and not long after that he laugh. "That amusing answer came from a mouth someone as young as you."

"Haha well... it might be because when i was a little i often brushed with dead because of my sickness. But that's why i really enjoying my life now." Smiled Riku

_**At that time i didn't know** _

The rain already stopped, the sun can be seen again. The sunlight basked the park where both of them now, the plant and flower glinted beautifully because of the sunlight. The man saw Riku bathed with the sunset light, the innocent red eyes that glinted with amber because of the sunset light and that big smile of him. The man returned back the smile even with empty eyes. Riku noticed the time

"Ah, i need to go now! Bye-bye sir! We might be meet again!"

And Riku ran from there toward Touma apartement. When Riku dissapeared from the man sight, the man still looked to where Riku ran. The man then smirked and chuckled to his left hand.

"To think in this time there is still a pure soul here... It's amusing isn't it."

The blackish purple at the man ring glowed slightly...

_**That first meeting will change everthing** _

~With Riku~

Riku already returned to Touma apartement now. But Touma still not returned yet, then he decided to made a simple dinner for both of them. He cann't really cook, his clumsiness that sometimes appeared not allowing it. But he at least can survive cooking a simple meal. Not long after Riku finished making dinner, he heard the front door opened. He immediately darted to the front, he was about to greet Touma when he saw that Touma was drenched

"Touma! You went home like that?!"

"Ah Riku. I'm home."

"Don't you 'i'm home' me! Stay there! I'll bring a towel from bathroom!"

Touma blinked in surprised, it was rare for his childhood friend to scold him like that. It was usually him that scolded Riku. Riku then coming back with towel at his hand and threw it to Touma head. He then pointed his forefinger to Touma

"There are some hot water left. You better hurry up and take a bath. You just recovering from fever. And after this take the medicine i prepared for you." Scolded Riku

Touma then smiled and ruffled Riku hair. "Thank you Riku. I almost forgot that you're a medical student now."

"... Can i hit you?" Pouted Riku while glaring at Touma

Touma only chuckled and dried himself. Riku huffed out a iritated breath, and then hes smiled. It seems like Touma was better now. And after that both of them had adinner together and resting at their own bed peacefuly. At Touma table was placeda laptop at turned on state, there was anotification. But because of the exhausting day he didn't realize the message,the sender of the message was  _Natsume Minami_ , dated from yesterday. The message that contained something really important... that made his team killed.    

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra Side

.

.

.

"...he bumped into two thugs at the alleyway..."

.

.

.

"...a freaking third year college student?!..."

.

.

.

"...You... that speed..."

.

.

.

Next Chapter : Capriccioso with East and West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone guess who is the one Riku met hehe ♪(´ε｀ )  
> Next chapter we will meet two character ~(*・ω・)ﾉ  
> Can you guess who are they?  
> ヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉ


	7. Capriccioso with East and West

_Capriccioso : Capriciously, in a unpredictable or volatile style_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year... almost one year had passed since the death of Touma unit. Touma teammate gave him and Riku a important data... it was about a plan. A plan about VOID want to fully control the world, by forcing Terra to be tainted slowly, and after that using Terra to kill Cielo USERS. For that VOID needed to search for Terra holder, and that mean Riku was in danger. Fortunately only Touma knew about Riku status as Terra USERS.

In that one year Touma went to many city alongside Riku when Riku had a long vacation. When Riku cann't came, he asked Touma to bring Gin with him. So that whatever a place history the gem touch, it can be recorded by the gem and Riku only needed to use past trace to check it fully. Their searching were slow, they were even not finished to scan entire Tokyo City.

With Touma often went outside Tokyo City for solo mission (only for one to two day) and Riku busy with his class, their searching went slow. But at last they managed to finish checking entire city of Fukuoka and Osaka (Touma really often had mission there). But they managed to find many pieces of VOID whereabout. The VOID holder originally based at Kyoto, there were some pieces about VOID plan and it power (Cielo side : Ch. 10)

Now Riku was at the Sapporo city, why? Because he was sent here by his lecturer... he was already a junior year college student now. His lecturer asked him to attent an three days colloquium for medical student at one of university at Sapporo. Well why not? Touma rarely went there. It was far and TRG and Revale were usually the one that sent there. It was a golden chance for Riku to search at Sapporo City, he got exemption from class for one week after all, why not use it.

Riku kneeled inside one of the abandoned building near the border. Usually building like that had a trace of VOID. Riku closed his eyes and the gem at his earing glowed. Using past trace he saw many thing that happened at the building in the past. The glow dissipate, Riku slowly opened his eyes. At first his eyes were blank, but then he blinked and the shine was back at his eyes. He slowly stood up and dusted off his trouser.

'Really... everytime i used past trace... The memory made me lost focus for a while'

After constantly using his ability for the past one year... he saw many side of humanity. Not all bad... but at the same time not all good... Riku sighed and began walking outside. When he saw the sky it began darken. It seems like it will be night when he managed return to his inn. Riku then started to ran toward his inn. But on the way... he bumped into two thugs at the alleyway... what a luck...

"Hey it hurts! Watch where you're going!" Yelled the thugs

"Ah! So—sorry sir!" Answered Riku in hurry

The thugs then saw Riku face and smirked, well well it seems like the one bumped into him was a high catch. Riku gulped when he saw the thugs smirked, he got a bad feeling. When the thugs cornered Riku to the wall and towered Riku with his height, his feeling was right.

"You want to apologize right? Then accompany me." Smirked the thugs

"Eto... sorry sir but i really need to return..."

"Oh~ I insist~"

Riku really want to activate accel now... 'Why this often happened to me? (╥﹏╥)'. Then he saw the thugs reached toward him, Riku immediately ducked and kicked the thugs between the groin (ouch). When the thugs fell down while holding his groin, Riku began to ran. But Riku forgot, he bumped into two thugs not one.

The other thugs felt angry and raised the other hand to punch Riku. Seeing this Riku narrowed his eyes and readying to activate Terra. Suddenly someone already grasped the thugs fist with his bare hand and Riku felt someone pulled him. Riku blinked when he just noticed that he was at someone chest with one of that person hand hugged him.

"Oi oi. It's not nice to attack someone like that."

Riku blinked again, he felt that he heard this voice before. He then looked up and saw the one who saved him. Silver eyes and hair, a handsome man with strong jaw, he was Yaotome Gaku, TRG leader...! 'Shit' thought Riku when he saw TRG leader. He really glad that he didn't activate his power earlier. (A/n Oh god, i make Riku swear Σ(°△°|||)︴)

Both thugs can felt that their battle ability were far under Gaku and decide to ran. Seeing the thugs ran Riku sighed in relieve. Then he felt Gaku huffed out.

"Really those people... Are you alright kid?" Asked Gaku while looking down toward Riku

"Ah yes, i'm fine. Um... can you release me sir?" Asked Riku with red face

Gaku just then noticed that he still hug Riku with his left hand. His faces redden and immediately released his hold. "So—sorry about that!"

"I—it's fine. Thank you for helping me." Said Riku while bowed toward Gaku

"It's ok. Anyone will do that." Grinned Gaku

"Gaku!" Shouted someone

Gaku and Riku turned to the voice and saw someone waved toward Gaku, "Ryuu!" Gaku waved back. The person then jogged toward them.

Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, another member of TRG arrived. What a luck you had Riku, two member of unit you had to beware right now was in front of you. If Tenn came too... he might realized that Riku holding an BLANC, since Cielo can sense Terra. Riku cann't be found out yet, he still needed to search for three holy beast and VOID whereabout! He need to get away from here... fast!

"Ano... Once again thank you for helping me sir. But i need to go now." Riku immediately bowed and ran from there

"Ah wait!" Shouted Gaku

But Riku didn't heard Gaku and continued to ran.

"Wow that kid fast..." Praised Gaku

"Do you know him Gaku?"

"No, i just saved him from thugs. But from how he reacted earlier when the thugs want punched him... I think he is not normal..."

"Not normal?"

"Well, he's too calm. It almost like he was used to fight. And when he bowed his head too.. his earing... Ah well it only a glance, i can be wrong."

"It strange for someone to gained your interest." Chuckled Ryuu

"What was that supposed to mean..." Grumbled Gaku

Gaku began to walk then he stepped into something. He bent down and took it, it was a student id. He saw the name and the photo at the card

"Nanase... Riku... so that was the kid name." Said Gaku

"Is that a high school student id card? The id is too fancy for a normal high school." Said Ryuu when he saw the card from where he stood behind Gaku.

Gaku then saw Riku age and every information at the student id. Gaku blinked, he was sure the kid earlier was around 14-15 years old. But stated at the card he was 16 years old... will be 17 in a few months. Then he saw the logo at the card back... it was a logo of T University. Gaku blinked in disbelieve

"That kid is a freaking third year college student?!"

~With Riku~

Riku finally arrived at the inn, he immediately went to his room. Behind the door he tried to catch his breath, he coughed but only for a while. Even thought his condition better now, that didn't mean he won't relapse, and he really felt tired this week. He finally managed to compose himself, then he felt his phone vibrating. He checked the one who called him, it was Touma. He answered the phone

_"Riku. I have bad news, TRG member is—"_

"Here at sapporo."

 _"... You met them."_  It was not question but statement

"Yes i'm. Just now, i managed to get away."

_"Really... sometimes i'm questioned your luck. At least Kujou is here at Tokyo Base, he have a solo mission here. Try your best to evade them both Riku. I'll be on my way there tomorrow and will arrived around noon.."_

"I'll do my best. Then i'll be waiting for you Touma."

_"Ok then. Take care of yourself. Really only god knows what will happen if i'm not with you...."_

"Geeez, what do you think i am... a little kid?"

_"Hahaha, sorry sorry. See you tomorrow then Riku."_

"See you tomorrow Touma."

Both of them closed their phone. Riku sighed out, well they won't met again he hope. After all what kind of bussiness TRG member had with him... Right? (Oh Riku... you just jinx it)

~The next day~

Riku really cann't believed his luck... There, in front of the university gate, was Yaotome Gaku in flesh, wearing casual clothes with glasses on his face. Oh god... What was his fault to had this luck! And not only that, Gaku noticed Riku and waved toward him. Riku sighed and walked toward him.

"Yo kid!"

"Ano... If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

Gaku then took out something from his pocket, at Gaku hand was Riku student id card. Riku immediately checked his pocket and bag... and found nothing.

"This belong to you right, kid."

"Um thank you..." Riku then looked at Gaku, asking his name. It will be strange after all if he knew Gaku name without Gaku himself told him.

"Ah right, it's Yaotome, Yaotome Gaku."

"Thank you Yaotome-san. I didn't realize that my id card fell."

"It's fine. I'm glad i remember that there are an colloquium here, and my guess that you're here is right."

"So... this is the person you save yesterday Gaku?"

Riku yelped in surprised, he didn't realized that Ryuu was there too!

"Oh sorry sorry, if i surprised you. Nice to meet you, i'm Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. I hope we got along well Riku-kun. Ah, you don't mind i called you that right?"

Riku shaked his head "I don't mind. It's nice to see you Tsunashi-san."

Both Riku and Ryuu shook each other hand, when Ryuu felt Riku hand his eyes narrowed for a while but returned back to normal immediately. Ryuu and Gaku exchanged glance with each other and nodded to each other. Then Gaku felt a vibration at his pocket, he took out his phone and answered the call.

"What is it brat?"

Gaku walked away to made a distance and leave Riku alone with Ryuu. Riku shifted uncomfortably, he glanced toward Ryuu, really his brother unit member was so handsome and had amazing aura, people might mistaken them as an idol (his brother include)... When Ryuu realized that Riku looked at him, he smiled.

"Riku-kun, do you want to ask something?"

"Ah it's nothing..."

Ryuu only chuckled "The one who called Gaku is our teammate, you see we're from DIFENDERE. Gaku called him brat because he is younger than us."

"Younger than you both?"

"Yes. But he's our ace, and we believed in him." Ryuu said that while smiling

Hearing something about his brother made him smile. Unknown to Riku, Ryuu saw Riku smile and felt taken aback because the smile made Riku face glow. And he felt that Riku was familiar... he didn't knew why. Not long Gaku returned

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine Yaotome-san. I'm sorry but i need to go now Tsunashi-san, Yaotome-san."

"Ok then. I hope we meet again Riku-kun."

"See you Nanase."

Riku nodded his head and leave them both. When Riku dissapeared from their sight, they both looked at each other.

"There was a callous at his hand. It seems like he used a sword." Said Ryuu

"I see. And more importantly... his left earing..."

Ryuu nodded his head "Yeah, it's a BLANC."

~With Riku~

A few hours later... Riku kneeled at the ground with his palm at the floor, his earing gem glowed. Truly... earlier meeting almost made his heart stop, he felt really tired, even his body felt heavy. But he needed information...

"So it really are a BLANC."

Riku flinched, he immediately stood up and turned around. Not far from him, stood Ryuu and Gaku closing the only way to exit the room. Riku didn't even sensed them! Curse his tiredness!

"Who are you really kid? You're not from DIFENDERE, or else i'll recognize you face."

"Are you an illegal USERS Riku-kun?"

Riku in pinch now, he cann't told them anything! Ryuu and Gaku interpreted Riku silence as a yes, they activated their weapon. Though Ryuu only used one gun

"I see so you're one."

"Wa—wait...!"

"We will listen your explanation at the base. Ryuu contact the base."

Gaku threw his phone to Ryuu, Ryuu nodded. When he tried to call suddenly the phone dissapeared from his hand. Both he and Gaku turned around and saw the phone already at Riku hand.

"You... that speed..."

Riku threw the phone outside via the window, Riku really wanted to jump from the window, but they were at third floor. That mean he didn't had any choice... expect to fight. His earing glowed and became two ball of light. One light changed to wolf, the other to twin sword. Riku gripped both sword and readied him self.

Both Ryuu and Gaku looked at Riku in disbelieve. That was the first time they saw someone used a twin sword besides Tenn, not only that, Riku sword really similar to Tenn sword. Gaku was the one who attacked first, he dashed toward Riku and tried to punch him. Riku dodged the punch and slash toward Gaku leg, but Gaku managed to dodge it. Using his left sword Riku cut the bullet that targeting him.

Gin ran toward Ryuu with opened mouth, Ryuu dodge to the side, the wolf teeth looked really sharp, he still want to be able to walk thank you very much. Gin made Ryuu busy with itself, so Riku can concentrate fought against Gaku, that was the plan. But Ryuu managed to fired some bullets toward Riku, in the end Riku had to dodge or block the bullet while fighting Gaku.

When Gaku attacked him, Riku saw an opening. He dropped himself to the floor and kicked Gaku legs. Gaku lost his balance and fell to the floor, Riku immediately sat at Gaku stomatch and held his sword at Gaku neck.

"Please listen to me first!"

Then he heard it, sound of bullet. Riku immediately jumped back, many bullet just passed where he was. Ryuu using his other gun fired toward Riku, it seems like he began to get serious because he held two gun now.

"Thanks Ryuu!"

"Don't let your guard down Gaku!"

Gaku then looked at Riku who tighten his held at his twin sword "Not bad kid, you're the first one outside my teammate that managed to get his weapon to my neck." Gaku dashed toward Riku with hand ready to punch, Riku blocked the punch with crossing his sword in front of him. But he can felt it... the punch was stronger than earlier...

'Ba-thump' suddenly Riku felt something at his chest, but he tried to ignored it and continued the battle. Thought... the sensation felt familiar... it was like when he awake—

_'Riku.'_

'Terra not now.'

_'... Just for your information. These two held holy beast gem.'_

'... Oh god...'

_'... Good luck?'_

'You're not helping at all Terra!!!'

How can he awaken these two when both tried to captured him!! Why this was his life again? Oh right, he choose this. What was the proverb for this situation? Ah right, you reap what you sow Riku. And their battle continued...

  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra side

.  
.  
.  
"...no matter how strong he was, he fought against two veteran here..."      
.  
.  
.  
"...what a way to show possesiveness ..."     
.  
.  
.  
"...departed toward the airport and flied to Kyoto..."      
.  
.  
.

Next Chapter : Subito Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is it how Riku met with Gaku and Ryuu   
> An misunderstanding happened hehe (^_-)—☆  
> How their battle ended... well you will see it at the next chapter


	8. Subito Meeting

_Subito : Suddenly (e.g. subito pp, which instructs the player to suddenly drop to pianissimo as an effect); often abbreviated as sub._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Riku leaped back to dodge Gaku attack, when Ryuu not busy dodging Gin he fired at Riku, Riku cutted down Ryuu's bullet or block it with his sword. Almost one hour had passed since the fight began, if this keep up, Riku stamina won't last. Riku breath already labored, and this was noticed by Gaku.

"It seems like your weakness is your stamina."

Riku gritted his teeth, no matter how strong he was, he fought against two veteran here. His speciality was speed, so he usually his speed to knock his enemy down in the beginning of battle, but it was really hard to do with these two as enemy. He cann't use Boost+ to or else they will suspect him as  _Blessing Earth_ USERS, since it was similar to  _Heavenly Sky_ Drive+.

Suddenly a bullet whizzed toward him, Riku responded too late, the bullet managed to scratch his left hand. Noticed that Riku began to lost his focus, Gaku made his move. Gaku all of a sudden already in front of Riku, he punched Riku stomach and kicked his side. Riku throwed to the wall, the wall cracked like a web because of the impact.

Gin saw that it master in danger immediately ran toward Riku, but it was stopped by Gaku. Gaku captured Gin and sat at it, so Gin cann't move. Ryuu walked toward Riku that slumped down and coughed. Ryuu raised his gun toward Riku and aimed at his leg

"I'm sorry Riku-kun, we will heal you at the base later. Please stop resisting."

Riku only panted, he was tired and almost lost his conciousnes. Today really not his day. But then he saw it... there was NOIR not far behind Gaku. He gritted his teeth and made a choice...

"Terra : Accel!" Shouted Riku quickly

"Eh..."

Riku suddenly already behind Gaku and cutted down the NOIR that tried too sneaked from behind Gaku. Ryuu and Gaku blinked in disbelieve... that move earlier... the only one they knew that can do that was Tenn. 'Clang' they saw Riku sword fell down to the ground followed by Riku's body. It seems like Riku already passed his limit, both Gin and the twin sword returned back to earing form. Gaku then kneeled beside Riku while Ryuu stood behind Gaku.

"This kid, earlier he shouted accel... Isn't that Tenn ability? And Terra.. it mean  _Earth_ in italian and latin."

"It seems like Riku-kun is USERS of  _Blessing Earth_. But how did he use another BLANC..."

"The more reason for us to bring him to the base."

When Gaku reached out his hands toward Riku, a torrent of fire flew toward him and Ryuu. Both of them immediately jumped back, when the fire dissipate they saw him. Touma stood protectively in front of downed Riku with anger painted his face

"Inumaru?!" "Inumaru-kun?!"

"What the hell both of you tried to do to Riku?!"

The gem at Touma bracelet glowed and changed form to gunblade. He aimed at where Gaku and Ryuu were

"Suzaku : Fire bullet!"

Many small crimson red sphere whizzed toward Gaku and Ryuu, they both tried their best to dodge the bullet but some managed to get them. Gaku and Ryuu were surprised, Touma never registered his power of fire manipulation to DIFENDERE, and earlier he shouted Suzaku name... Touma still lost at his anger and tried to use his strongest move.

"Suzaku : Annihil—"

"Tou..ma..."

Touma stopped his ability and looked back at Riku, he saw that Riku eyes opened but glazed with pain. Touma gritted his teeth, and looked at Ryuu and Gaku that panted in tiredness. He then tched and stopped his attack. He turned around and kneeled beside Riku, he leaned Riku head to his chest so that Riku can sat.

"Riku, are you alright?"

"I'm fine... My wound is not to bad..."

"Why you're so wounded like this?!"

"Errr... some misunderstanding?" Smiled Riku nervously

Touma sighed out an annoyed breath, "Tsunashi, Yaotome." He then turned toward Gaku and Ryuu. Touma glared to them both and emitted a killing intent, they glupped.

"You both better explained everything... Before i killed you both." Both of them nodded their head. Really... eventhough Touma was younger than them, the killing intent he emitted really scared them both.

~After some explanation~

Touma massaged his forehead, if this kept up... he thought his hair will whiten prematurely. "Truly Riku... Your luck amaze me..."

Riku only laughed nervously and suddenly coughed, that alerted Touma. He immediately rubbed Riku back. "I'm alright Touma... just strained my body too much..."

"Dammit Riku! You have a fever! You're crazy fighting two strong USERS at the same time in this condition!"

"It just a slight fever..."

Gaku and Ryuu flinchen in guilt but at the same time widen their eyes in disbelieve, this child managed to fought them both in unfit condition and managed to last one hour! Touma still felt worried, seeing this Riku only smiled and patted Touma hand at his shoulder, tried to reassuring Touma that he was fine. Riku then looked at the other resident of the room, both Ryuu and Gaku stood still at their place with a lot of things at their mind.

"Tsunashi-san, Yaotome-san. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier..."

"Ah! It's us the one who should apologize Riku-kun! We're so sorry! We even attacked you when you're unfit!"

"I'm sorry to Nanase! I even kicked you hard!"

Riku and Touma only told Ryuu and Gaku about holy beast and Riku identity as USERS, they told Ryuu and Gaku they cann't told their main objective because it was dangerous for Tenn.

"So you still need to search three more?" Asked Gaku

Riku shaked his head. "I already found another two."

Touma face became blank when he heard that. He looked at Riku then to Ryuu and Gaku. Touma face palmed and groaned. While Ryuu and Gaku looked at him in confusion

"I don't know which one i should do... envy your luck or cursed it Riku."

Riku laughed and he tried to stood up. Touma helped him to stood up and stabilized him self. When he felt Riku can stood by his own, he released his hold. Riku then willed his BLANC to activate, twin sword gripped at both of his hand. The gem at both sword glowed, he then pointed his right sword toward Gaku.

"You who brave enough to stay in your path, an unrivaled strength that no one can defeat, you the one that symbolize Bravery and Strength, blessed by Terra and the wind..."

The gem glow at the right sword intestified. Then Riku pointed his left hand toward Ryuu

"You who have authority yet remain benelovent, an unrivaled ferocity that no one can control, you the one that symbolize Authority and Ferocity, blessed by Terra and the earth..."

Now both gem at Riku sword glowed brightly. While the other looked at the scene in awe

"Awaken from your slumber! Protector of the west, Byakko! Protector of the east, Seiryuu!"

Ryuu and Gaku gem glowed in resonance with Terra gem. The thing that happened with Touma, happened to them both too. But instead of fire, Gaku was engulfed with wind while Ryuu was encased by vines of earth. When both wind and vines of earth dissapeared, both Gaku and Ryuu clothes changed. They got the same color as Touma, but there was no crimson red at their clothes. It was silver for Gaku and azure for Ryuu.

"So this is what it feel to be choosen as four holy beast..." Muttered Gaku

"I never thought our BLANC will be the holy beast at their sealed form."

Riku smiled... finally only one more. Then he slumped down to the floor because he felt really tired. And his twin sword returned back to his earing. The other three panicked

"Riku!" "Riku-kun!" "Oi, Nanase!"

"Sorry, i felt really tired... And tomorrow i still have an colloquium to attend."

The other huffed out, they glad he was only felt tired. Both Ryuu and Gaku still felt guilty for attacking him earlier.

"Riku-kun, how can you attend an colloqium with your condition now. You're full of wound and had a fever." Questioned Ryuu in worried tone

Riku then smiled and closed his eyes. He wanted to used it, his new ability that just awakened earlier. "Terra : Heal Area." His earing glowed in gentle light, all of the wound at Riku, Gaku, and Ryuu body were glowed and slowly dissapeared... more exactly healed.. By Riku ability.

"Amazing... To think there is a BLANC with healing area ability..." Said Ryuu in amazement

"Even Yuki-san ability only can healed one by one, and not this fast." Said Gaku

Riku grinned and then he remembered something

"Tsunashi-san, Yaotome-san, i'm sorry. But i need to sealed both of your memory about me and all of this."

"Eh? Why is that?" Questioned Ryuu

"Both of you are close to Tenn-nii, it dangerous now for him to know... Since the enemy whereabout still unknown so..."

"Ok, i don't mind."

"I don't mind too. As long you return it later. Wait... Tenn-nii? You are Tenn brother?!" Asked Gaku in surprised tone, Ryuu just realized that too. Riku only smiled cheekily, he then closed his eyes. His earing glowed again then he reached out his hand toward the air.

"Terra : Seal Memory!"

A bright light engulfed the entire room, when the light dissipate all of them opened their eyes. Gaku and Ryuu looked at each other and blinked in confusion, because their memory still intact. Riku saw their confusion only smiled

"I set that both of your memory will be sealed completely tonight, it will confusing for you two if i sealed it now. Tomorrow you will only remember that, you two only walked around the city today."

Both of them nodded in understanding, Ryuu noticed that the sky outside already darken.

"We need to return now. Riku-kun are you really alright? Can you stand?"

"I'm fine—Waaa!"

Suddenly Riku already wearing Touma jacket and being carried by Touma, bridal style, Riku blinked in surprised while Touma only huffed. He then looked at Ryuu and Gaku "Leave Riku with me, you both need to return to base right."

Without waiting for the other two answer, Touma went out of the room alongside Riku at his arm, Ryuu and Gaku only looked blankly at where Toum and Riku earlier

"Wow... what a way to show possesiveness..." Muttered Gaku

"That's the first time i saw Inumaru-kun like that." Muttered Ryuu

Then both of them went to silent until...

"Hey Ryuu... So Nanase is Tenn brother."

"It seems so. So that's why i felt that he was familiar..."

"... Never tell Tenn about this meeting in the future no matter what."

"Yeah... I got a feeling Tenn will kill us if he find out."

Gaku and Ryuu looked at each other, they shook hand and nodded. For survival.

~With Tenn at Tokyo Base~

'Sneeze' Tenn blinked, he just sneezed. Did someone just talked about him? Tenn then looked at the simulation room that had some dent here and there. Really... why was he had an urge to maim both Ryuu and Gaku? Well he just need to spar with both of them later when they returned... without restrain of course. (And thanks to this legendary spar that scared everyone that saw, Tenn awaken his Telepath and Vision ability. How the spar went you ask? Well... just said that Ryuu and Gaku became knew how ferocious Tenn can be. Many wound at their body can be the evidence.)

~At the Inn~

Riku and Touma were at inn where Riku stay now, tired because of today event Riku already fell asleep. While Touma only sat beside where his childhood friend sleep, Touma caressed Riku cheek and smiled gently. Riku fever already dissapeared, it seems like it was caused by the stress and tiredness.

"Good job Riku. Just one more, and all four holy beast will complete."

In his sleep Riku felt a warm hand, without realizing it he leaned toward the hand and smiled. Touma surprised that Riku leaned toward his hand but he only chuckled. His childhood friend looked like a kitten like this but without the cat ear and the tail.

~Time skip~

One week had passed since the awakening of Byakko and Seiryuu. Touma and Riku already returned to Tokyo city, and continued their own activity.

"Eh... Temporary assigned to a unit?" Asked Touma with disbelieve at his face.

Touma was inside the elders room now, the three elders were there to briefed him with his mission for around two week at Kyoto, and he was asked to immediately depart that day.

"Yes Touma-kun, after you finished your mission at Kyoto we will temporary assign you to an unit. The unit called Integumentum 7 or I7 for short." Said Elders Takanashi

"If you don't mind me asking, for what mission sir?" Asked Touma

Kujou Takamasa then held out a file toward Touma, he accepted the file and read it. Touma really glad that he can control his facial expression, or else his eyes will be wide in surprised. Since the file he held was Riku file, and it was stated that he was suspected as  _Blessing Earth_  USERS. 'Shit' was the only thought Touma can mustered.

"We want you and I7 to investigated that child daily live and protected him. One week ago  _Blessing Earth_  reacted. And the only person we suspect as it USERS is that child." Answered Takamasa

Touma only nodded his head, then he read the profile of Riku that DIFENDERE had. It seems like DIFENDERE didn't knew that he was Riku childhood friend and Riku can fought. Eventhought they didn't hide it at all. But well, it was their advantage if DIFENDERE didn't knew about them.

After that Touma immediately departed toward the airport and flied to Kyoto. When he got there he went to cementery first and then called Riku. But he forgot to tell Riku about I7, and that made I7 impression of their first direct contact with Riku was... mind boggling.

~With Riku~

Two weeks... two weeks had passed since Touma went to Kyoto. It was the first time his childhood friend went out that long, Riku really miss Touma presence, he miss Gin to because Gin was with Touma, and not only that. For the past two week someone stalked him, they changed person from time to time but it seems like they were one team. He decided to confront them today...

He walked toward the alleyway near the city border, when he turned at the junction he plastered himself with the wall and waiting for his stalker to follow him to the alleyway. When he saw someone came he immediately grasped the stalker hand, he pulled the stalker, turned him around and locked the stalker hand at the back. He took the stalker knife from the waist and held it at the stalker neck

"Nanase Riku?!" Whispered the stalker

Riku narrowed his eyes, so his guess was right

"You know my name... So you and some friend of you really stalked me... From your expression it's seem's like i'm right." Said Riku

"Wa—wait can you hear my explanation first?!" Yelled the stalker in panic

"My brother said that to never listen to the stranger." Said Riku while smiling

Many hurried footsteps can be heard, the sound is stop when five people appeared at in front of alleyway and saw the situation. Riku tighten his grip, it seems like they were the stalker friend

"Nikaido-san!" Shouted a young man with black hair and eyes

"Eto... Nanase-kun can you release our friend? We didn't meant any harm." Said another one

Riku narrowed his eyes then suddenly he smiling innocently. The other huffed, relieved that maybe Riku will heard them out

"Sorry i'm being taught to hear what my brother said. And my brother told me to never trust a stranger. Stranger-san." Explain Riku still smiling innocently

Then he saw one of them made a contact with the other. Then one of them tried to use something... Seems like illusion, like the one they used to stalk him. Sadly for them normal BLANC won't affect him thanks to Terra.

"If you tried to use illusion it's useless. I can see through it." Said Riku

"What... How..." Said the smallest one

"BLANC huh... What DIFENDERE want with me?" Asked Riku

"Well that..." Said the one that looked like foreigned

Suddenly someone jumped from rooftop and landed behind Riku. Riku turned around and saw the person. Then he smile brightly his childhood friend finally returned

"Touma!" Said Riku happily

(Connected to Cielo side extra chapter : Integumentum meet Terra).

After the explanation and revelation, Touma gave Riku his earing back secretly. Riku put the earing on secretly to, then he contacted Touma via Telepath

'Why you didn't tell me?'

_'Sorry about that, i forgot.'_

'But with this unit watching my movement... our search will be resricted.'

_'It's ok, just leave the search to me. You can do the search around Tokyo city when it's my turn to watch you.'_

'Thank you Touma.'

Touma and Riku looked at each other, they smiled and nodded. Without them knowing, their exchanged was being seen by one of the I7 member...

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra side

.

.

.

"...cleared his throat but his cheeks redden..."   

.

.

.

"...You both are kind, sincere, innocent-like to ..."     
.

.

.  
"...Is he... really that dense... "   

.

.

.

Next chapter : Seven Tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Ryuu and Gaku barely survive the spar ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
> Tenn instinc really scary =A=  
> Next is about Riku and I7~


	9. Seven Tone

_Tone : The intonation, pitch, and modulation of a composition expressing the meaning, feeling, or attidute of the music_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_First tone : Onyx_

Sparring, that was what they were doing now. Iori with his practice rapier and Riku with twin wooden sword. At first Iori felt sceptical when Riku asked him to spar, but when he saw Riku weapon and the first time they exchanged attack, he revoke his thought.

Iori even had fun when they were sparing, Riku was far from weak. Iori believed what Touma said now, since he witness Riku strength by himself. The spar stopped with Iori rapier pointed at Riku heart and Riku sword at Iori neck, it was a draw. Both of them panted but with a smile at their face. Then they withdraw their weapon and resting at the bench.

"Iori... you're really strong ne. Well, you're an ace after all!"

"I might be an ace, but my strength is nothing compared to Inumaru-san who is more experienced Nanase-san."

"Heee stop calling me Nanase! I told you to call me Riku since we are at the same age. And don't sold your self so short. You have your own strength after all Iori! And i believe that you can be more stronger!" Smiled Riku

Iori actually felt really happy when he heard Riku said that, he actually felt he was weak eventhought he was an ace. But hearing Riku said that he felt better, happy. And seeing that smile...

"... What a cute person..." Muttered Iori

"Did you said something?" Riku tilted his head

Iori cleared his throat but his cheeks redden "No, it's nothing."

**_He is pure and honest person, untainted by anything_ **

_Second Tone : Emerald_

That day Riku stayed overnight at the I7 apartement because Touma asked him to. He just recovered from flu and Touma had a mission, since Touma cann't allow Riku alone at home he asked I7 to supervise Riku. They accepted because it made their mission easier and they began to be more closer with Riku.

Yamato walked toward the kitchen from his room at the second floor, it was around midnight but he felt thirsty and decided to took a drink. When he at the bottom of the stair he saw that the living room lamp still turned on. He checked the living room and saw Riku sat with his back toward him. Yamato sneaked toward Riku, when he peaked from behind he saw that Riku studying with many notes scattered around the table.

"Wow, you still studying?"

Riku yelped in surprise and looked up. He saw Yamato looming at him

"Yamato-san! You surprised me!"

"Sorry sorry. You're so focused."

Riku pouted then returned back to his notes, using his pencil he circle some of the notes and writes something at the notes.

"You really work hard ne Riku."

"Am i? Well... I don't want to have a regret. So at least i want to do my best at everything i do." Riku smiled up toward Yamato

Yamato looked at Riku in disbelieve, this child already smart and he said he still want to do his best. He too learn to fight even with weak body condition, to catch up with his beloved brother. Yamato felt like a loser now, but he really like it... Riku hard working attitude. Yamato then ruffled Riku hair gently while Riku only blinked in bewildered.

**He is an hardworking person, it make me want to work hard too**

_Third tone : Ambero_

"Mitsuki-san... What was your feeling when you get a little brother?"

Mitsuki blinked in surprised when he heard Riku asked that. Today was his turn to guard Riku, they were at the living room of Touma house. Earlier he was just watching TV while Riku reading a book. But suddenly Riku asked that.

"I'm very happy when my brother born. When i saw how small he was when he was born, i really wanted to protect him. To care for him, pampering him, love him... and that feeling still exist even now." Answered Mitsuki with smile in his face, his orange eyes shining in happiness

Riku only looked at Mitsuki without saying anything, then Mitsuki saw it at Riku eyes... longing.

"Why did you ask that?"

"I just wondering how is an elder sibling feel about their younger sibling..."

Mitsuki smiled sadly seeing Riku fidgeting at his seat. He knew some information about Riku past from Touma, especially about Riku and Tenn relationship. When he heard Riku asked that... He knew that Riku felt insecure about how his brother felt towards him.

"Hey Riku."

"Yes?"

"Do you love your brother?"

"Yes i do." Answered Riku without pause

Mitsuki then walked toward Riku and patted his head. "Then believe that your brother love you to." Riku eyes widen when he heard that, then he smile. He smiled so brightly like a sun, even Mitsuki taken aback when he saw Riku smile and decided to smile back.

**_He is a strong person, in both mind and heart_ **

_Fourth tone : Sapphire_

Tamaki was eating his favourite king pudding when he noticed it, Riku was looking him with wonder. Tamaki then tilted his head like asking why Riku looked at him like that

"... Tamaki, you really like that huh... Is king pudding taste good?"

"Rikkun, you never taste it?!"

Riku shook his head, Tamaki eyes widen in disbelieve, how can Rikkun never taste king pudding! He immediately took one pudding from refrigerator and gave it to Riku, Riku blinked in surprised and took the pudding from Tamaki. He opened it and tasted it, his eyes brighten when he taste it and he continued to eat. Tamaki seeing Riku eating his pudding with a delightful expression cann't held himself, he patted Riku head. Riku blinked and looked up at Tamaki

"Tamaki did you have a younger sibling?"

"Eh yes i have a younger sister, her name is Aya. She is at DIFENDERE base training under Elder Kujou now. Rikkun how did you know that?"

"Hehe, younger sibling instinc? And you're very sensitive to emotional changes in others so...."

Then after that both of them talked about their past with their siblings, when the others returned to the apartement they were surprised. Because Tamaki just shared his favourite king pudding with someone.

**_He have a nice aura... It soothing to be around him..._ **

_Fifth tone : Amethyst_

Both Sougo and Riku were talking with each other at the living room, they didn't knew how but now they were talking about their decision. Riku asked Sougo why did he joined DIFENDERE even before he sync fully with his BLANC

"You see... My deceased uncle was a member of DIFENDERE eventhought he was not USERS, and i really look up to him. He was a member of scout unit, i'm too before i sync with  _Violet Glacier._  Since i'm an USERS now my family cann't do anything about me joining DIFENDERE."

"I see. You really love your uncle huh Sougo-san."

"Yes i'm. How about you Riku-kun, why did you decided to choose medical as your major?"

"... I want to help people. I think you know this Sougo-san, but when i was a little i often went to hospital, too many times actualy. I felt scared, but the doctor there always reasured me everthing will be alright with gentle smiled. Then i saw the doctor save many patient, how the patient smiled so brightly when they were recovered, and how the doctor themselves smiled in happiness when they managed to save a patient... That's why i want to become a doctor, eventhought i hate the smell of hospital."

Sougo smiled toward Riku and patted his head, Riku then looked at Sougo with analytical look and smiled.

"Sougo-san really similar to Tenn-nii..."

"Eh... Me and Kujou-san? How can we similar to each other?"

"Erm... You both are kind, sincere, innocent-like to. And you both have mysterious side like hiding something dangerous."

"Am i like that? I never knew that."

"Um... Sougo-san did you mind....?"

Sougo looked at Riku in confusion, Riku fidgeting at his seat. Sougo then realized what Riku asked and chuckled. He then patted his lap, and held out his hand toward Riku. Riku perked up and smiled. He then lay his head at Sougo lap and hug Sougo waist. Sougo then chuckled seeing Riku cute behaviour and began to caress Riku head at his lap.

**_He stayed true to his dream, unwavering by anything_ **

_Sixth tone : Citrine_

One afternoon Nagi and Riku were volunteering to visit homes for the elderly. Both of them talked, sang a song, and even played with the elder. Now both of them on the way to Touma house, Nagi was escorting Riku.

"Riku, did you often volunteered for this?"

"Yes, i am. I don't know why, but i always had fun talking with elder people. They always pampering me too!" Riku grinned

"Oh. How humble you are! You even had fun!"

"Hehe, do you think so? Oh, right. Nagi, i heard you were requested to be transferred to Japan base from europe one. Why is that?"

"I just love japan! My mother is japanese! She told me about japanese, and i fell in love with japanese culture and anime! Especially anime!"

"Ah right, magical kokona right? I saw the poster at your room."

"I just love Kokona! It give me a sense of happiness when i watch it!"

"I know that feeling too! The feeling when you do what you love!"

Both of them continued to talk about their hobbies and other fun things for the rest of the trip.

**_He have a beautiful smile and beautiful personality_ **

_Seventh tone : Ruby_

Touma still remembered how their first met was. He was 12 and Riku was 10. They met at the hospital because at that time his mother was hospitalized because of her cancer. He sat at hospital park bench while looked down to the ground, he was alone since his father was at the ICU and he cann't come in. He lost in his thought until he heard it, a beautiful voice called from his side, it muffled by something though

"Are you alright Onii-chan? Why did you sit here alone?"

Touma perked up and looked up to his side, there he saw a child, two years younger from him stood there wearing the hospital gown and a mask covered his mouth and nose. The child looked at him with sad look, and gave him a flower, told him that he hope he will cheer up soon. And after that the child left the park. Touma still looked at where the child was, wondering was that a dream. But the flower at his hand felt real... a single flower of white hyanitch ( _I'll pray for you_ )

The next day he met the child again, without a mask this time and he asked who was the child, why he was there. Then Touma found out that the child name was Nanase Riku and he was admitted to the hospital because of his weak respiration system, for the exchanged Touma told Riku about his mother. After that both of them exchanged story, that day they became friend. They exchanged email adress and promised that whenever they at the hospital they will went to the park.

Two years later they still become friend, the best. But that day finally came... the day of Touma mother death. Touma cann't accept it and ran toward the park and hide there, no one can found him... expect Riku. Riku found him but didn't ask him to return. He sat beside Touma while humming a gentle song, thanks to that Touma remembered that his mother often humming a song for him. Tears fell from Touma eyes and he hugged Riku, Riku hugged Touma back and patted his back gently.

"Touma... I promised you that i'll do my best to keep on living, so that i can stay at your side."

Touma eyes widen when he heard that, his hug thighten. That day... Touma heart that became void slowly filled by another presence... There were bunch of white carnation ( _pure love_ ) and acacia ( _chaste love_ ) flowers not far from where they sat.

.

.

"Touma, wake up! It's time for dinner!"

Touma opened his eyes and saw Riku looming at him. He blinked... a dream, a dream about the past. In dazed state he reached out to Riku and cupped his face, the he kissed Riku forehead and leave to wash his face while yawning. While Riku stood still with blushing and confused face.

**_He always like that, so kind and friendly to anyone_ **

_Another tone : Red diamond_

All of them were at the amusement park, why was that? Because that day was 9 july... Riku was 17 years old now. When they asked Riku what he wanted, he told them he want to go to amusement park together with everyone. Everyone cann't reject him since today was his birhtday and his eyes... and all of them melted thanks to that. Now they were at the amusement park with Riku dragging Touma and Iori, while the other walked behind him.

"Uwaaaa! So many thing to play... I wonder which one will we play first..."

"Calm yourself Riku, we have one full day." Groaned Touma

"You're so childish Nanase-san."

Riku pouted and released his hand grip form both Touma and Iori "Excuse me, since this is the first time i went to amusement park!"

All of them except Touma blinked at Riku in disbelieve.

"Rikkun... you never went here? Not even once?" Asked Tamaki with wide eyes and that question being answered by Riku nod.

Mitsuki, Nagi and Tamaki freaked out and immediately dragged Riku to play with them, both Iori and Sougo immediately catch up to them to supervise them. While Yamato, and Touma stood still at their place.

"To think he never went here... I knew he always went to hospital because of his sickness when he was a little... Never thought it was that severe..." Said Yamato with shocked face

"... I thank your unit, Nikaido." Said Touma

"Eh...?"

"Riku really happy now. It's hard to make him this happy ever since Kujou left. That's why thank you." Said Touma with smile

Yamato looked at Touma in surprised, then he smiled. Yamato then swing one of his hand to Touma shoulder.

"We're the one that glad to be able meet with someone like him. He's a good child after all. And i think all of our member like him to." Smiled Yamato

Touma then looked at where Riku and the other were, they were having fun with each other. That can be seen by their smiled. Touma focus was at Riku smile, it was so bright and carefree that even made him smile to. Yamato noticed this and smirked.

"So it envolved to something more huh... Onii-chan will root for you."

"Wha—what...?!"

"Do your best Inumaru, many people from his university want to court him after all." Continued Yamato while rubbing his chin

Touma face redden, realizing what Yamato was talking about. Really... why he always got a unit that love to tease him... just his luck. Then he saw Riku walked to them with one hand holding a plastic bag and the other holding an ice cream. Riku then gave the plastic to Touma

"Here! A drink for you two!" Smiled Riku

"Thank you Riku! Onii-chan begin to feel thirsty." Said Yamato while took his share of drink

Touma then noticed there was some ice cream at Riku cheek, he told Riku that there were some ice cream at his cheek. Riku tried to wipe it but didn't managed to, Touma then sighed and leaned down. He licked the ice cream off Riku cheek. Yamato was frozen stiff because how bold Touma was. But Riku only blinked and thanked Touma before he returned to the other for play the rides.

Seeing this Yamato knew now why Touma cann't made a move to his childhood friend.

"Is he... really that dense...?" Asked Yamato

"Believe me... he is." Sighed Touma

Yamayo patted Touma shoulder in sympathy "Good luck Inumaru, you will really need that."

Touma sighed in despair while the person they talked about still played without care with the other at the rides

**_He's so beautiful and bright... like a little sun that shine our day_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra side

.

.

.  
"...They really are a warm unit... like a family... "     
.  
.

.

"...the sunset was the most beautiful one if they saw it from here ..."   

.

.

.  
"...at least let me help you when you need support ..."   

.

.

.

Next Chapter : Candence of Genbu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Hyanitch - I'll pray for you, Loveliness  
> White Carnation - Sweet and Lovely, Innocence, Pure Love, Woman's Good Luck Gift  
> Acacia - Concealed Love, Beauty in Retirement, Chaste Love  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> How it the chapter? I want to write how I7 interact with Riku and... this chapter went like this (￣ ￣|||)  
> It's hard to write Nagi and Tamaki part lol (╥﹏╥)


	10. Candence of Genbu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RVT for reminding me that Riku cann't get close to flower, i make Riku more resilient since he's sync with Terra. But i forgot that when Riku 10 y.o he's not sync with Terra yet. I'm already edited that part, sorry for that (￣ ￣|||)

_Candence : A melodic or harmonic configuration that creates a sense of resolution,indicating the end of the section or a piece._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Touma and Riku were sat at the training room of Touma basement. Both just finished sparring using their BLANC (without I7 knowing of course). They sat side by side at the floor while leaning against the wall.

"How is it Riku, I7 i mean?"

"... All of them is so kind."

"Hmm... You're close now with all of them, eventhought only a few months passed. What do you think of them, individualy?"

"What i think... all of them is so nice. Yamato-san is everyone Onii-san, pulling them forward with a carefree grin. Mitsuki is energetic person, always smiling for everyone. Sougo-san always kindly looks out for everyone. Nagi who look like always joking around actually the one who love everyone more than anything. Tamaki who is causing many trouble yet so honest and pure. And last Iori, the unit ace who always worked hard for everyone sake... They really are a warm unit... like a family..."

Touma looked at Riku that smiled when he talk about I7 member, it seems like Riku really liked this unit. "Did you know Riku, eventhought they are called I7 but they only had six member?"

"Ah right... you're only temporary member. Why is that Touma?"

"This unit created with the thought of you as the last member."

"... What?"

"Elder Takanashi said that this unit originally created for  _Blessing Earth_  USERS unit, that's why one slot is empty."

"... my... unit..."

"What do you think Riku? Did you like this unit?"

"...Yes... I really like them... Then we need to find VOID quickly so that i can join I7." Smiled Riku

"Eh? How about the agrement?"

"The agrement only stated that DIFENDERE cann't force me to join, nothing about me want to join. I'm not joining now because we still didn't know where VOID is, it's different if it is after~" Grinned Riku and he said it with sing sang tone

Touma blinked at Riku, then he laughed. He hugged Riku with one arm hug and ruffled Riku hair. Trust his childhood friend to find an loophole. Then they heard the door bell, Riku immediately willed Gin to return to earing form, the same with Touma BLANC.

Two of them ran to the upstair, Riku was ran toward the door while Touma to the kitchen. Riku opened the door and saw Izumi brothers were there, he brightened up when he saw them

"Iori! Mitsuki! Welcome!"

"Hello there Riku!"

"Thank you for having us."

The brothers went inside and walked to living room, at there they can saw Touma preparing a drink for all of them.

"Two of you? It was usually just one."

"Today is my turn Inumaru-san."

"I'm only here to get you Inumaru, we are needed at the base." Answered Mitsuki

Touma nodded and bring the drink to the living room. All of them sat at the sofa, joined by Riku. They drank the drink that prepared by Touma. Both brothers know that Riku and Touma just finished sparring because they were wearing training gear.

"How is your training Riku?" Asked Mitsuki

"Ah, i finally manage to win from Touma!" Smiled Riku proudly

The brothers looked at him in disbelieve, then they looked at Touma that just calmly sip his drink. Touma noticed that he was being looked at turned to them and nodded his head, confirming Riku statement. Both brother looked at Riku again in astonishment.

"That's amazing Riku-kun!" Praised Mitsuki with huge smile

"Hehe." Riku scratched his back head in shy manner

"To think this clumsy person managed to defeat the youngest leader ever to be appointed, it's amazing indeed." Said Iori while blinking

Riku eyebrow twiched then he glared (read : pouted) to Iori "Did you want to compliment me or mocking me?!"

"I just tell you the truth." Answered Iori while averting his gaze to the side

Riku eyebrow twiched again, he felt really infuriated. Both he and Iori often banter like this, even Touma and the rest of I7 didn't know why. Touma and Mitsuki that saw this only sighed in exasperation. Touma then noticed the time and told Riku if he didn't prepared himself he will be late. Riku immediately stood up and ran toward his room, but his foot caught one of the table leg. He fell forward, but he was saved by someone.

Riku blinked, then he reallized that there was a hand around his waist and he was leaning against someone chest. He recognized the sweet smell and the hand, it was the hand that often spar with him.

"Um... thank you Iori..." Muttered Riku

"Really Nanase-san... please be more careful..." Sighed out Iori

Riku nodded his head, Iori then released his held at Riku waist. Riku thanked him again and immediately went upstair more carefully now. Iori only looked at where Riku stood earlier with unreadable gaze. Mitsuki looked at his brother that still stood there, he then averted his gaze to where Touma sat. Touma was looking at Iori with narrowed eyes and intense gaze. Mitsuki sighed then continued to drank his drink while thought

'Now it was expanding from story about childhood love to triangle love... what the hell is this story genre?! A high school romance?!'   
(Mitsuki-san!!! You just broke the fourth wall!! Σ(°△°|||)︴)

~Time skip~

Now Iori and Riku walked at the street toward Riku university, both of them walking in comfortable silence. Until Riku broke it

"Hey Iori, did you have any other bussiness to attend today?"

"No, since my mission is to guard you full day."

Riku smiled toward Iori "Good then! Let's stroll around the city!"

After saying that Riku looked at the front again, because of that he didn't saw Iori face redden when he smiled toward Iori. While only muttered something like 'This person is childish' and 'Too pure' even some mutter like 'Cute....'

They finally arrived at the university, they walked toward Riku departement building. Riku lecturer want to talked about something to him and asked Riku to came, Iori waiting outside the room while Riku went inside his lecturer room. Iori leaned to the wall, he folded his hand at the front of his chest. While waiting he began to think...

Almost more than half a year passed since they began to guard and investigated Riku. But nothing really important happened, expect when Riku went to border many NOIR tried to target him.  _Blessing Earth_  didn't reacted again. His unit only half a year to determined if Riku really the USERS or not.

Even without  _Blessing Earth_  Riku already strong enough to even defeated Touma, was what Iori thought. Iori looked at his own hand, he was I7 ace... he felt he loses to a civillian that never went to battlefield... Riku even managed to defeat Touma. (If only you know how many times Riku fought NOIR Iori.) Thought Iori had a presupposition about something...

"Iori?"

Iori blinked, he then looked up and flinced back in surprised. Because Riku face really close with him! Riku then leaned back and tilted his head.

"Are you alright? I tried to call you many times earlier."

"I'm fine Nanase-san, just thinking about something. Are your business finished?"

Riku nodded his head, both of them began walked toward outside.

"My lecturer just told me about residents program for next year. He asked if i wanted to went outside the country."

"What?! Did you accept it?!"

"No, but there was a program that collaborate with DIFENDERE for residents program. I think i'll took it."

"Nanase-san excuse my question, but why didn't you just join DIFENDERE?"

"... I think you know that my brother made an agrement with DIFENDERE..."

Oh yeah... that agreement... I7 knew about tha, because Riku decided to told them about that not long after his birthday. I7 member had a conflicted feeling toward the older Nanase (Kujou now), in another side they knew why he did that knowing Riku condition. But at the other side they little bit resent him (Iori resent him a lot), because if Riku joined DIFENDERE... their unit might be felt complete since a long time ago.

All member of I7 felt that something was not right when their unit created around two years ago (Not long after ZOOL member annihilated), but after meeting Riku they knew why. In matter of month the person they suppose to guard and investigate already became their family. When Riku with them... I7 felt complete. And even Iori felt that if Riku joined them, he will be their ace, he even didn't mind it at all. Iori then focused back to his discussion with Riku

"I want to honor his wish... But i know that someday i need to decide for my self."

"Nanase-san is that mean...."

Riku grinned "Hm~ I wonder what was that mean."

Iori looked at him in astonishment, he then smiled gently. Riku who looked at Iori gentle smile blinked in surprised, then he chuckled. Iori tilted his head, confused because he didn't knew the reason for Riku chuckled. Riku stopped and looked at Iori with mischevious eyes, but his next word uttered with so much honesty

"You really need to smile more Iori. You looked more dashing with smile."

That... hit the mark right at the center. Iori blushed, hard. He even fumbled with his word. Seeing this another side of Iori, Riku chuckled again he even laughed. Iori pure side was so rare to see! After Iori composed himself both of them strolled around the city center.

At the city center they walked around, they played at the arcade, went to bookstore, even had a lunch. It was already at evening, both of them were at the park, enjoying the gentle breeze. Riku looked at Iori that had soft expression at his face and grinned

"Nanase-san?"

"Did you feel more relaxed more Iori?"

"I... Wait, don't tell me you..."

"Yeah, sorry. I thought that you need to relax so that's why i..."

"I never thought you're an understanding person Nanase-san."

"Hey!"

"But... thank you. I enjoy it today."

"Really?! Good then! By the way Iori, you have access to the border wall right?"

"Yes, i have it. Why?"

Riku grinned and Iori had a bad feeling... How can both of them here now... At the top of city border wall. Riku said that the sunset was the most beautiful one if they saw it from here. Riku focused to the sunset, while Iori... he looked at Riku. His red eyes looked slightly glowed in amber because of the sun ray, his faces aglow because of the sun ray, lips were smiling beautifuly. Iori painted this moment clearly to his memory. This fragile yet beautiful scenery. Suddenly Riku turned toward him and smiling

"It's beautiful isn't?"

Seeing Riku smile at him again, Iori cann't held himself back. He cupped Riku face gently then he hugged Riku. While the one that being hugged blinked in confusion.

"Eto... Iori?"

"Please... let me stay like this for a while..."

Riku didn't understand what happened but only nodded. Iori felt it when Riku nodded his head. This person really to nice for his own good, an honest and pure one... yet strong and hard working. These trait made Riku shine at Iori eyes. The kindness that always can be seen at this person smile and eyes. Always saw everything from the good side, but knew that not all was good. Iori longed to saw it now... where Riku stood alongside them as their ace...

"I'll definitely protect your place... for you take it from me someday..." Muttered Iori so softly that even Riku cann't heard it.

"Did you said something Iori?"

"No, it's nothing Nanase-san."

After that Iori leaned back and smiled toward Riku. Riku only smiled back, still felt confused but decided not to ask. Then they looked at the sunset once again and returned to the city... well that was the plan. Until NOIR appeared in front of them, both of them walking at the bottom of the border wall. Suddenly a huge number of NOIR appeared, Iori immediately activated his BLANC. Rapier being held up in ready position, he pulled Riku so that Riku stood behind him to protect Riku.

The good news both of them brought their BLANC, the bad news they didn't bring their phone and Riku cann't let Iori knew he had a BLANC. Riku held himself for not activating his BLANC, he will activate it if Iori need help. For now... he need to hide his identity as Terra USERS. But Riku felt that Iori won't need his held, this person was strong after all.

Iori dashed toward the NOIR with calculated move. He stab and stab many humanoid NOIR with his rapier, he even using his ability Tranquility to made the NOIR movement became sluggish. The NOIR was weak but even so... The NOIR was to many, and the strange thing was they didn't tried to reach the city. They targeted Riku that stood behind him, Iori gritted his teeth and tighten his grip at his rapier. There's no way he will let them got near Riku! Over his dead body!

Riku earing glinted, Terra sensed Iori determination. 'Ba-thump' Riku gripped his chest, again... it was the same sensation as when he awakened the other Holy Beast. Don't tell him Iori was...

_"Ah he is one my dear holder..."_

'Terra! So Iori is...!'

_"Yes he is. With this you found four my dear~"_

'I see... to think the last one is in front of me all of this time...'

Riku closed his eyes, he began to think how to tell Iori this... Ah well the frontal way always the best... he think. He then sighed and opened his eyes, his earing glowed, twin sword were held at each of his hand. Iori who noticed this looked at Riku, he only blinked and returned back to his fight. Riku looked at Iori back and smiled, this person... he noticed that his earing was not normal. Smart.

"Iori."

"I'm busy now Nanase-san."

"I'm sorry."

"... I have a suspicious since beginning but i knew you have a reason to hide it."

"Thank you. And... can you bought me a few second?"

"Sure."

Iori focused back to the enemy while Riku prepared to release the last of Holy Beast from the chain that held it. He stab one of his sword to the ground, then he brought the other sword to his chest with it tip pointed toward the sky. He gripped the sword with both of his hand and leaned his forehead at the blade, the gem glowed brightly. The NOIR began to attack frantically, but Iori defended Riku.

"You who use intelligence for what is important, an untainted purity that no one can taint, you the one that symbolize intelligence and purity, blessed by Terra and water, awaken from your slumber! Protector of the north, Genbu!"

Iori BLANC glowed in sync with Terra gem. Torrent of water came out from below Iori and engulfed him. In the middle of the torrent Iori felt welcomed by the water, like it welcomed it long lost child home. The water dissipate, Iori clothes changed to black, white, and dark blue theme. Engraved of his rapier gem was a turtle with snake tail.

"Black turtle of north... Genbu." Whispered Iori while looking at the gem on his rapier

Iori jumped back when he sensed the NOIR atacked him. He stood beside Riku and looked at Riku.

"You better explain everything later Nanase-san."

"I will, shall we finish all of this?"

"... Let me. There's no need for you to use your power."

Riku only nodded his head, he willed his sword to change back to earing. He believed in Iori after all. Seeing how Riku believed in him made Iori heart flutter with happiness and he smiled. Iori rapier glowed and changed form to a bow, he raised it and took a stance for shooting. An arrow appeared an aimed to the sky.

"Genbu : Rain of water arrow."

The arrow fired, in a few second many rain of arrow created from water fell from the sky, targeting the NOIR that surrounding them both. In that instant the arrow rain annihilated all of them. Riku blinked and gapped, in an instant... Iori then turned to Riku and smiled.

"Well then, can you began the explanation?"

~After some explanation~

Iori held his chin in thinking position, he found out about four holy beast and some unknown enemy. He knew that Riku didn't tell him something, and he asked Riku why he didn't tell him

"I'm sorry... I don't want you to choose between DIFENDERE or me..."

Iori went silent hearing that. Really this person... Iori willed his BLANC to deactivate, his BLANC changed to bracelet form. He then cupped Riku cheek using his right hand, he caressed it with his thumb and smiled. Riku only looked at Iori in surprised

"I choose you Nanase-san. I might be cann't help much like Inumaru-san since i have other responsibility, but at least let me help you when you need support."

Riku widen his eyes, grateful was painted at his eyes "Thank you, Iori..."

Both of them fell into peaceful silent... until someone broke it

"Riku!"

Iori and Riku looked to the side and saw Touma ran toward them. When he close, he immediately grab Riku shoulder and check him for any wound.

"I got a bad feeling and finished my mission as soon as possible! Suzaku even responding to something around this area! Are you alright?! You're not injured right?!"

While Riku tried to calm his panicked childhood friend and explained what happened, Iori only stood there looked at how Riku and Touma interact with each other. There was something painted at their eyes when they interact with each other. It almost like... dare he said... love? From their gesture and interaction anyone can know how both of them relied in each other and support each other. Seeing them made Iori clucthed his hand tightly, he then noticed something not far from where they stood... Iori sighed and only smiled sadly

"Even flower know it hopeless huh..." Whispered Iori

"Iori?" Asked Riku

"Nothing Nanase-san. Let's return, both of you still need to explain many things to me."

Touma and Riku nodded their head. Then three of them left the area... not far from their position earlier was a bunch of flower... Daffodil flower... ( _Unrequited Love_ )

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra side  
.  
.  
.

"...Riku cursed inside his mind, did his luck just abandoned him again?!..."     
.  
.  
.  
"...from where did you get this... Nanase Riku..."     
.  
.  
.  
"...There's no need, i'm alone is more than enough..."     
.  
.  
.  
Next Chapter : At Piecere Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Iori, but this story plot is fit for Touma X Riku   
> It's hard to write Iori character, i cann't really understand how to write tsundere chara (╥﹏╥)  
> At next chapter... new problem will come lol (^_-)—☆


	11. At Piacere Encounter

_At piacere : At pleasure (i.e. the performer need not follow the rhythm strictly, for example in a cadenza)_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months passed since Iori awakened and being told everything that all of this time Riku and Touma did. Iori cann't really help them directly, but he can divert the other member attention when both of them needed time to gather information. And with Iori help they managed to clear their search at Akita and Sapporo city (when Iori had mission outside the city he bring Gin, that saved their time.)

Riku was walking at his campus at the afternoon he just returned from the library, both Touma and Iori that had duty to guard him today had a sudden mission. That was the reason why Riku decided to went to his campus to did some homework. At the hall he saw someone familiar walked beside his lecturer, Riku body stiffened, he finally recognized who was the one walked beside his lecturer... he was Kujou Takamasa, one of three elders... And the bad luck was his lecturer noticed him and gestured Riku to go where he was.

"Tanaka-sensei this child is...?" Asked Takamasa

"Ah, let me introduce you! This young man is the youngest one yet the one of the smartest at medical major, junior year, Nanase Riku-kun. And Riku-kun this man is from DIFENDERE, Kujou Takamasa-san, right now he is here to talk about our joined program."

Riku bowed his head toward Takamasa and smiling "Nice to meet you Kujou-san." Even thought inside he was dying with nervousness. Riku cursed inside his mind, did his luck just abandoned him again?! Takamasa looked at him with analytical gaze, then he saw Riku earing and raised his hand to reach it. Riku realizing this stepped back and immediately excuses himself with nervous smile.

Tanaka-sensei only looked at Riku retreating form in confusion, since Riku behaviour was strange. "I wonder if Riku-kun had other business... I thought he will be happy to meet someone from DIFENDERE since he planned to have enter resident program at DIFENDERE."

"Is that so..." Muttered Takamasa, he looked at where Riku stood earlier and smirked. This was interesting... to think his charge younger brother already had an BLANC at his possesion. It seems like he need to investigate this alone...

~With Riku~

Riku was panting at the park bench not far from his university.

"That was so close..." Muttered Riku

After he managed to compose himself he looked around, there were many people there, some children playing, many mother talked to each othere, some older people that just walking around the park. Riku smiled seeing this peaceful scenery, then he remembered about humanity dark side and bowed his head.

Since he often past trace many place... he saw too many dark side of humanity. It scared him, but it made him know more about this world. His brother always protected him from this dark side after all. It made him realized about how much he didn't know about the world...

Suddenly he saw a shadow of someone stood in front of him, when he lifted his head he saw a man... this man seems familiar... Riku eyes widened in realization. This person was the man he met at the park in Kyoto near two years ago. And it seems the man recognized him as well

"Oh, you're the young man from that time. It has been a long time isn't?"

"A-ah! Yes sir, it has been a long time!"

"Did you mind if i sit beside you young man?"

"Of course not sir. Please sit."

Riku shifted and let the man sat beside him, then he looked at the man face. His yellow eyes still blank but there was a smile at his face this time, and his posture was more eased than the last time they met.

"If you don't mind me asking sir. What are you doing here at Tokyo?"

"Ah... I finally found a clue about what i need to find here."

"I see... so that's why you looked happy."

"Oh? Am i looked happy?"

"Yes you're sir. Even your eyes are blank, there are some happiness there. Ah! I'm sorry if i ofend you!"

"Ahahaha it's fine, it's fine. So, what are you doing at this park young man?"

"... Just some thinking about human..." Smiled Riku

"Hmm? Then what is your thought about them?"

"Eh...?"

"About human...."

"Well... i think us as sinful being."

"Hm? Even yourself?"

"Yes, even me. Human is scary you know... In one second they smile alongside us, but in another second they can pointed their weapon at us."

"I agree with you, after all... I often being betrayed in the past... So do you hate them?"

"... No really. But i love them!"

"Oh that's interesting. Why is that?"

"Because we human can be nice too! We protect each other, fight for someone sake, smiling when we are happy, and so many more! There are some who will sacrifice themself for the sake of other, an hero! And both good and bad, both side is the part that make us human after all..."

"How intriguing the way you thinking are."

"Hehe... Um, sorry to ask this but... Do you have family sir? I often saw you alone..."

"... They left me."

"I see... i'm so sorry to hear that."

"How about you young man? I never saw you with anyone."

"...My parents already dead... and my brother... he left."

"I see... So we are the same huh... That's why you're interest me..." whispered the man

The man stood up from his seat and stood in front of Riku. He then cupped Riku face and looked directly at Riku red eyes. Beautiful was the only thing the man thought. The man then made a decision... 'this child will belong to me, i will made sure of it...' Just then the man noticed Riku earing, he just noticed an energy surrounding Riku and he recognized this energy... very much. He then smirked in delight

"Sir?" Riku asked in confusion

The man smiled to Riku and gently said "It's already late young man, it's time for you to go home."

Riku looked at the darken sky and widen his eyes

"You're right! Thank you for reminding me sir!"

Riku stood up but before he can began to ran outside the park, he was stopped by the man hand at his wrist

"Sir?"

"I never asked your name..." Smiled the man

"Ah right, Riku, Nanase Riku is my name. You sir?"

"Riku-kun huh... Ryo, my name is Tsukumo Ryo. Call me Ryo, Riku-kun."

"Alright then Ryo-san, i hope we meet again some day."

Without waiting for answer Riku already dashed outside the park and dissapeared from Ryo sight. Ryo then smirked while caressing the gem at his ring. "Oh we will meet again for sure... My dear Riku... or should i said Terra." Ryo smirk widen, and the gem at the ring glowed.

Wind breeze throught the park, when the wind die down Ryo already dissapeared from the park. A flower petals fell from the sky thank to the wind earlier, it was rose petal... with coral ( _desire_ ) and orange color ( _fascination_ ).

~With Riku~

Riku was outside of the house, he just stood there with widen eyes. Stood in front of Touma house gate was... Kujou Takamasa. Takamasa noticed Riku and smiled toward him, Riku flinched but he smiled back nervously. He dragged himself to walk toward Takamasa and dare himself to ask..

"Mmm.. what are you doing here Kujou-san?"

Takamasa kept smiling then said "Visiting."

And that was how Riku ended up at the living room with Takamasa sat in front of him. The air was tense so Riku decided to stood for preparing a drink, but stopped by Takamasa holding his right wrist. Riku tried to release himself, but Takanasa grip didn't budge at all.

"Sir, can you please let go my wrist?"

Takamasa didn't said anything, he pulled Riku to his chest. He held both Riku hand at Riku side using one of his hand while the other holding Riku chin up. He forced Riku head to the right, then he saw Riku earing clearly.

"BLANC... one with excellent quality too, from where did you get this... Nanase Riku?"

Riku bit his lower lip and using his entire strength to push Takamasa from him. Takamasa staggered back a few steps, while Riku panted because of the panic. Seeing Riku panic expression Takamasa smirked, he then sat down at his previous chair and gestured Riku to sat down as well. Riku looked at Takamasa with sceptical look but in the end he sat down.

"Hm... I wonder did I7 knew this... Nikaido-kun didn't tell anything about this. Is it their ace Izumi Iori... or is it Inumaru Touma your childhood friend that hide this."

When Iori and Touma name mentioned Riku slightly flinced, but that didn't remain unnoticed by Takamasa "I see, Izumi Iori and Inumaru Touma huh... I shall gave them a warning when they returned."

"Leave them alone!"

"Interesting... it was their own fault for not telling DIFENDERE about this. So they have to ready to get the consequence."

"...consequence..."

"Hmm... demotion the best, the worst... fired dishonorably or maybe some physical reminder..."

Riku eyes widen in horror "No! Don't you dare touch them!"

"What can you do Nanase Riku?"

".... What do you really want?!"

That was the magical word Takamasa waiting for, he gripped Riku chin and held it up so that Riku saw his eyes directly.

"I want you to work for me... exlusively for me and under my control. And you are not allowed to met anyone expect for those that i told you can see. With that i'll let go Izumi Iori and Inumaru Touma, and won't report this to other elder."

"What..."

"You can said that you will be my dog." Smirked Takamasa

Riku eyes filled with dread, he felt really disoriented, even his eyes glistened with tears... What should he do. Then Riku felt a tug in his mind, he suddenly closed his eyes and bowed his head. Takamasa who saw this only raised one of his eyebrow. When Riku opened his eyes Takamasa immediately released Riku chin and flinched back in fear... Riku eyes full with intent to kill and the color changed to reddish brown, but it was darker than Terra usual eye color, it was filled with anger and hatred

"You dare to threaten my holder human? How arrogant you are... eventhought you're nothing."

"Wha—what are you?!"

Terra tilted his head and smirked "Nice to meet you Kujou Takamasa, i'm Terra. But you DIFENDERE usually call me  _Blessing Earth_."

" _Blessing Earth_! Impossible! You're still at the base!"

"Ho? Is that why you threaten my holder? Because you thought he is... what is that called again? Ah right, illegal USERS. You thought that Riku it's not my holder and he is using other BLANC?"

Terra emited a dark aura and pressure that made Takamasa gulped in fear, he even stepped back until his back hit the wall. Terra walked toward Takamasa with evil smirk painted at his face.

"This must be a joke! There's no way a BLANC had an conciousness!"

"But it's the truth human, i'm here after all. Among all BLANC in this world, i'm special. I'm the only BLANC that have personality and have human form."

Terra raised his hand toward where Takamasa was, Takamasa then felt a gravity pressure that made him slumped down at the wall. Terra stood in front of Takamasa while glaring, he kicked the wall beside Takamasa head.

"Really... some of you human really arrogant being. Just because you had Cielo holder at your possesion you thought you can control  ** _my holder_** _._  I can kill you and no one will found your corpse... I even can erase your existence from this world if i wanted too..."

Terra raised his hand and tried to reach out toward Takamasa head, Takamasa flinched back while gritting his teeth. But...

'TERRA! STOP!'

Riku shout at his mind stopped him. Terra tched then he stepped back from Takamasa, while Takamasa only looked at Terra in confusion.

_'Riku... this person tried to treaten you! I won't forgive anyone that dare to do that!'_

'I know! But i don't want you to kill anyone! And i think he have a reason to behaved like that!'

Terra sighed then he glared again toward Takamasa and narrowed his eyes "You better be grateful to my holder. I'll let this slip, just this ONCE. But if you dare to threaten my holder again... I'll make sure... you will begging for your death."

Takamasa glupped and nodded his head. Terra then closed his eyes, the pressured earlier dissapeared and Riku opened his eyes. Riku averted his gaze from Takamasa while Takamasa scanned Riku

"Either that's real... or you're an bipolar..."

"I'm not bipolar!" Shouted Riku in mortified

Riku then folded his hand in front of his chest "I'll explained everything. But you better not tell anyone... or else Tenn-nii safety in danger."

"Tenn safety you said? Alright i'm listening."

After both of them seated at the chair again Riku told everything to Takamasa about what he and Touma did, about four Holy Beast, and about VOID. Takamasa chin was being hold by his right hand, he was in thinking pose. While Riku only looked at his hand a top of his lap.

"Alright, i will believe your story."

"Really?"

"After Terra came out like earlier... there's no way i didn't believe you."

"...Thank you..."

"But, i want you to report to me about all of your finding. It's dangerous to let only you and the other two hold the information. For the exchanged i won't tell you to the other elders and Tenn. I even will help you if you need any inside information or access."

"I see... you have a point. Alright then, i agree with this agrement."

Both of them then shook their hand, eventhought they dislike each other... they will do anything to protect their family. Then suddenly Takamasa cellphone ringing, he immediately answered it.

"What did you said?!" Shouted Takamasa

Riku only looked in confusion until he heard what Terra said

_'Riku... Suzaku and Genbu is in danger.'_

Riku widen his eyes in shock and looked at Takamasa who closed his cellphone

"How is Touma and Iori?!"

"How can you...! Ah don't answer. It seems like Terra can detect them. Both of them trapped at the building not far from Tokyo border, the building was surrounded by NOIR. All unit that capable of fighting was sent outside the city. So we cann't send any reinforcement..."

"Send me then! I may be not DIFENDERE, but i'm more than capable of fighting."

"... Alright then. It's fortunate that the scout unit only contacted me. I'll prepare one scout unit to—"

"There's no need, i'm alone is more than enough."

~Time skip~

Both Takamasa and Riku was at helicopter pad near the border now. Riku wore a hooded mantle so that no one can saw his face. While waiting for the helicopter to be ready, Riku kept praying inside of his mind

'Please... please be alright you two... please be alright... Touma"

After the helicopter ready Takamasa went inside the helicopter first when Riku sensed something and looked at the top of the border wall. He saw no one there... he shook his head and went inside the helicopter. Not long after the helicopter took off from the pad.

One person stood a top of the wall borden... with smirk at his face

"Now... I shall see how strong you're... dear Riku."

  -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra Side

.

.

.

"...a strong back no one knew he possesed..."   

.

.

.

"...with both sword ready at his hand. What he saw surprised him... "   

.

.

.

"...You're mine now..."   

.

.

.

Next Chapter : Darkness Entr'acte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is here now and begin to start his movement.  
> This side will be little bit dark at next chapter... i think (・_・;)?


	12. Darkness Entr'acte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to end both side at the same time since i don't want any spoiler for Terra side. So i'll update Terra side first after this

_Entr'acte : means "between the acts". It can mean a pause between two parts of a stage production, synonymous to an intermission (this is nowadays the more common meaning in French)_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touma and Iori were inside an abandoned building outside the border, they were so tired because of the fight earlier. And even now the NOIR surrounding the building, the only reason NOIR didn't get inside was because Iori and Touma alternately used their elemental manipulation to create an elemental wall in front of the entrance and window.

"Damn... When will the reinforcement come..."

"I think it will be long. Since the last time i checked everyone were at mission outside Tokyo City."

"Tch, if this keep up..."

'Thud' 'Thud' they heard the NOIR tried to get inside again, if either of them use an huge scale attack again while using elemental manipulation to create a wall they will lost conciousness because of tiredness. Touma looked at Iori that still panting in exhaustion, he himself not that different, both of them still concious because of their will power alone.

'Think Touma think...'

'This situation really are bad...'

When both of them thinking they heard helicopter sound, both looked at each other, relieve painted at both eyes. But they thought again, which unit was sent by DIFENDERE if all unit were outside Tokyo City. Not long they no longer can heard the NOIR tried to get inside, looking at each other for confirmation they opened the door to the outside and went out, then they saw him...

Red hair glistened by the moon light, a strong back no one knew he possesed, covered by a black mantel. Each of his hand held a grey sword with a gem at the cross guard glowing beautifully. When he noticed both of them, he turned toward them. The solemn face he wear earlier immediately brighten up, relieved and happy smile painted his face, for both of them were alright.

"Riku?!" "Nanase-san?!"

"I'll explain later, after i'm finished eleminate the NOIR."

Riku looked at the front again and dashed toward the NOIR, he slashed and slashed with the Terra boosting his speed and strength, the enemy didn't saw him coming. He activated his gravity ability, Gravity Bullet, and fired it toward the enemy. His seriousness and fierceness at the battle field made the other that saw him silenced. Riku looked so fierce yet beautiful, like he was dancing around with the enemy, not fighting them.

Seeing the enemy that near him annihilated and only the far away enemy remained. Riku decided to use his gravity ability again, he raised up on of his hand. "Terra : Gravity Lances!" Many reddish brown light with lance shape appeared around Riku. Riku raised his right hand and swing it down.

"Fire!"

The lances fired toward the NOIR, when each lance made an contact with the enemy it immediately changed to big sphere with 5 m diameter and eleminated all the NOIR that touched it. Riku was panting now, he just used an big scaled attack and it drain his stamina a lot, his twin sword returned back to earing form. He tried to composes himself, when his breath returned to normal he turned to look at Touma and Iori. But two of them looked at him with shock yet astonished look, it seems like it was the first time they saw Riku used his gravity manipulation abillity.

"Mmm, what's wrong you two?"

"Riku just now... That ability, gravity?"

"Nanase-san what is that ability...? It's the first time we saw you use it."

"Ah that, it unlocked after i awaken you Iori. Gravity Manipulation, that ability is dangerous if i use it at closed place or the city. Since like you two can see, it's used for a huge scale attack, only gravity bullet, force and presurre that can be used for normal scale attack."

The other two looked at each other and only shooked their head, somehow they were used by Riku crazy ability and just went with the flow. Riku walked closer to the both of them, then he suddenly hugged Touma, Touma blinked in surprised but his cheeks was red.

"Um... Riku...?"

"I'm worried... when Terra said that both of you in danger... I..."

Touma then smiled when he felt Riku body was trembling slightly, one of his hand hug Riku back while the other patted Riku head "It's okay... See we're fine now thanks to you. So don't cry Riku."

Riku nodded his head at Touma chest, he looked up to Touma face, and both of them smiled to each other. Then... someone cleared his throat. Both Riku and Touma looked at the side and saw Iori looked at them with one raised eyebrow. Realizing their position both Touma and Riku blushed and immediately stepped back from each other. Iori shook his head and decided to ask the things that nagged him from earlier.

"Nanase-san, how can you be here? This location is far from the border if you walk."

"That's..."

"Terra power really are amazing indeed, yet frightening at the same time." Cutted Takamasa while walking toward them, Iori and Touma surprised seeing one of the elder was there. Remembering Riku just using his BLANC, Touma and Iori face were blanched and looked at Takamasa with horror, their body tensing too. Riku seeing both of them tensed, gripped their shoulder to snap them from their panicked state. Both looked at Riku who only smiling a reasured smile toward them.

Takamasa then told all of them to get inside the helicopter, when they inside the helicopter Takamsa explained everything about his agrement with Riku. Both Touma and Iori felt guilty because they weren't at Riku side when he needed them, but Riku managed to assured them that it was fine. Then Riku noticed both Touma and Iori flinched when both of them shifted at their seat.

"Touma, Iori, both of you were wounded?! Where?!"

Both kept silence but decided to tell Riku where they were wounded because Riku was glaring at them, and it hurt (lol). Iori was wounded at his leg and back, while Touma injured at the head, shoulder, and stomach. Riku then kneeled in front of them while entwined their hand with each of his hand and closed his eyes (Unknown to Riku both Touma and Iori face were redden... like really red).

"Terra : Full heal."

His earing glowed, the same as Touma and Iori wound. When the light dissipate the wound dissapeared. No matter how many times they saw Riku healed their wound, it still amazing sight to see, even Takamasa was stilled because of the shock seeing the wound just healed like that. Riku sighed out then released his hand from the other two hand and stood up from his kneeling position.

"The wound has been healed, but i'm sorry without Terra original gem it impossible to use  _Full Recovery_  to restore your stamina too."

Takamasa looked at Riku "Are you saying that not only you can heal their wound, but you can restore the stamina as well?"

Riku nooded "Yes, if i use the original gem, i can finished the NOIR more faster earlier."

The other three looked at Riku in disbelieve and shock, while Riku himself only blinked in confusion, for him what he was doing was nothing special at all. Riku you innocent devil, you just dropped a bomb to them and you didn't even realize it.

Minutes passed and they arrived back at Tokyo city. After landing they exited the helicopter, but before they left Takamasa held Riku shoulder and looked at Riku seriously

"Don't use your power carelessly Nanase Riku. It will make a lot of people suffer."

Riku looked at Takamasa the he smiled "You said that to me so that i won't do anything reckless and make Tenn-nii worry right? So you care after all."

Riku then left just like that alongside Touma and Iori. Leaving Takamasa alone at the helipad, Takamasa sighed and ruffled his own hair, that child really scary at his own right. Suddenly he slap his right neck, but when he looked at his right hand there was no mosquito, maybe it was just his feeling that something bite his neck. He shrugged and left the helipad without looking back. Not far from Takamasa position someone was hiding at the shadow with smirk at his face and at his hand was a gun that used to shoot a thin needle.

"You shall be my lab rat... Kujou Takamasa." The man smile was evil and... twisted

~Time skip~

One week passed since then, like what he promised Takamasa didn't tell the other elders about Riku and the other, and even gave them information and access to some of abandoned building. But eventhought he got an extra information... Riku had a feeling that something bad will happened soon...

~Unknown place~

Takamasa cann't felt anything, his body felt so numb, he cann't even lift a finger. He sat there at the ground somewhere unknown, his body moved by it own to this place. Then he saw it... a man with yellow eyes and purple hair, smirked toward him. He saw his own hand gave an FD to the man. The man accepted the FD and immediately connected it with his tab, when the man saw the data there, he laughed.

"Ahahaha! This is a goldmine! Not only that child is Terra holder! He is a little brother from Cielo holder too! To think all this time the person i seek is in front of my eye, how smart you are, dear Riku~"

Takamasa felt that his consiousness began to dissapear slowly... his time near ending, he hoped that someone found his letter.

"At first i want to make you become my puppet, but... you dare tried to control  **my Riku**. Farewell then Kujou Takamasa~" Smiled the man evily

And that was the last thing Kujou Takamasa saw before his end...

~With Riku~

Riku stood at the roof of a tall building. He looked toward the night sky, at the full moon that gleamed at the sky beautifully. He smiled, Gin stood beside him. Gin nudget his side then Riku looked at Gin and petted it. Gin closed it eyes with bliss, Riku only chuckled

Not long he heard a footstep nearing his location. He looked up and saw someone at the door of the rooftop, Touma looked at him with resigned look and walked to him.

"So you are here with Gin. I searching for you everywhere you know." Huffed out Touma

Riku chuckled "I'm sorry Touma, i'm enjoying the night air."

Touma only sighed because of Riku answer. The he himself looked at the moon and smiled. "Tonight the moon is beautiful so i forgive you. So, are you ready for tonight?"

Riku nodded his head and looked at the city view. Tokyo city was beautiful at night when the light engulfed them. Riku then turned and looked at Touma

"We finally have a lead toward it... Toward VOID."

"Yes we are, don't forget that we need to careful. Riku."

Riku only smiled toward Touma, then he looked up again toward the moon and closed his eyes. He let the moon light bathed his form. Because of this he didn't see that Touma looked at him like he saw an ether being. Both of them planned to go to the abandoned building that very close to the border. They had a clearance from Takamasa earlier to check the building, because the building was inside the restricted area. Iori cann't come since he and the rest of I7 member were being sent to other mission for the next two-three days.

After came down from the rooftop both Riku and Touma walked side by side to their destination. When they arrived, the place was deserted from any living being. They looked at each other and nodded, with weapon activated and strapped at their hip, they entered the building. Dark was the first thing both of them thought, the building only source of light was the emergency light, and it was only a few. They decided to seperated, Touma will check the second floor, while Riku will check the first floor.

Riku cheeked the room one by one and none of the room looked like an archieve room. Until he went inside one of the room with closed door. Inside of it was many clear tube, some were still intact but most of it already broken. Riku saw another door inside of the room, he walked to another side of the room and entered it. The room was dark, but he can saw a short downward stair not far from him, he descent to the stair. When he arrived at the bottom of the stair he saw some computer and other things that usually can be seen at the lab. He walked to get closer but...

'BLAM' the door behind him suddenly closed by itself and. Riku immediately turned around with both sword ready at his hand. What he saw surprised him...

"Ryo-san...?"

"Hello there Riku-kun~ It has been a while isn't it?"

"Why are you here...?"

Ryo smirked and snapped his finger, the light turned on behind Riku, when he turned again he saw... three member of Touma previous unit... ZOOL member were there inside the clear tube that filled with some clear substance. Riku eyes widened with horror... are they a—

"I assure you they're already dead."

Riku looked at Ryo again in rush, his eyes still wide with horror painted at his red eyes. "Are you the one..."

Ryo smiled "Yes, i'm the one who kill them. They managed to found out where my base and my plan were, so i annihilated them~"

"Ho—how can you...!"

"Ck ck ck. Let me tell you something Riku dear. I  **HATE**  human, they only betray, betray, and betray. No matter who they are... Friend... family... It's disgusting, that's why when i found VOID i really feel happy.!"

"VOID... so you are...!"

Ryo ring gem glowed in purplish black color and changed form to black twin sword. He dashed toward Riku with sword ready to slash him down, Riku managed to block his attack by crossing his sword above him.

"That's right Riku-kun~ I'm the holder of VOID that you search all of this time!"

Ryo use his other sword to attack Riku side, Riku saw this and immediately leaped back and landed. Riku gritted his teeth and dashed toward Ryo, he didn't know why but he felt really agitated. Ryo smirk widen and he changed many blow with Riku.

"Great... This is great!!! Show me more Riku-kun! Show me more of your true strength!"

"Shut up!!"

 _'Riku calm yourself! Don't let him agitate you!'_ Shouted Terra at Riku mind

They still continue changed blow with each other, Riku really felt strange what actually happened... why he cann't control his anger! He cann't even used Terra ability properly! Then Ryo saw it at Riku eyes... a spect of hatred and... fear. He smirked, soon... soon!

"Vuoto : Strike!"

Ryo suddenly ducked and punch Riku stomach, surprised by sudden punch Riku cann't dodged and slammed to the wall. The wall had a huge web crack now, Riku staggered up and coughed, a little blood streamed down from his lip.

"Good! I love it! The hatred that painted at your eyes!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Hm? Then see the mirror and tell me what is it that painted at your eyes now dear~"

 _'Riku don't!'_  shouted Terra again, but Riku disregard Terra shout, like he didn't heard Terra at all

Riku looked at Ryo with confusion, he looked at the glass at his right and saw his own reflection. What he saw made him flinced back, he saw what reflected in the mirror, his eyes wide and glazed with speck of hate and his lip... it grinned. Riku shook his head in disbelieve, he even stepped back a few times to get far from the reflection. His grip at his swords loosen, and the swords dropped to the floor. He kneeled down and held his head.

"No... it's not me... it's a lie... No!"

Ryo smirked with glee, this was it! The he began to walked slowly toward Riku... and began to strike... Riku mentality...

"You actually hate him right... your big brother?"

"No! I love him!"

"You hate it when he just left you like that. Just threw you away like a broken doll..."

"Tenn-nii won't left me without a reason!"

"You hate it, when you know how perfect your brother are... And when he leave, you are scared, that your brother abandoned you, scared of the loneliness that haunt you..."

"No i'm not! Stop it! STOP!"

Tears already streamed down from Riku eyes, he cann't take it anymore! His mind was so messy! He cann't think which was the lie which was the truth. He suddenly felt someone hugged him... It was not Touma... nor his beloved brother. He saw a purple hair... Ryo hugged him gently like he will break if Ryo didn't hug him carefully.

"It's alright. I will stay at your side... I won't allow anyone get in our way. I won't be like your brother that just leave you like that."

Riku knew that this was wrong, this person was an enemy! But why... why was this felt so right! Ryo then leaned back and saw Riku eyes, Riku eyes that usually bright and full of innocent... now glazen with sadness and fear, it were even began to lost focus, slowly becoming blank. Ryo smirked in glee again... finally! Finally Riku will be his! It was worth it to provoke Riku. He used his empath ability, it can force the target mental fear to came out (Riku fear of abandoned) and force Ryo own bad emotion to other (Riku earlier hatred).

Riku already lost from the world, concious yet at the same time he was not. Even Terra voice cann't reach him now. Ryo then took something out from his pocket, it was an syringe with black liquid inside of it. Ryo ajusted his hold at Riku and injected the liquid right at where Riku heart was. The reaction was fast, Riku eyes were wide and he screamed out in pain. It continued until Riku lost his conciousness at Ryo embrace. Ryo then leaned Riku against the wall and caressed his cheek gently.

"You're mine now... Riku-kun."

'Brak' the door opened harsly, there stood Touma with ragged breath. His eyes widened when he saw his teammates body inside the clear tube. Then he saw it, Ryo kneeled in front of Riku unconcious form. Rage entered Touma mind, he grabbed his weapon and leaped toward Ryo with rage at his eyes. Sensing this Ryo jumped back and landed perfectly.

Touma stood in front of Riku with fierce protectiveness, but Ryo didn't felt threatened at all. He just stood there with his hand folded in front of his chest. Smirk still painted at his face. That only made Toume felt more agitated.

"Did you think i'm that weak so that you didn't need your weapon you bastard?! What the hell did you do to Riku?!"

"Oh no, i didn't think you're weak at all. But you should be more worried about yourself."

"Wha—"

'Slash' suddenly someone tried to attack Touma from behind, Touma managed to dodge it. But when he saw the attacker... his body stilled with shock. Riku just attacked him... and his eyes... the eyes that Touma love so much were blank now. Touma shocked stated was used by Riku

"Terra : Strike." And he kicked Touma hard at his side, Touma was slammed to the other side of the room, with very hard force. Riku stood in front of the downed Touma, ready to deliver an finishing blow. But his movement stopped when he raised his sword upward, Touma saw it with glazed eyes that Riku was trembling and he bit his bottom lip.

"Gin... return to Terra..!"

Both of his sword glowing and dissapeared, it not returned back to his earing. But it was returned back to  _Blessing Earth_. Riku then kneeled down and panted, he kept the mind control at bay only with his own will power.

"Touma... Run!"

Suddenly someone covered his eyes from behind, a voice told him to sleep. Riku eyes felt really heavy, the last thing he thought was

_I'm sorry... Touma_

__I'm sorry... Tenn-nii_ _

And Riku lost conciousness. Ryo shook his head in disbelieve, to think that this child managed to held his control at bay even for a while was amazing. Oh Ryo really felt more faschinated with Riku now. Ryo then looked toward Touma that tried to move from where he lay. Ryo raised his eyebrow and got an idea, Touma had his own use... With Touma as his hostage Riku won't tried anything...

Ryo gently placed Riku unconcious form at the floor. He then stood up and walked toward Touma. When his form looming at Touma, he brought out another syringe with black liquid inside of it. And immediately injected it at Touma right stomach, Touma screamed in pain and lost his conciousness. Not far from where they were, there was a plant, an poisonous plant named Aconitum or Monkshood ( _A deadly foe is near_ )

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next At Heaven and Earth : Terra Side

.

.

.

"...I don't know how long time have passed ..."   

.  
.  
.  
"...Riku was at the second floor when he heard it... a clash of steel..."   

.

.

.  
"...I just want all of this to end... Please kill me, Tenn-nii ..."   

.  
.  
.  
Next Chapter : Sad Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aconitum/monkshood - Beware, A deadly foe is near
> 
> I'm shuddering for so many time when i write this chapter =A=  
> I'm sorry Riku, Touma (╥﹏╥)  
> Well next chapter is about Riku thought when he was controlled (Cielo side ch 1-13), it will be short thought


	13. Sad Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Riku thought

_Serenade : A light heartened piece written in several movement, usually intended as background music_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't know how long time have passed... a day? A week?A month?... Only around three days passed? It feel longer than that to me... pain and only pain is the only thing i feel. It hurts so much! Like a fire spread out inside my body and constantly moving! Nightmare plagued me, a dark shadow always trying to catch me for so many time, but i always managed to run or creating a barrier around me._

_When the pain stop i cann't feel my own body... It strange, my body moved by it own and i can only watched it following every Ryo-san order. I even called Ryo-san with Master! I fell really mortified with all of this. Mission? What kind?_

__This where I7 live! Please no! Don't use me to hurt them! Leave them alone! Please! NOOO!_ _

"No! Riku stop!" "What's wrong with you Riku?!"

_Mitsuki! Nagi! I don't know what to do?!_

"Rikkun! We are your friend!" "Riku-kun!"

_Tamaki!Sougo-san! All of you is my precious friend! Please stop me!_

"Urgh... Riku..."

_Yamato-san! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_

"Nanase-san snap out of it!"

_I'm trying Iori! I'm trying! Dammit! Stop it my body!!!_

Iori saw it before Riku strike him down... Riku face that full of tears and blank eyes that painted with sadness, regret, and... guilt

_No...no... NO! Everyone... sorry... I'm sorry!!!_

_._  
__._ _

__._ _

_(Cielo side - Prelude to Discord)_

_It seems like DIFENDERE manage to find this lab. Ryo ordered me to destroy the lab building using my gravity ability. I can use it without Terra or Gin, but it really burdening my body. I'm often cough out blood after using my ability. I begin to destroy the building by make it collapse... Please... Anyone inside please get out now!_

_Tenn-nii... It's Tenn-nii unit! Oh god... I almost kill Tenn-nii and his teammates!_

_What... Don't give me that order! These people are innocent! No stop it! Don't kill them!_  
_No... no... NOOOO!!!_

_._

__._ _

__._ _

_Ryo told me to control three ZOOL member body using my ability... I can revive their body not their soul and control it to certain extent... it almost like i controling a zombie... I feel really bad, they are already dead but why cann't he let them rest, he need a pawn he said... urgh..._

_._

__._ _

__._ _

_(Cielo side - Terra's overture)_

_I never thought i'll infiltrate DIFENDERE base again... Terra... I'm sorry, because of me you will be tainted more easily_

When Riku touched Terra gem he felt that Terra aura embracing him gently, welcoming him home, Terra even healed Riku internal wound thanks to him using his ability without his BLANC. Riku really wanted to cry... Terra still accept him eventhought he was tainted. His BLANC love him that much...

_Tenn-nii... I'm fighting against Tenn-nii in par... If not for the situation i might be already jumped in joy because that mean i can fight alongside Tenn-nii. But with this situation..._

_Tenn-nii! No! Stop it my body! Stop hurting my beloved brother!_

_._

__._ _

__._ _

_(Cielo side - Dolore Reunion)_

_I'm sorry Yaotome-san for kicking you that hard! Tsunashi-san and... Re:vale if i'm not wrong (Touma and Iori told me about them). Please ran, take Tenn-nii away from here!_

_Tenn-nii recognize me. Tenn-nii... still love me? Tenn-nii eyes filled with unshed tears_

_No! No! No! Stop! Stop! Don't follow Ryo-san order! Don't kill Tenn-nii!!!!_

With his own strong will Riku held himself from delivering a finishing blow to Tenn. Ah... Riku finally can met with his beloved brother... but why must with this way?

_After we manage to get Terra and return to the secret base Ryo-san injected me with NOIR again. Because his control dissapeared for a while when i tried to kill Tenn-nii. It hurts... but at least Tenn-nii is alive_

_._

__._ _

__._ _

_(Cielo side - Cielo's Reminiscence)_

_Both me and Touma manage to keep the NOIR control at bay... But not for a long time. When we can do it we decide to go to the lab that Touma found. The lab was where experiment to know about BLANC original series conducted... I wonder what Touma want to do at this place... Well i trust him so i just follow the flow_

_._

__._ _

__._ _

_(Cielo side - Dissonance Duet)_

Riku was at the second floor when he heard it... a clash of steel... He looked around and saw that Touma was nowhere. He decided to go to where he heard the sound from. He went to the underground lab, at the stair he can heard Touma voice. He called Touma but when he heard his respond it was too late. Riku already at the bottom of the stair and saw Tenn.

_Urgh...! Curse the brainwash! Why did i have to kill Tenn-nii! Ah right, Ryo-san really hate Cielo and it extended to Tenn-nii. I don't want to kill... please stop me..._

__Even like this you still protecting me Tenn-nii... Terra please protect and heal them all_ _

_._

__._ _

__._ _

_(Cielo Side - Sonata of Holy Beast)_

_Strange... I have a good dream usually i only have a dreamless or good dream when i'm cuddling with Touma. At this dream i meet with Tenn-nii again... we even live normally._

__Touma wake me up and asked me to realease the other two seal... Ah right Yaotome-san and Tsunashi-san seal. And i fall asleep again, i know that i'm at Touma arm..._ _ __I always feel safe when i'm with Touma, warm. It's different sensation when i'm with Tenn-nii I wonder why my heart often throbbing when Touma is around... Am i sick?_ _ __Terra why are you chuckling like that???_ _

_._  
_._  
_._

_Ryo-san really make me feel confused. He used me as his weapon... but he apologizing when he hurting me. He even take care of me with gentle attitude. Patting my head and caressing my cheek so gentle like i'm something precious. Hugged me so gently like i'm created from a porcelain. He even tell me what is his plan. Thought he never tell me where he created the tower. But...I get a feeling that Ryo-san wish is not destroying this world like VOID wish._

_It's more like he want to reset the world._

_By reseting this world humanity bad side will dissapeared, the same can be said as the good side one. Reset the world like a blank canvas again. I know why he wanted to do that. He too saw many suffering, he himself suffer for the abandoment... like what he said we're the similar. But different from him i have Touma._

_Touma... I owe him so much... if not for him i wonder... will i ended the same like Ryo?_

_He always there for me when i need it. He came to me when Tenn-nii left..._

__Always calling me to check my condition, trained me when i asked him. He never say i cann't do it. We sometimes banter with each other... but we will end up laughing in the end._ _ __He often embrace me and smile to me gently... I wonder why my face feel so hot now. Did i get a fever?_ _ _Terra!! Why are you laughing like that?!_

_._

__._ _

__._ _

_(Cielo side Requiem of Truth)_

_Ryo-san get me a black choker, it emitted NOIR and resonating with the NOIR inside my body, he really want me to fully under his control for the battle._

__Touma injured again! Ryo-san really hate it when Touma take me outside the building..._ _ __Really... why did you choose to stay at my side Touma... you will only get hurt if this keep up._ _ __Eventhought you can run and leave me behind... why..._ _

_._

__._ _

__._ _

_(Cielo side - Deceptive Candence)_

_Touma! He try to send a video to DIFENDERE Tokyo Base. Wait.. stop! Touma dodge it!_

__Stop! Don't destroy it!_ _ __Thank godness Touma is fine... But it hurts to be kicked suddenly like that._ _

_Ah... Ryo-san found out that both me and Touma can keep NOIR control at bay._

_No... No more please... Stop it. It hurts... it hurts very much. If this keep up... I don't think i can keep up._  
_I'm afraid i'll succumb to the darkness and despair... Terra will be in danger..._

_Someone please help me..._

__Touma..._ _ __Tenn... nii..._ _

_._  
_._  
_._

_(Cielo side - Capo of Counter attack)_

_Ah... I see all of them, it seems like all member of I7 is fine... thank godness..._

He stood at the rooftop of one of the building. Unseen by anyone tears of relieve fell from Riku blank eyes, Riku wiped his tears and looked down. He saw Yamato fought NOIR, Riku stepped forward and let him self fell from the building. With twin sword ready at his hand he manipulate the gravity to let him land safely not far from Yamato position. His landing made a huge crater that made the NOIR around there dissapeared in instant

Yamato saw Riku when he landed, damn that was cool. Then he saw that Riku eyes still blank yet... there were trace of tears at Riku cheek. Yamato gritted his teeth and tried to control his anger, it seems like Tenn was not the only one that really hate Ryo. He immediately contacted Tenn via his communicator before he engaged in battle with Riku.

Both weapon clashed with each other, but Yamato know he won't had a chance to defeat Riku. From what Iori told Yamato, Riku strength now cann't be compared with from before. Since Riku had full access to Terra power now, he was far more dangerous. Not long Yamato weapon knocked out of his hand, and Riku ready to finish him.... But Tenn managed to arrived on time.

Yamato looked at both Tenn and Riku, he gritted his teeth and took off while holding his katana. He felt really frustated, he and his team... They cann't protect Riku... Their little sun.

_Ah... Tenn-nii is here. Are you still trying to save me Tenn-nii? Actually i didn't care anymore... I just want all of this to end... Please kill me, Tenn-nii_

_._

__._ _

__._ _

_(Cielo side - Terra's Loco)_

_It seems like Tenn-nii managed to pass all of the trial. He can use Light manipulation now_  
_Ouch... Tenn-nii that must be hurts. What are you try—ah! He tried to remove the choker!_  
_It seems like they already purify Touma NOIR... thank godness for that..._  
_The black choker... he manage to remove it. But it seems like the NOIR still control my movement. I can speak at least..._

"Tenn-nii."

Tenn eyes widen hearing that. Riku then looked up, his eyes still heterochrome but no longer blank, the shine was back at his brother eyes. Tenn smiled and tried to get closer.

"Don't come closer!" Shouted Riku

_Tenn-nii movement stopped. It seems like he noticed my movement is strange_

"Riku what—"

"If Tenn-nii come closer i cann't hold it control back!"

"Riku.."

"My body still moving by it own. I... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..."

"Don't tell me you... you remembered everything?" Asked Tenn with wide eyes

_Yes i did, the building i destroyed, the fight, injuring my friend, the killing... I'm a murderer now Tenn-nii... Please Tenn-nii... Kill me..._

"What are you saying! I'll purified and save you!"

"The NOIR inside me is near to fully tainted Terra, if this keep up Terra's in danger!"

"But—"

"Please Tenn-nii! Your purify power might be not even enough!"

"We won't know if we don't try it!"

"Please... I don't want to hurt anyone... I don't want to hurt you again Tenn-nii."

_I cann't take it anymore! I don't want to hurt anyone! I almost lost hope for everything..._  
_So i let myself cry_

"My little brother might be cry baby... but i don't remember that he's someone who give up easily. Tell me Riku... did you really want to die? Did you really want to leave me and your friend? Did you really already giving up?!"

_My wish... Die... no i don't want to! I want to live on! Save me! Save me Tenn-nii!_

"Good answer. Riku, do you trust me?" asked Tenn

"Yes..."

"Then please endure this. Cielo : accel."

With a burst of speed Tenn already in front of Riku and tried kick him, Riku body moving by it own raised both of his sword to block Tenn kick, but failed to defend properly and being thrown back. Tenn pick up his sword that he thrown earlier and looked toward Riku that staggered up. Then he raised both of his sword

"Riku this will hurt a lot. But trust both me and your BLANC."

Riku nodded, Terra's gem glowed like it responding to what Tenn said. Tenn then flick his finger, suddenly a bright light appeared between two of them blinding Riku sight. When Riku sight returned Tenn already in front of him and knocked off his weapon. Then he stabbed Riku at his chest with his right sword.

"Cielo : Pure Purify!"

_It hurts being stabbed in the heart, i screamed. But i feel good at the same time..._ __Ah, The light feel so warm like a mother embrace._ _ __And that was the last thing i remember_ _ __before i lost conciousness and entering a dreamless sleep._ _

  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra Side

.

.

.

"...A familiar sound of heart monitor that he used to heard..."   

.

.

.

"...He was a doctor in training... he was supposed to save life, not kill life!..."   

.

.

.

"...When Mitsuki manage to catch his breath he looked up and glared at Riku..."   

.

.

.

Next Chapter : Lagrimoso Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this from Riku pov, it's hard...Sorry if this is bad (￣ ￣|||)  
> From next chapter on is the many untold part from Cielo side~


	14. Lagrimoso Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connected chapter Cielo side - Pausa from Battle, Proggresion of Scheme

_Lagrimoso : Tearfully (i.e. sadly)_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Beep''Beep' was the first sound Riku heard when he woke up. A familiar sound of heart monitor that he used to heard when he was a little child. He blinked his eyes to erase the blury image he saw, then he heard it, his childhood friend calling him with disbelieve tone.

"Riku... Riku did you recognize my voice?"

He looked at his right side, he saw that Touma leaned toward him at his heat, both of Touma hand holding his right hand gently. He tried to call his childhood friend

"To... uma..."

Hearing Riku voice made Touma tears fell from his eyes. After almost one week... his loved one finally woke up. Riku then tried to sit, Touma immediately help him and gave him a water to drink. Riku drank the water and he felt his throat was better now. After that Touma took the glass from Riku trembling hand and put it at the small table.

"Riku, any part of your body hurt?"

Riku only shook his head, eyes still lost in thought. Touma smiled and stood up from his seat. "Wait here ok? There are someone you need to meet." With that Touma went out of the room. Riku only blinked slowly and looking at the sky from the window at his right side.

_Is this another good dream? I hope this time i won't wake up..._

He then noticed it... someone was here, he no longer alone. Riku turned his head to the left and saw him... his beloved brother... his Tenn-nii stood there with panting breath. Riku eyes widen in disbelieve, this dream felt so real... Riku raised his arm toward his elder brother. Maybe at least he can felt his brother in this dream, but it was impossible, dream was not solid.

_Eh... warm... This Tenn-nii dream hand is warm_

Riku looked at the his entwined hand without realizing it he mumbled his fear "This... is not a dream... right?". His question was answered by a hand caressed his cheek, he fliched at first, but when he realizing the hand warm he looked up toward his brother face.

_Tenn-nii is smiling so gently toward me_

"It's not a dream Riku. You're no longer at Ryo's hand. You're here, with me, in a save place. You're save now Riku." Said Tenn gently

_And... the dam at my eyes break. I no longer can hold my tears. I hug Tenn-nii tightly, scared that he will go away. I feel Tenn-nii hug me back. I cried out all me fear and despair, soon my cry replaced by happiness and hope. Happiness for finally reunited with my brother again, hope that i don't have to hurt anyone anymore._

_After that i met with the other. Re:vale, other TRG member.... And I7_

_I cann't even bring my self to see them, the feeling of guilt chrushed me_  
_Until Touma hit me in my head and i feel someone pat my head_  
_All member of I7 welcoming me back... they didn't blame me at all_  
_How blessed i am to have them..._

_... Touma kissed my forehead... Urgh my heart is thumping so much! Even my face feel hot! Is not the first time i got like this! Am i sick again? Terra! Why are you laughing at me like that again!!!_

_"Sorry Riku, but this is so damn funny! I got my daily soap opera here! Thought i pity Suzaku... only a little."_ Answered Terra while snickering

_Urgh i don't understand at all. What do you mean by that..._

_Tenn-nii told me to rest, i obey him. Because really. With this emotion roller coster, i'm really feel tired. But in the end i wake up in the middle of the night_

Riku woke up from his sleep in the middle of the night, looking around, he was alone at the room. He slowly sat up and closed his eyes, it seems like Terra was at the maintenance room, he can use his abillity safely in this distance.

"Terra : Full Heal." Muttered Riku, and his entire body bathed in reddish brown light. When the light dissapeared Riku felt better, his skin looked healthy too. Then slowly with his knowledge of medic, he remove many hospital wire that connected with his body without alerting anyone.

Riku felt bored and decide to walk around the base. Since it was in the middle of the night no one will really notice him. He went outside the room and began walking around while humming a song. Without realizing it he was near archieve room, he looked around and saw no one. Feeling curious he went inside, at the inside many document were there, he even saw the FD that he and Touma gave to TRG was here. It still connected with the computer at there.

He saw that all the data that he and Touma managed to copy from Ryo's computer was there. Then he noticed that the folder was one less than it supposed number, it seems like there was a hidden folder here. Cann't held himself Riku tried to search for the hidden folder using his computer ability (he owe Touma for that) and found it.

The hidden folder name was  _Purificazione Sacra_. Italian name from  _Sacred Purify_ , the highest ability of Cielo purifying abillity, the only ability that can purify VOID. Riku titlted his head in confusion, for what Ryo had this file for. Riku opened the folder, the folder only had one file document, Riku opened the document and read the content. What he read made his eyes widen in horror.

'Terra... is this... true?'

_"Yes Riku... This is true."_

'...I see...'

_"... Are you alright Riku?"_

'Yeah... I'm fine Terra... I'm just...'

Lost in his coversation with Terra, Riku didn't notice that someone already beside him. When he notice that he was not alone its already to late, the person saw what was inside the the file.

"What the hell is this..."

Riku snapped up in surprised, he looked at his side and already saw Touma read the content with horror. "Riku this is—" Riku immediately covered Touma mouth with both of his hand.

"Please don't tell anyone Touma... not now..." Muttered Riku with shaky voice

Touma tried to protest, but stopped himself when he saw that his childhood friend body was trembling... and his eyes painted with horror and fear. In the end Touma nodded his head and Riku brought down his hand from Touma mouth.

"Riku... promise me you will tell the other." Riku only nodded his head in response, Touma bit his lower lip in worry. "Touma let's get back to sleep. I'm sorry i went out of my room because i feel bored." Touma only nodded his head and turned around to exit the room.

Riku glanced to the computer, and with a high speed plus boost from Terra accel, he locked and hide the folder again with far more security than earlier. With this he was hoping that no one can unlocked the folder. Then he walked out the room, Touma was waiting for him outside the room with his arm folded in front of his chest. Touma walked first while Riku walked behind Touma. While walking Riku looked at Touma broad back and closed his eyes sadly...

_I'm sorry Touma... but i won't be able to keep that promise earlier._

And true to his thought, the next day Riku sealed Touma abillity to tell the other about it... He never notice that his action being seen by other three pair of eyes. He spent the rest of the day by watching the other spar. Eventhought he was fully healed thanks to Terra ability, he was probithed to spar or train by Tenn. Not only his brother actually, all member of I7 forbid him too.

At the night near midnight Riku went to stroll around the medic wing, there he saw many victim of his action lay there (Cielo side – Prelude to Discord). Riku bit his lower lip, his fist tighten, the feeling of guilt crushed him. He was a doctor in training... he was supposed to save life, not kill life! What kind of doctor he was...

"Arere, is that you Riku?"

Riku jumped in surprised and turned his head to his right. He saw both Momo and Yuki walked toward him. "Momo-san... Yuki-san..." Riku gazed back to the glass that seperated him and the patient, Momo and Yuki followed his gaze and understood why Riku gaze was so sad and full of guilt.

"Riku-kun are you..." Began Yuki slowly, but it was cutted by Riku

"It's my fault... If only i'm stronger... Ryo won't capture me! And this... this won't happen! My hand... my hand already tainted..." Riku entwined and clutched both of his hand tightly in front of his chest. Tears of frustasion and guilt fell from his eyes. Then he felt someone hugged him gently, when he opened his eyes eventhought it was blury he knew that Momo was the one that hugged him, since he was the only one with black hair there. He can felt Yuki pat his head too.

"Ssshhh, it's alright Riku... It's not your fault..." Whispered Momo gently

"B—but...!"

"Momo-kun is right Riku-kun. And let me tell you something, no one died in that incident. All of them managed to survive."

When he heard that Riku immediately leaned back from Momo hug and blinked. He gazed at Yuki then Momo, both smiling reassuringly to him. Riku cann't held his weight anymore and fell down to the ground. Momo and Yuki almost panicked, but when they saw Riku grateful smile, they knew Riku will be fine.

No one die... Riku still can save them! Riku closed his eyes and smiling in happiness now, he leaned his forehead to Momo chest while muttering 'Thank godness...' for so many times. Momo let Riku cried in his chest while rubbing Riku back, Yuki patted Riku head gently. That night one weight released from Riku shoulder and he feel lighter...

That night Riku was escorted back to his room by Yuki and Momo, and that night Riku finally can sleep with the knowledge that he didn't kill anyone. Thought the next day after he woke up and got ready, he immediately went to the medic wing. Outside the room of the victim from Yokohama, Riku touched the glass with his right palm and closed his eyes.

"Terra : Full heal, area." Riku earing glowed, the same with patient body inside the room. When the light dissipate Riku immediately bend down to one knee in exhaustion. This was the first time he used his healing ability for more than 10 people. Amongst all of his ability, healing was the fastest one that suck his stamina the most. That was why Riku didn't want to use his healing ability expect in urgent matter when he was at the battlefield.

Slowly he tried to catch his breath, after he managed to composed himself he slowly stood up. He felt relieved that the patient was better now.

"Ah! Here he is!" Riku blinked in surprised, when he looked at the side he saw that Mitsuki stood at the junction, bending at his knee while trying to catch his breath. Riku tilted his head in confusion, what happened that made Mitsuki panic like that. When Mitsuki manage to catch his breath he looked up and glared at Riku. Riku flinched and wondering what was his fault to be glared like that.

Mitsuki stomped toward him and gripped both of Riku shoulder "Just where are you from?! We searching for you since hours ago! How dare you just dissapeared from your room like that!" Yelled Mitsuki.

When Riku wanted to answer Mitsuki, the other member I7 came from where Mitsuki came earlier. And the same as Mitsuki they immediately asked where was Riku and why he didn't stay at his room, etc etc. Seeing how much his friend cared for him... without realizing it tears fell from his eyes. Everyone saw this and panicked

"Riku-kun! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?! Sick?!" Asked Sougo, he was in panic mode. Even Tamaki "Rikkun, don't cry. Here i'll give you my pudding."

"Oh Riku. Don't cry please. Here let me hug you!"

"Don't cry Riku. Onii-san will give you his porn magazine to comfort yourself."

"Oi Nikaido! Don't make Riku fall to your level! He's too pure for that!" Shouted Touma

"Ouch Inumaru. That's hurt you know." Said Yamato

"All of you please calm down, all of you were panicking too much." Said Iori while shaking his head. Hearing his brother word Mitsuki narrowed his eyes and smirked "Eventhough you yourself panicked when you didn't find Riku at his room." And Iori blushed "No, i''m not!"

Seeing all of this eventhough tears still fell from his eyes, Riku chuckled. The other looked at Riku in confusion. "I'm sorry it just... I'm really happy. I'm really are blessed with kind friend and family." Riku said all of that with fond and gentle smile that made all of them stilled when they saw it.

In the end some cann't held them self and hugged Riku (Tamaki, Nagi, and Mitsuki), while the rest only smile. Touma then walked to Riku and patted Riku head "Really Riku, don't wandering by yourself here. There might be a spy that Ryo planted here."

Riku pouted, he can protect himself thank you very much. Then Tamaki got an idea "Why not we assign ourself to escort Rikkun? That way we can protect Riku anywhere he go."

"Eh wa—"

"That's good idea Tama!"

"I vote for that too! Good job Tamaki!"

"With that we can supervise Riku-kun too!"

"But i—!"

"Oh, we will be Riku body guard again!"

"I think that's good idea. Nanase-san will be more save this way."

Looking that all of his member agree, Yamato declare "Ok with that everyone agre—"

"Mou! I can protect myself just fine! Help me here Touma!" Interjected Riku, then he turned his head toward Touma who leaning against wall in thinking pose. Touma then looked at Yamato and nodded his head.

"Count me in Nikaido." And Riku looked at Touma with betrayed look, Touma only averted his gaze from Riku while whistling.

Yamato then patted Riku head "Well just follow the flow Riku!" Riku only pouted in response. And that was how Riku ended with I7 always at his side wherever he goes.

_Their smile... Their happiness_

_I'll protect them all... No matter what_

_Because all of them, their existence... is precious._

  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra Side

.

.

.  
"...he only wanted to eat at cafetaria!..."   

.

.

.

"...Gaku and Ryuu flinched in remembrance..."    

.

.

.

"...I will never listen to your suggestion ever again..."   

.

.

.

Next chapter : Recital of Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, i want to update this side alongside Cielo side  
> But something happen and i need to remake the Cielo side next chapter (￣ ￣|||)


	15. Recital of Resolve

_Recital : A solo concert with or without accompaniment._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku were walking at the hall of DIFENDERE Tokyo base, he was pouting. Why? Because non of his friend allowing him to went somewhere alone, at all. Like now, he was with Sougo and Tamaki, the one that being assigned to escorting him around today. Urgh... he only wanted to eat at cafetaria!

They arrived at the cafetaria and after choosing their food, they searched for a seat. When Riku looked around he saw Gaku and Ryuu sat near a window. Ryuu noticed Riku and the other two, he waved to them and motioned three of them to seat with Gaku and Ryuu.

"Good morning Yaotome-san, Tsunashi-san. Sorry for disturbing you." Said Riku while seating beside Gaku. While Sougo and Tamaki sat beside Ryuu. Ryu waved down toward Riku

"It's fine it's fine. This place packed with many people at this time. So the seat is always full." Gaku then patted Riku head "Ryuu is right you're not disturbing us at all. There are only two of you Osaka?"

Sougo nodded "Yes, the other have other bussiness to attend. Today is my and Tamaki turn to guarding Riku-kun." "Em. We're protecting Rikkun!" Hearing the answer made Gaku and Ryuu blinked, then Gaku laughing while holding his stomach

"Ahahaha! Oh god. Nanase, you're being babysitted!" Said Gaku between laugh, Riku glared (pouted) toward Gaku while Ryuu only sweat dropped. Then Riku just noticed that Tenn was not with them "Where is Tenn-nii?"

"Tenn? The brat BLANC is under maintenance, since it used so much power for the past week. So he is at the maintenance room." Answered Gaku after he calmed down

"Is that so..." Riku then began to eat his food while thinking about something. Everyone at the table didn't know what was Riku thought but seeing his down expression it seems like the thought wasn't a good one.

"Rikkun, what's wrong?"

Riku perked up when he heard Tamaki question, he then just noticed that the entire table focus were at him. He then looked down again, he played with both of his thumb "Ah nothing it's just... I'm sorry..."

All of the other raised their eyebrow when they heard Riku apologize. Then Riku continued "I caused so much trouble for all of you, Terra even almost fall to Ryo-san hand because of me... That's why i'm sorry..."

The other four blinked then they smiled, Gaku patted Riku head and that made Riku look up. "Really Nanase, you thought to much. None of us blame you for anything. Instead all of us grateful you know."

"Grateful? Why?"

"Because thanks to all the data that you and Inumaru got, we know who is our true enemy is. And now we're not endlessly fighting NOIR, we can see the end of this war. And all of that won't happen if it's not for your hardwork."

Sougo nodded his head "Yaotome-san is right Riku-kun, that's why don't feel guilty like that. The one that should feel guilty is us, I7, for us failed to realize your burden and failed to protect you."

"No! You guys is not guilty!" Said Riku immediately

Sougo smiled "Then lets forgive each other then? With that we can move on." Hearing Sougo and seeing all of their smile, Riku smiled too and nodded his head.

"So you're here Riku." When he heard a familiar voice Riku smile brighten up and he immediately turned his head. There he saw his elder brother was walking toward Riku table while holding a tray that contain his food. Tenn sat at Riku other side

"Tenn-nii! Good morning!" Hearing his brother enthusiastic tone, Tenn cann't help himself to smile and charess Riku head "Good morning to you too, Riku." Riku closed his eyes in bliss, if he had a tail then the tail might be already wagging because of the happiness. The other who saw this only shook their head or chuckled.

"The hell with that gentle smile... brat have a switch if it's about his little brother..." Muttered Gaku in really low tone. But Tenn heard it and narrowed his eyes toward Gaku, Gaku immediately averted his gaze from Tenn.

Tenn then focused back to the front "Is you maintenance done already Tenn?" Asked Ryuu. Tenn nodded his head in response "It's done, just little low in energy. But tomorrow i already can use Cielo like usual. So, what are you guys talking about earlier?"

Riku body stiffen, before he can said anything Tamaki beat him to it. "Rikkun still feel guilty for everthing that happened, so we tried to reassure him that it's fine." Tamaki said that between bite, but Tenn clearly heard everthing. He then looked at Riku that tried to divert his eyes.

"Riku... What did i told you about that?"

"... Not to blame my self, sorry Tenn-nii."

Tenn sighed and patted Riku head "You silly child, you apologize again. Fine, i forgive you. But never talk about this again ok?" Riku smiled and nodded his head. Tenn noticed the earing at Riku left ear, and touched it. "So this Terra passive form... Riku, did Terra ever need a maintenance?"

"Terra won't need it, since Terra can restore himself."

"That's handy." Whistled Gaku

"It is, but it take a lot of my stamina if he need to restore himself. That's why i always tried my best to not damage him."

"Did it get damaged when you fought against Tenn, Riku-kun?" Asked Ryuu

"Yes it did. Tenn-nii blow is strong after all."

"You said that, but your blow is strong too Riku. Cielo weapon form was cracked in many place."

"That's because i often used  _Strike_  than  _Accel_. Touma said that my normal speed is more than enough, so i need more power to strike down my enemy in single strike."

"Single strike?" Asked Ryuu in disbelieve

Riku nodded his head "My stamina will be always my weakness, that's why to cover it i need to finish my enemy as quickly as possible." Then both Gaku and Ryuu flinched in remembrance when they fought against Riku one years ago. If at that time Riku was not sick, he and Gin might be already defeat them. The other who saw both of them flinch only tilt their head in confusion but let it go.

"Ah, Tenn-nii, when will you allow me to begin training and spar again? I'm already fine really..." Tenn narrowed his eyes and looked at Riku, well his little brother already fine but he still worried. Then Riku pouted and whined "Tenn-nii, i'm really am fine. My respiration problem already better thank to Terra too. Please... It's boring only to watch all of you spar."

And in the end Tenn lose to Riku puppy eyes, the other sweatdropped when they saw how easily Tenn can be swayed by his little brother. After that Riku joined I7, TRG, and Re:vale spar at training room. He enjoyed it very much since he no longer needed to hide his ability from his friend and can spar with all of them.

But Riku felt that something was not right, it was when he saw Touma, Gaku, Yamato, and Iori discussed something with hushed voice. Like they didn't want anyone to know what they were talking about. And Riku suspicious was confirmed a few days later....

~Time skip, After Riku choose side (Cielo side - Forte Decision)~

Riku suspicious grew when he saw Touma, Gaku, and Iori silent interaction earlier. And Riku knew his childhood friend, Touma was planning something, and Riku won't like it. Riku thought what was Touma tried to tell the other without him knowing. Then everything was clicked when Riku checked the archieve room and the FD dissapeared.

Riku clenched his hand and eyes thightly, this was bad, really bad... 'Ne Terra... The reason for the previous holder of Cielo death... is that because his resolve wavering?'

_"Yes. At the last strike he hesitate, and that being used by previous holder of VOID to strike a fatal blow. Thanks to that they killed each other and the previous war ended with neither side win. Thought at that time the person they need was different, but for this generation... it's the same."_

If his brother found out then Tenn resolve will surely waver at the last battle and that was dangerous. Riku won't allow that to happened.

'I see... then i already decide our next movement. I'll seal it, all of their memory about  _this_. Will you help Terra?'

_"I'll always help you my holder. I'm your BLANC after all."_

'You're not only my BLANC Terra, you're my partner.'

Terra went silent for a while then he chuckled  _"My my, you're really the best Riku. Then know this Riku, i'll always and always have you back no matter what you choose, my dear holder."_

'Thank you Terra. Let's go then, the faster we finish this the better.'

_"Which one you will seal first Riku?"_

'I'll seal Touma first, right now the other still not know yet. So he's first.'

Riku then can felt Terra smirk. _"Then i have the best way to make Suzaku lower his guard~"_ and he didn't know why but his body shuddered

'... I don't know why but i have a bad feeling.'

_"You wound me Riku~"_

~With Touma~

Touma at his room, he just opened his room door and saw Riku stood there with bowed head. Touma tilted his head in confusion, did he have a promise with Riku to meet? He didn't think so. Then without uttering any word Riku came inside the room and locked Touma's door room behind him. Touma felt more confused now "Riku?"

But Riku didn't answer him, he grabbed Touma wrist and drag him near the bed. When they near the bed Riku immediately push Touma to the bed. "What the hell...! That's hurt Riku."

What happened next made Touma speechless, above where he lay, sat Riku. More exactly Riku sat at Touma stomach with both of his leg at Touma side, trapping Touma between his legs. Touma gulped when he notice their position, his face was really red. Riku even entwined his left hand with Touma right hand. Their position were... really bad for Touma mental health.

"Um... Riku. What are you doing...?"

Then suddenly Riku right palm already near his face "Terra : Seal memory." Riku earing glowed for a while and Touma lost his conciousness.

_"Well that's easy."_

'Terra.'

_"Yes Riku?"_

'I will never listen to your suggestion ever again.'

_"Aw~ you're not fun Riku. Ah your face is so red~"_

'Urgh... Shut up!'

After that Riku moved from his sat position to standing, he tried to calm his hot face and his heart beat that beating so fast. After he managed to compose himself, he looked at Touma sleeping face. Then he carresed Touma face and smiled. He even leaned down and kissed Touma forehead "Goodnight Touma. Tomorrow you won't remember anything about tonight and  _that_." And with that Riku left the room and went to another place.

At that time Yamato told his entire unit about the information he got from Gaku, if not for the situation Yamato might be already laughing seeing his unit shocked face. But sadly this time wasn't good situation. Yamato himself had a anguish expression painted at his face.

"Yamato... This is a joke right...?" Asked Mitsuki tried to smile, hoping that the information his leader told him was a joke. But Mitsuki smiled dropped entirely when he saw Yamato shook his head. And rest didn't said anything while blankly looking down, until...

"Hm~ So all of you know huh."

The resident of the room immediately looked toward where the voice come, then they saw Riku stood in front of the closed door while smiling. When Iori tried to stand and confront Riku, Riku raised his right hand "Terra : Gravity Force." And his earing glowed in response. The rest member of I7 cann't move at all.

"Nana...se...san..."

"Ri...ku-kun... what are you..."

Riku upper face was covered by his bang "... I'm sorry... I'm really am sorry. But this is for the best."

"What..."

Riku raised his hand again "Terra : Seal Memory." his earing glowed brightly and the light covered the entire room. When the light dissipated, Riku can see that all of his friend already lost conciousness at their seat. He looked at all of them with fond eyes then went outside the room. He still need to seal his brother and his teammates memory too.

~Time skip (Connected with Cielo Side - Forte Decision)~

After Riku sealed TRG member memory he immediately checked Re:vale, he suspect that Gaku and Yamato gave Re:vale the copy of the document. His suspicion was right, Re:vale really got the data and he came at the right time. They just finished reading the data and just want to confront the other. But Riku manage to stop and sealed their memory before they did that.

Riku was at his room that DIFENDERE gave him now, at his room there was a wastafel and mirror. He washed his face and looked at the mirror. He saw his own eyes at the mirror, it painted determination yet if someone looked more deeper there were sadness, fear, and... loneliness. Riku immediately closed his eyes and leaned his forehead toward the mirror.

"It will be alright... For them... For Touma... For Tenn-nii... I'll shoulder this knowledge alone." And Riku earing gleaming with the moonlight...

~Time skip~

It was around 6 in the morning that TRG, I7, and Touma were at the airport. I7 and Touma will be went to Kyoto for investigation purpose, while TRG will sent them off. Nothing was strange except that... the one that usually had happy energy was felt down now... All of them noticed it, since yesterday night, Riku mood went down. Tenn didn't know why and he felt really worried now seeing his brother like that. He then walked toward Yamato

"Nikaido Yamato."

"Hm? Ah, what is it Kujou?"

Tenn looked toward where Riku was, Riku was talking with Nagi and Mitsuki with his usual smile. But anyone with eyes can see that Riku smile didn't reach his eyes at all, and it was not as bright as usual. Yamato followed Tenn gaze, and he instantly knew what Tenn want to ask.

"So you don't know too huh. I hoped that you know what is inside Riku mind, but it seems like even you didn't know." Sighed Yamato.

"How about Inumaru Touma?"

"I didn't know anything too." Yamato and Tenn looked at the side and saw Touma walked toward them. He then stood beside Yamato while gazing at Riku in worried.

"Even you don't know huh..." Muttered Tenn while tried to think the reason for Riku change of mood.

"... It's the second time i saw Riku like this thought. The first time was..." Mentioned Touma while looking at Tenn. Noticed that he was being looked at Tenn looked up and saw Touma looked at him. Tenn then realized just when Riku had this strange behaviour and looked down

"The first time was when i left huh..." Muttered Tenn, Touma only nodded his head while Yamato looked at Riku and then to his two companion. "We'll do our best to find out what is inside his mind and to boost up his mood, but we cann't promise anything." Said Yamato

Tenn nodded his head "I'll leave him to you and your unit then." Tenn looked at Touma with narrowed eyes "You better didn't try anything Inumaru Touma." Said Tenn with cold tone and angry glare. Seeing this Touma blinked and then he smirked smugly "Hee... Let's just see shall we." Both of them gazed at each other with so much intesity that an imaginary electric current appeared between them.

Yamato swear that he saw a leopard and a phoenix appeared behind these two, tried to attack each other. He even rubbed his eyes to check if he saw something strange and in the end... "I think i'll check my eyes to the doctor again. It seems my minus just increase that make me saw an hallucination." Muttered Yamato

After that they heard an annoucment that the passenger for plane to Kyoto to enter the boarding room, and that's their cue. All of I7 and Touma checked their luggage and entered the boarding room. But before Riku enter, Tenn stopped him.

"Tenn-nii?"

Tenn silently gazed at his little brother eyes, he saw many emotion there but he cann't really read clearly. There were some... uneasiness and fear at his little brother eyes, but Tenn decide no to confort it. He ruffled Riku hair and smiled

"Please be carefull Riku. Never stray far from your teammate."

Riku blinked and then pouted "Tenn-nii, i'm 18 already. I can take care of myself fine."

"After many report that you often lost inside the base for so many times... I cann't bring my self to trust you to take care yourself." Hearing that made Riku cheeks red in embarrassment and he puffed his cheek. Seeing Riku cute behaviour Tenn cann't help him self to not chuckle and patted his brother head.

Gaku looked at the two interaction with deadpanned expression, one of his eyebrow twiched "...The brat really had a switch alright..." Ryuu who heard Gaku mutter can only laugh nervously. Even Ryuu himself cann't really believe his eyes, seeing Tenn soft and gentle side was really rare after all. But this week both of them seeing a lot of their ace other side, and it really shocked them that sometime they thought all of it was a dream.    

  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

.

.

.

"...He was here..."

.

.

.

"...Really Riku... you're so dense..."

.

.

.

"...I really love this person huh..."

.

.

.  
Next Chapter : Forlorn Nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol cann't help myself to add that scene between Riku and Touma
> 
> Terra is a mischievous big brother/parents for Riku after all~


	16. Forlorn Nocturne

_Nocturne : A musical compositon that has a romantic or dreamy character with nocturnal associations_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I7 and Touma landed at Kyoto all of them immediately went to Kyoto base and readied themselves to began searching. At afternoon all of them being sent to one of abandoned lab near the border... When they arrived there was nothing at the first floor, Riku walked toward the center of the room first and kneeled down on one knee with one palm touched the floor, his eyes closed.

Touma and Iori walked and stood beside Riku kneeling form, while the other looked at three of them in confusion, until they saw Riku earing glowed in reddish amber. All of them just remembered that Riku had Past Trace ability and it seems like they just saw he used it. The glow dissipate and Riku opened his eyes, he was under a trance until he blinked twice, and his blank look dissapeared. "He was here."

And that made all of them alert, Riku slowly stood up and looked at the other, when he saw the others tense body he sweatdropped. "I said he 'was' here. Calm down all of you." The other sighed but complied with with what Riku said and relaxed themselves. After that they went to the next room, at the other room they same some black stain at the floor.

"Black paint stain?" Asked Tamaki.

"No it's not." Answered Riku. All of them looked at Riku who looked at Touma in worried, Touma ignored the gaze at him and bent to one knee. He touched the stain slightly and gazed to it sadly "This is blood... human blood. From the color... It was from around 2 years ago..."

And 'click' all of it just made sense. This place was where ZOOL unit went KIA, their last mission. Touma stood up and looked at the other, he sighed and smiled "I'm fine, i already mourned and accepted their death a long time ago. And their body finally put at rest. I'm fine really. Let's continue the search."

All nodded and continued to the next room. No one except one saw that Touma hand was shaking, and the one who saw immediately held Touma left hand. Touma noticed that someone held his hand looked at his left side and saw that Riku held his hand gently while looked forward. Touma silently smiled, he thighten the grip slightly, thanking Riku for the silent support.

Iori who saw this interaction bit his lower lip and clutch his hand tightly. Then he noticed someone gazed at him and turned around, he saw his elder brother, Mitsuki, gazed at him worriedly. Iori who saw his brother worry smiled sadly and in acceptance, he nodded his head. Mitsuki sighed and looked at the front again.

At the next room all of them looked around and saw nothing was strange, except Riku. Riku walked toward the room right side and touched the wall, he closed his eyes like trying to sense something, in a few second he opened his eyes again and immediately activate Terra weapon form. The other looked at Riku in surprised

"Riku-kun what-" But Riku didn't listen to Sougo and only slashed the wall. The wall crumbled down, and behind it was a steel door. Riku narrowed his eyes and then pointed his right sword toward the steel door. "Terra : Gravity bullet!" Many small reddish amber sphere appeared and fired toward the door. When the bullet made a impact with the door it caused a small explosion, and the door managed to destroyed. Behind the steel door was another hall that looks like will lead them to hidden room.

"It seems like there really are a hidden room." Said Riku while blinking at the destroyed door. The other looked at Riku in disbelieve, it seems like Riku only tried to check his gut feeling. Mitsuki eyebrow twiched then he hit Riku head

"Ouch! That's hurt Mitsuki!"

"Please. Next time tell us first Ri.Ku." Mitsuki glared at Riku, Riku glupped and nodded his head while the other sweatdropped. And after that they entered the secret hall, at the end of the hall they entered a room with many monitor. They immediately checked the entire room, some checked the computer, some checked the paper that scattered at the floor, while Riku used his Past Trace at the middle of the room.

"I see, we need to hurry..." Muttered Riku from his kneeling position. All of their attention were at Riku now. Riku stood up and raised both of his hand toward the ceiling "Terra : Anti Gravity!" At the same time Riku earing glowed, they heard explosion from upstairs.

"What was that?!" Shouted Yamato

"It seems like Tsukumo Ryo planted an bomb to kill anyone that manage to enter this room!" Answered Iori

"Urgh... I cann't hold the building too long!" Shouted Riku

"Nikaido! Osaka! Is there any folder with the foreign name?! Just try to hack and copy it! The rest try to gather as many document as you can!" Commanded Touma

All of them immediately did what Touma told them, while Riku doing his best to held back the building rubble with gritted teeth. "Done!" Shouted both Yamato and Sougo, the other managed to gather as many paper as they can. Touma nodded then looked at Riku "Riku! Can you boost all of our speed?!"

"I can! But i won't had any stamina left to run outside while holding the building!"

"Just leave that to me! Boost everyone speed! All of you get ready!" Shouted Touma

Riku and the other nodded their head, when Riku breathed in the other readied themshelves. "Terra : Accel to all!" Riku earing glowed, the same with everyone BLANC. The other immediately ran toward the exit, the last one was Touma. He carrying Riku at his arm, Riku blushed in embarrassement.

"To-touma...!"

"Just focus to held back the building from collapsing!"

Riku focussed back to hold the building back, while Touma focussed in running. Finally they managed to get out from the building and as soon as they stepped outside, Riku released his hold of his power and the building went down. At the safe distance all of them saw the building fall apart while catching their breath. Touma the felt someone tugged his sleeve, he looked down and saw Riku at his arm, averting his gaze and muttered

"You can put me down now..." Touma blushed when he just realized that he still carrying Riku, he slowly put Riku down. When Riku stood by himself Touma checked was there any wound at Riku body, he saw none. He nodded toward himself at satisfaction. Riku sighed when he saw Touma checked him, Riku then noticed that there was a many tear at Touma clothes. It seem like Touma protected him from the rubble he cann't hold.

"You worrying about me too much. You even forget to protect yourself Touma." Lectured Riku, Touma just waved Riku down, Riku sighed but in the end he smiled sightly. This interaction was being seen again by Iori. Iori thighten his hand grip and made a decision to end this...

After that all of them went back to the base with the data, Riku managed to get information from Past Trace that Ryo next destination was Okinawa Island, but didn't know which island exactly. After they gave the data to be processed they split up, some went to their room to rest, some went to cafetaria to eat.

For Riku... he went to the rooftop to search for an fresh air. When he arrived at the rooftop the place was empty, barred from any life. Riku walked to the edge and lean forward toward the railing while looked to the purplish orange sky, he can saw the star began to decorate the dark side of the sky.

"So you're here Nanase-san." Riku jumped in surprised and he turned around, he saw Iori walked toward him and stood beside him. "Iori... what are you doing here?"

"Just searching for a fresh air, what about you Nanase-san?"

"Same with you."

Then both of them went silent while looking at the sky that slowly become engulfed with darker color. Riku closed his eyes when a wind breeze passed him. Iori glanced at Riku and notified himself that Riku usuall smile was not present, and Iori gaze become sad.

"Nanase-san."

"Hm?"

"... What happened? You... you looked really sad..."

"... Am i? I don't know really, i might be just tired..."

"Please don't lie Nanase-san. There's something you hide isn't?"

Riku silence answered Iori question, Iori then sighed "It's fine if you didn't want to tell everthing. But at least try to lean to all of us... To me..."

Red eyes widen in surprised when he heard that, he looked at Iori the he smiled with closed eyes. "I'm really am fine Iori." When Iori saw Riku smile he flinched, Iori then bowed his head until his bangs covered his eyes and muttered "I'm really not the one huh..."

Riku blinked in confusion then Iori looked toward Riku, Iori smiled, but a touch of sadness can be seen. "Nanase-san will you allow me to tell you something?"

"Eh... sure...?"

One of Iori hand then took one of Riku hand, suddenly Iori pulled Riku to his chest. With gentle voice he whispered near Riku ear "Nanase-san, i love you. I love you very much..." Riku widened his eyes when he heard Iori confession, when he tried to said something it was being stopped by one of Iori finger at his mouth.

When Iori leaned back, Riku right hand still at Iori hold, Iori then brought up Riku hand to his lip and he kissed Riku back hand. After that Iori entwined their hand and he looked at Riku eyes, Riku saw that Iori smiled toward him in gentle and loving manner.

"I don't need your answer Nanase-san, for i already know the answer. But at least let me tell you that i love you."

Riku still shocked with Iori confession can only nod his head, when Iori looked at Riku expression he chuckled. Really... this person was so pure for his own good. Iori released their entwined hand and this time he cupped Riku face softly.

"Let me give you an advice..."

After Iori give some advice to Riku he put down his hand and stepped back from Riku "Please always remember what i told you earlier, and don't confuse it with normal sickness. Sometimes you're too innocent and pure for your own good." 'And i really pity Inumaru-san.'

With that Iori walked toward the door, when he touched the door knob he turned around and smiled toward Riku again "Good evening then, Nanase-san." And with that he exited the rooftop, leaving Riku that still stood with shoocked expression.

When Iori shut the door behind him, he leaned toward the door and sighed. Well at last with this he can slowly moved on. "That's really brave and kind of you, Iori." Iori looked at the right and saw Mitsuki there

"Nii-san..."

Mitsuki walked toward Iori and patted his shoulder, "You did a good job." One tears fell from Iori eyes and he immediately wiped it. Not here, not when Riku still can heard him. Mitsuki who knew what his brother thinking only smiled and lead Iori to his room...

~With Riku~

Riku looked at the door, to where Iori left to. When everything that happened clicked at his dense brain, Riku blushed, hard. He dropped to the ground then covered his entire red face using his hand.

'Eh... EH.... EEEHHHHH!!!!! Iori... Iori just confessed to me?! He like me?! Why didn't i noticed anything!!!'

_"Really Riku... you're so dense..."_

'Terra! You know?!"

_"Hard not too. And my dear holder, you better remembered Genbu advice, it will help someone a lot."_

'Someone?'

" _... Hah... Let's just return to your room._ " Riku only titled his head, after he calmed down he followed Terra suggestion and went to his room. And after that he spend the rest of the night at his own room.

At the next day I7 were given a day off to let them rest from yesterday mission, while the scout team was prepared to being sent to the Okinawa Island. Riku was confused with what he should do now, when he decided to train and walked toward the training room, someone stopped him.

"Ah Riku, nice timing." Riku blinked and saw Touma waved toward him, but Touma didn't wear his uniform, he wore a casual outfit. Touma then walked toward Riku

"Did you have any important plan?"

"No i don't think so. Is there something wrong Touma?"

Touma then smiled, Riku heart trob when he saw that. "If you don't have any plan then, let's go out. Change your uniform to your casual clothes and wait at the base entrance, i'll wait there."

When Touma saw Riku nod he nod back and just went like that. After that Riku went to his room and changed his clothes, then he went to the base entrance and waited for Touma. Riku then clutched where his heart was, it was throbing earlier and he didn't knew why but he felt happy...

"... It's imposible... right?"

_Nanase-san remember this... When you're with someone and get this symptoms_

He heard a horn sound and looked up, Touma was riding a motocycle wearing a helmet. Touma then threw one helmet to Riku, Riku managed to catch it and blinked in confusion. "Wear that and let's go!" In the end Riku complied to Touma request and climb up, then Touma began to drive off from the base.

"Touma, where are we going?!"

"You will see!"

And the rest of the trip spent in silence, minutes later they arrived. It was an Aquarium, Touma was taking Riku to Kyoto Aquarium. After they park then they went inside with Touma the one that pay for two of them, Riku protested it at first but in the end he complied to Touma. When Riku saw the inside he was awe struck, and it can be seen at his eyes and face expression that, it was shining with innocent.

"Uwaa... it's amazing! Touma look! There are so many fish here! And we even can saw penguin here!"

Seeing Riku childish behaviour Touma cann't help himself to not chuckled, Riku then just noticed his behaviour and blushed. Touma then caressed Riku head "I'm glad you can smile now."

Riku widen his eyes then he looked down "I'm sorry... it seems like my behaviour make many of you worried." When Touma saw Riku down expression he immediately pinched both of Riku cheeks

"Aw aw aw aw! That's hurts!"

"...If you're happy i'll happy to, and when i saw you sad i'll be sad. If you wanted to apoloize to everyone then smile Riku and enjoy you day off ok."

"Smile...?" Touma nodded his head, Riku lost in his thought for a while then he smiled, it was more bright than his yesterday smile "Ok then!" and with that Touma smiled too, seeing Touma smiling happily made Riku smile more wide and bright.

And with that both of them went to many attraction at the aquarium, they saw the seal first. Riku managed to feed the seals and pat the Seals head. Then they went to dolphin performance, they got the pass to see the dolphin more closer, after Riku gave a fish to the dolphin, they kissed Riku cheek much to Riku delight, Touma shook his head fondly, he knew that even animal cann't resist Riku charm.

After that they saw the giant salamander and then both of them enjoyed the view of many tank like jellyfish and the other. Riku didn't notice it but Touma actually took many pictures of him without Riku realizing it, Touma even sent some to I7 other member to let them know that their plan was a success. Many replied with a thumbs up and good job, then suddenly Touma got an private message from Yamato, when he opened it and read the content... he blushed, and immediately snapped his phone shut.

"Touma what's wrong?"

"No-nothing at all! Let's go Riku."

**From : Nikaido Yamato**

**Subject : Confess**

**Don't forget to confess your feeling Inumaru. Onii-san support you :D. Ah but don't go to the next step without permission alright lol.**

'Damn you Nikaido!!!!'

_You feel happy when you saw that person happy, sad when you saw that person sad._    

Both Touma and Riku was sat in front of the main tank now, resting from their little adventure earlier. "Ne Touma, what will you do after the war againt NOIR and Ryo finished?"

"Hm... I'll be still a DIFENDERE soldier i think. After this war ending i think our country government will try to return Japan to once it was. That's why i want to help them, even as a DIFENDERE soldier i think i can help them with my abililties." Touma said that with so much determination, Riku saw that Touma eyes that looked straight forward without hesistation, a firm will, he really was fitted to be Suzaku.

"I think you can do it Touma, i'll support you. And if i can, i will stay at DIFENDERE as a doctor." When Touma heard that he smiled in happiness, and Riku smiled back

_Wanted to stay at that person side, wanted to always support that person._

Both of them decide to go to the next destination, but before that Riku need to go to the bathroom, and Touma decided to wait at the seat not far from the toilet. Riku was just finished at the toilet and went out when he saw that Touma was being surrounded by two girls. From Touma looks it seems like he had a hard time.

"Hey are you alone? Why didn't you accompany us?"

"That's right let's go together!"

"Um.. sorry but i'm not alone and waiting for someone now..."

"Aw, come on~"

Riku didn't knew why but he felt  _little bit_  thicked with what he saw, and when one of the woman tried to hug one of Touma arm, Riku move.

"Touma." The three attention went to Riku immediately, then he saw Riku smiled toward them innocently complete with sparkle. Touma felt relieved when he saw Riku and immediately get away from the two woman, while the two woman were awe struck when they saw Riku smile.

When Touma went to Riku side he was surprised when one of his arm was snached by Riku. Riku hug one of Touma arm and then looked at the two woman still smiling "Well then, have a good day you two." And both of the leave the two woman, both woman looked at each other then

"Just now...." "...What was that..."

_You feel angry when you saw that person being flirted by someone else._

Then both of them went to the Fushimi Inari Taisha, the travel was around half a hour. On the way there Riku was sulking while Touma confused with Riku sudden change of mood. But thank godness that when they arrived Riku mood already went to normal, he even smiled again. They were at the Fushimi Inari Taisha, they might be won't managed to explore all of the shire but they managed to visit some.

What both of them enjoy the most was visiting the Senbon Torii, seeing many of Torii gate made Riku looked at them in amazement. Riku even tried one of the fox mask at the stand, both Touma and Riku enjoyed their entire day with smile and happiness.

_You even sometimes blush and smile without realizing it when you're with that  someone_

Both of them were walking toward the exit via Senbon Torii now, and seeing from Riku smiling face it seems like Touma and the other plan really were a success. One of Touma hand was at the his pants pocket, gripping something. He took a calming breath and decided to do it now or else he will regret it later.

"Riku." When he heard his name being called Riku stopped walking and turned around, there he saw Touma gazed at him with ureadable gaze. Riku tilted his head "Touma?"

"Can you close your eyes until i say so?" Touma diverted his eyes with a blush at his face

"Sure." Riku then closed his eyes, Touma won't hurt him, he trust Touma after all. Touma surprised that Riku complied his request without asking anything, that just showed how much Riku trust Touma, and Touma cann't help himself to smile. Touma then walked closer toward Riku and stood directly infront of Riku.

The amber ray of sunset passed throught the gap between Torii gate, it illuminate both Riku and Touma with it beautiful rays. It made Riku form looks more beautiful in Touma eyes, he then took out something from his pocket and unclasp the lock. Riku felt something encircle his neck, he wondered what was that.

"You can open your eyes now."

And Riku opened his eyes, he blinked to ajust the brightness and then he looked down. There, in front of his chest was a necklace with a beautifull ring as a pendant. The ring have a topaz stone gem with the color of reddish amber and tear drop shape. The gem being placed between two white gem. It was beautiful for Riku, then Riku looked up at Touma who gazed at him with fondness and love.

"Touma... this..."

"It was a topaz... topaz have a meaning... manifest, clarity, magnificent. And to me Riku, you're that three. Manifest... real... You said that i'm the one that stay at your side. But for me you're the one that always stay at my side. Clarity or purity... Your pureness sometimes make me ticked off but that make you...you. And magnificent... to me you're the most magnificent thing happened to me."

_And your heart cann't stop throbing when you saw that person._

Riku was stood still in shocked state, he cann't thought anything at all, like his brain cease to functioning correctly. Touma then gently took one of Riku hand and bring it to his lips. He kissed Riku tip finger then the back hand, after that Touma leaned back from Riku, he cupped one of Riku cheek and...

"I love you Riku, I love you so much."

That made Riku eyes widened and blush spread out to his face, Touma then leaned in again and kissed Riku forehead. He stepped back and smiled toward Riku "You don't have to answer me now. But if you have the same feeling with me, please wear the ring at your finger but if you don't or still want to think, just wear the ring like that."

And with that Touma patted Riku head "Let's go." And walked passed Riku that still stood frozen, Touma still kept on walking. Riku then dropped down to the ground while clutching the ring that Touma gave him, his faces was really red, and Riku can felt that his heart was beating frantically. Riku then remembered all of what Iori told him and his face becoming more red.

_If you got all of the symptoms that i tell you earlier..._  
_That mean high possibility... you're in love with that person._

"I... Love Touma?"

~Time skip~

Riku was at his room now, he already change to sleeping attire, he still wore the necklace that Touma gave him. He lay at his bed lost in his thought.

'Terra what should i do...'

_"Just answer him Riku."_

'But i'm still not sure! And... you know that i....'

_"Riku... Then try to think about it more calmly about what is your feeling toward Suzaku is."_

'... Thank you Terra.'

And with that the week passed with Riku evading Touma with really red face (much to Tenn delight). Touma was little bit hurt but he knew that Riku need time to straight out his own feeling. The thing he really hate was... all of I7 member snickering toward him with unreadable eyes, he didn't knew whether they made fun of him or supported him.

~Time skip, a day before last battle, night time~

Riku was at the rooftop while looking at the night sky. Tomorrow... tomorrow was the time for last battle. The confrontation with Ryo will decided everthing. Then he heard the door to the rooftop being opened, Riku turned around and saw Touma was there. Without saying anthing Touma walked to near Riku and leaned at the railing beside Riku.

"Cann't sleep Riku?" Riku nodded his head in answer, Touma glanced toward Riku and looked at the front again. Without looking he ruffled Riku hair "Everything will be alright Riku. All of us will survive."

Riku looked at Touma face that full of determination, Touma noticed that Riku looked at him decide to look back at Riku and smiled. Riku heart throbbed when he saw Touma smile and his cheek redden, he immediately looked to his feet. Touma tilt his head in confusion and decided to look back to the sky. Riku then glanced at Touma face again to see Touma face more clearly now. 

Riku cheeks still red and he looked at Touma with longing and love... He actually already know the answer of his feeling, but he just want to confirm it again... 'So... I really love this person huh....'

_**...time never await for anyone...** _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra side

.

.

.

"...They had a battle tonight... the battle that decide everything..."

.

.

.

"...Ah... I can feel it. My song... my voice... reached everyone..."

.

.

.

"...To tell you the truth Tenn-nii... I'm scared..."

.

.

.

Next Chapter : Dirge of Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kufufufu two confession in one chapter~
> 
> To be honest... this chapter is one of the hardest one that i type... urgh... (￣ ￣|||)
> 
> Anyone recognize the phrase i use at the last part??? It's from one my fav game hehe
> 
> Kyoto Aquarium and Fushimi Inari Taisha is real. But i never went to japan before, i only know them from research on internet. Sorry if any of my description is wrong
> 
> Two more chapter guys~


	17. Dirge of Red

Recommended to read Cielo - side Mesmering Elegy first since this chapter mosly about Riku side and thought from that chapter

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dirge : A somber song or lament expressing mourning or grief, such as would be appropriate for performance at a funeral._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Connected chapter, Cielo side - Stringendo Battle, Void's Coda, Mesmerising Elegy~

The night sky was so beautiful, but it was not a time to felt mesmerised by the beauty of the night sky. They had a battle tonight... the battle that decide everything. But Riku cann't helped himself to enjoy the night sky, after all... this might be his last time seeing this night sky.

"Riku! Hurry up and get inside the plane!" Shouted Tenn

"I'm coming Tenn-nii!"

He glanced to the night sky for a while and immediately went inside the plane. TRG, I7, Re:Vale, and Touma already inside the plane. Not long after the plane take off all of them began to discuss about the strategy, Riku only watch all of them discussing with each other. He smiled fondly toward all of them without anyone realizing it and closed his eyes in acceptance of his fate.

_It's fine... It's for them, i won't allow VOID to roam in this world anymore_

And then Touma looked at him and called him. He listened to what Touma asked and accepted what he need to do. Soon they arrived and Riku used his power to clear the path for the plane to land. The plane landing was rought, but hey all of them were fine. All of unit including from the other plane readied their self to destroy the NOIR outside, while the holder of Four Holy Beast, Tenn, and Riku dashed to the tower entrance door.

Outside the door Riku asked all of them to brought out their weapon and gave them his support using boost ability. After Gaku asked all of them readiness, they went inside. It was dark at first, but when the light was on, Ryo was stood there with his smirk. Riku body tensed in auto pilot when Ryo looked at him, but the other covered Riku from Ryo view. When Riku heard Ryo uttered his name, he felt a tug in his mind... Terra using force to take over his body...

"You vermin... We, Terra and it's holder, already choose side! You won't touch my holder anymore!" Shouted Terra

Ryo only laughed in response and that made Terra pissed off. Terra threw one of his sword toward Ryo, but it only passed throught Ryo

"Tch, a projection huh..." Growled Terra

"My my, Terra! You need to control that temper of you. Well then, can you all stop me?"

Then the projector dissapeared and leave all of them an empty room. Terra tched again and closed his eyes. The eyes returned to red and that mean Riku was back at control now. Riku then sighed and looked at his sword.

"I know you hold a grudge, but don't suddenly take control of my body like that." Scolded Riku

_"Sorry Riku, but he really pissed me off."_

Riku smiled, really Terra was too protective of him, but he grateful for that. After that he and the other went upstair, when the door suddenly blocked by earth wall behind them Gaku immediately contacted Ryuu via telepath. After confirming what happened they continued to the upstair. One by one... they left the Four Holy Beast holder one by one to kept the floor guardian busy. Riku relly worried for Touma, but he knew that Touma more than capable to fight against the NOIR. On the way to the fifth floor Riku switched Terra with Gin without Tenn realizing it.

'Terra, it's time.'

_"Yes, Riku... please be careful."_

'Please Terra, i'm not that weak, we still can stay in contact. I even still can use your full power because we're still close.'

_"Amongst all, i'm the one who know your true strength the best Riku. I know you're not weak. But your mind..."_

'It's okay Terra. Nothing can change my mind.'

 _"I see... You really strong after all. My dear holder."_ Terra smiled softly

'Thank you.' Riku smiled back

Both Tenn and Riku arrived in front of the door to the fifth floor, after giving Terra to Tenn and told Tenn what happened if the door opened. They exchanged word of careful to each other. Riku slowly opened the door, and like what he predicted the door at the other side of the room began to close.

"Terra : Accel to Cielo!"

"Cielo : Accel!"

Their gem at the weapon glowed and boosted Tenn speed. Without seeing the enemy Tenn dashed toward the door with a very high speed. Riku saw between the gap of the door Tenn turned to him, he nodded and smiled toward Tenn, Tenn nodded back and immediately dassed forward.

Riku smile die down and looked at the enemy of the room. It was not a normal NOIR, not at all. Since not far from where he stood he saw himself with blank look. Different from other floor guardian, this one was not a black mass that used human form. This one looked like normal human...

"... To think Ryo-san cloned me. This clone... I see... NOIR as a bloodstream, that's why he can move, he is controlled by Ryo-san... In the end human cann't created a life after all. For we are not a god."

Riku draw out both of his grey sword, silverish red gem gleamed at the cross guard. The clone draw out his weapon as well, then both of them dashed toward each other, and their swords clashed making a loud sound. They exchanged many blows and managed to counter each other attack.

Riku narrowed his eyes and his face expression was so serious. Suddenly Riku ducked, that made the clone lose his balance, Riku then kicked the clone at the stomach, the clone slammed to the wall near the door to the next floor. Riku stood still while thinking

_Strange... Is the clone doesn't have my ability?_

Hiden by the smoke caused by earlier slamming the clone dashed toward Riku with high speed. "Terra : Aegis." Dome of protection was being activated at the right time. The clone attack annuled by the dome.

_Oh the clone can use accel. That's mean it can use my ability... including healing_

The same time Riku thought that, the clone wound slowly healing. Riku glanced at the healing wound and decide it was time to get serious. It will be tiring after all to fight against an enemy that can heal itself

_Well, i already see what the clone can do. In the end even though it's like a human, it still a clone... a fake..._

"Terra : Accel and Gravity Pressure." As soon as Riku uttered that, he dissapeared from the clone sight. The clone felt that it cann't move it body, suddenly it coughed out a blood. The clone looked down at his chest and saw that a sword pass throught where his heart suppose to be. Riku pulled his sword back and let the clone fell down to the floor. Black blood ozing out from the clone, Riku kneeled beside the clone. He closed the clone eyes and bit his lower lip in mourn.

"I'm sorry... You are something that should not exist. The existence of a clone is dangerous. Human won't scared of death and they won't think another human life is precious."

_Just what is Ryo-san wanted by creating a clone of me. If he want to stop me by this clone... using a NOIR with my form will be more helping. And this clone really like an empty vessel. Wait.. empty vessel... Don't tell me!_

Riku eyes widen in disbelieve, then he chuckled and shook his head. Slowly he stood up from his position. Riku stood up with closed eyes, his sword being held at both of his hand. He breath out and in slowly to composed himself. He opened his eyes and looked to the side, at where the clone lay

"... Empty vessel, no soul inside the body. I see so that's what Ryo-san want..."

_He want to revive me... inside the clone body, fully under his control. After all both Cielo and VOID need the same thing to use their highest skill._

He then looked up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. "Ryo-san, no one... not even you can revive someone already dead you know... For you're only human." Muttered Riku

Riku closed his eyes again in solemn expression. He focussed at his hearing, then he heard it, many battle below still not yet end. Riku then smiled "Shall we help them all?" and stabbed both of his sword at the ground.

"Ne Terra... I think i will confess to  _him_ when he got here later..." Riku gripped the necklace that had a ring as a pendant. The ring that he got from Touma at Kyoto

_"Ho~ So in the end you decide to confess. What changed your mind?"_

Riku chuckled. "Well, i don't want to regret anything."

Riku can felt it, Terra smiling softly in his mind. The gem glowed again but brightly this time, the gem light was radiating a warm and comforting feeling. Riku smiled, then he entwined his hand and let it rest at his chest, like he was praying.

"Well then, lets show them...  _The Blessing of Terra_."

_"Let's begin the song then... Riku."_

A pair of vivid reddish amber mechanical wing appeared at Riku back, then Riku began to sang... From the floor of the room emerge many beautiful small sphere with the color of reddish amber, looked like fireflies, they floated around the room. Slowly a lot of white lily flowers emerge from the ground and covered the entire room floor. The clone dead body slowly engulfed by the earth... and it dissapeared, swallowed by the earth.

_Ah... I can feel it. My song... my voice... reached everyone._

_Everyone battle ended one by one,  Even Tenn-nii battle is near ending..._

_I'm glad i can help everyone at their battle ._

_They start to gather with each other again._

_And this mean my time is ticking too..._

After finished singing, Riku unclasped his necklace. He put the ring on his ring finger at his left hand, with gentle smile he kissed the ring gently. Soon Riku heard the door that connected the fourth floor to this floor opened. When he turned around he saw everyone was there, Riku then smile to them. And his smile was replied with their smile as well. The four entered the floor while looking around at the lily flowers that sprouted from the ground.

"Riku-kun is this your doing?"

"Hehe, it seems like this is  _Blessing of the Terra_  side effect."

All of them still looking around the Lily garden Riku created. To think that his song can made even the flower bloom, it was really amazing. Gaku then noticed that the gate toward the next floor already opened.

"Oi, it seems like we can go up now." Shouted Gaku

"It seems like Kujou-san already finished his battle." Said Iori

"Let's go then." Smiled Ryuu

 _Ah... my time is near up._  
_I'm sorry everyone, i cann't allow any of you to reach the upstair_  
_For all of you will surely try to stop me. ..._  
_Touma noticed my strange behaviour..._  
_Really Touma... what did i do to deserve your love?_

"Terra : Seal the door." Suddenly the gate to the next floor closed. The other looked at the gate in surprise, then they looked at Riku. Riku looked up at them with serious and determined eyes.

"I'm sorry, i cann't allow any of you to step outside of this room... and get in my way."

 _All of them looked at me in confusion_  
_when i activated Gin they become wary, i'll be too if i'm them_  
_And after that i returned their memory..._

~At outside the tower~

Member of I7 and Re:vale face were pale like they just saw a ghost. They remembered everything now...

"Earlier just now..." Muttered Yuki

"It's not only me right...?" Asked Momo while looking at the other

"No... Riku-kun!"

"Rikkun is an idiot!"

"Oh Riku... why are you trying to be a hero..."

"All of you focus! We are at the battle field now!" Commanded Yamato to all of them, he then slashed one of the NOIR that get closer to them

"But Yamato-!" Protested Mitsuki

"There are nothing we can do now!!!" Shouted Yamato with rage. The other were taken aback when they heard the rage behind Yamato shout. All of them then saw it... Yamato hands were trembling and his face scrunched in hidden pain. Seeing their leader tried to held himself, tried to be strong... they nodded and continued to destroy the NOIR... while holding in their pain and tears.

'Riku you stupid idiot...!' Thought Yamato

~With Riku and the other~

After Riku sealed the other movement he looked and talk to them one by one. When he gazed landed to Touma... His chest hurting so much, like something gripped his heart thightly. In the end Riku swallowed his fear and brace himself, he walked toward Touma, thanking him... kissed him and finally confess. When he stepped back from Touma he bowed his head.

_I'm sorry Touma, I'm so sorry_

_I love you, I love you so much_

"Terra : Seal suzaku power." Whispered Riku so that no one can hear him

_I still want to hug and holding hands with you_

_I still want to spent more time with you_

_I still want to go to another date like the one we had at Kyoto_

Riku then turned around and walked toward the stair that connected this floor to the last floor. While ignoring the other shout for him to release them, to stop. He ignored the pain that gnawing at his chest. He stopped at the door with closed eyes, he turned around for the last time while forcing himself to smile. "I'll be fine." And after that the door closed behind him with the mutter "Terra : Seal the door."

_I love you so much Touma..._

_But because i love you that..._

_I want you to live on in the world without VOID_

After the door closed the other four can finally move their body. Touma immediately dashed to the closed door and tried to open it. But he cann't, the door was sealed by Terra power. Touma gritted his teeth and tried to activate his BLANC, but his BLANC was not responding at all... And Iori noticed this

"Inumaru-san... did Nanase-san just..."

"That Riku! He sealed Suzaku so that i cann't use disintegration ability to force open the door!"

Touma tried to push the door again, the other three even tried to use their ability to open the door but it was useless... Touma gritted his teeth and punched the ground while kneeled down. "DAMN IT!!!"

~With Riku~

Riku walked at the stair not too fast but not too slow, he cradle his left hand (the one with the ring) to his chest. Unseen by anyone tears fell from his eyes, Riku tried to wipe his eyes but tears kept on falling from his eyes. He then chuckled "Eventhough i already know what will happen... It still hard..."

_"Riku..."_

"It's ok Terra. I'm scared but... I already accept it."

_"Then i'll stay at your side... until the very end."_

"Thank you Terra."

Riku tried to compose himself, when he finally able to compose himself at the same time he arrived at the next floor... it was time. What he saw first was Tenn, his elder brother looked at him with so much horror but Riku only smiled. When he saw Ryo, Riku walk to him and kneeled beside Ryo. After some talk and saying goodbye, Ryo body dissapeared into sand. Riku stood up, he then ordered Gin to merged back with Terra. When the gem dissapeared Riku turned around and saw his elder brother. Tenn face scrunched in anguish, his eyes glistened with tears.

Seeing Tenn exhausted state Riku walked to Tenn and entwined their right hand, he muttered "Terra : Full recovery." So that Tenn wound and stamina healed and restored. He released Tenn hand and looked at his beloved brother pale pink eyes. With so much sincerity and acceptance, he smiled

"Tenn-nii, let's begin."

_Tenn-nii, it's my fault that you make that kind of expression_

_I 'm sorry to make you do this_

"Tenn-nii, it's okay. It's my own choice."

"But... Riku...!"

"Please Tenn-nii, we only have one chance and... let this life have a purpose."

_It's useless if you want to seal it_

_For the price of sealing is the Terra holder life_

_Tenn-nii, Let this life save all of you from the endless war_

_Let this life be the last one that lost in this war_

"Life always have a purpose Riku... you always brighten my days... Not only me... but so many people..."

_I see... I'm glad that my life is not meaningless_

_I'm sorry to make you to make this choice_

_If i didn't seal your memory, you will surely hestitate_

_Since you, my beloved Tenn-nii, is so kind hearted_

"I'm off, Tenn-nii."

"Take care, Riku."

Both gem at the crossed sword was glowing, the glow slowly spreaded to the entire sword, engulfed by the light. The two sword slowly merged into one sword. The light dissipate and the sword new form can be seen.

_To tell you the truth Tenn-nii_

_I 'm scared..._

_I want to live..._

Both of them looked at the VOID gem that floated not far from them. It still emitted dark aura eventhough it holder already dead. Riku gazed at the VOID gem solemly. Using his left hand while Tenn using his right hand, they lifted the merged sword

The sword was beautiful, white and gray color merging with beautiful gradation. Both Cielo and Terra gem fused at the sword cross guard, color of reddish amber and silverish pink combinated like a vortex.

"Cielo" "Terra"

The gem glowed brightly above them, one pair of vivid mechanical wing appeared at each of their back. Silverish pink for Tenn and Reddish amber for Riku. Riku slowly close his eyes and smiled in acceptance of his fate, unseen by Tenn one drop of tears fell from his eyes .

_But if this life of mine can save all of you_

_So be it_

"Sacred purify!" "Last shatter!"

Tenn and Riku bring down the sword together, and slashed the purplish black gem. Pilar of light appeared but this time it covered the entire tower, the NOIR around the tower dissapeared because of the light. The VOID slowly turned to clear gem and shattered into bits, it being blown away by the wind... The gem fragment were like diamond dust... glittering beautifully around Tenn and Riku form. When the wings at Riku back slowly scattered into many feather of light, he felt that his body become numb

_I feel my body slowly become numb_

_I'll face death with smile_

_I hope all of you can be proud of me..._

~With Touma~

When the pilar of light engulfed the entire tower Touma can felt it, a gentle embrace that he knew only someone can gave to him... His eyes teared up, then he just noticed it. Near the door, there were three flower that entwined with each other. One was a black rose... while the other two were a ambrosia and a red rose... in full bloom.

Touma eyes widen when he recognize the flower meaning... and one drop of tears fell from his eyes. And when the pilar of light dissipated Touma knew that Riku life was no more. One of Touma hand was clutching his chest while the other cluching the ground, and finally he screamed.

"Riku... Riku... RIKUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"

_I love you and good bye... Touma._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next at Heaven and Earth : Terra Side

**_A strong will, unshaken fidelity..._ **

**_Strength and bravery even in the face of death..._ **

**_Hidden authority and ferocity to protect..._ **

**_An intelligence and untainted purity..._ **

**_Serenity mind that kept on believing..._ **

_**A soul that so precious and pure...** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter : Captivating Hymn (Last)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose (Black) - Farewell, Death, Symbol of Death used at Funerals
> 
> Ambrosia - Your love is reciprocated
> 
> Rose (Red, single in full bloom) - I Love You; I Still Love You


	18. Captivating Hymn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended to read Cielo Side - Glorious Encore first
> 
> Warning : Tenn and some character migh be OOC

_Hymn : A song of praise and glorification. Most often to honor God._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenn scream was the first thing he heard when the gate opened. Riku unmoving body at Tenn cradle was the first thing he saw when he and the other three arrived at the rooftop. Touma looked at Riku body with disbelieve eyes, he then walked slowly toward Tenn and Riku

"Hey Riku... it's a lie right... Please don't joke around.."

There was no answer, even the other kept silent. The only sound that can be heard was Tenn sob and cry. Touma kneeled down in front of Tenn, he then slowly held Riku lifeless left hand with both of his hand. He saw at Riku ring finger was the ring he gave to Riku, the gem glinted beautifully when the sunlight touched the gem. He clutched Riku hand tighly between his hand, and finally the rest of his tears freely fell down.

"... you idiot... What is the meaning of our win... if in the end we lost you! Dammit... dammit!!!!"

Touma shouted to no one, no one can really gave both Tenn and Touma a word of comfort. For themself, the other three, cried for the lost of one of their beloved comrade... their friend. Drowned by the sadness all of them didn't saw it. The merged sword that Tenn and Riku used earlier now already seperated again. Cielo already returned to earing form and at Tenn right ear. But Terra...

"Even until the end... he keep on smiling."

All of them flinched in surprised and looked at where the voice came from. Not far from where Tenn and Touma were stood a man, with blonde hair and reddish amber eyes, smiled sadly toward them.

"That eyes coloring... Terra?" Asked Touma

Terra only smiled slightly in answer, he then walked closer to Touma. He stared at Touma, asking for him to step back. At first Touma didn't move but in the end he stood with shaky legs and stepped back, with that Terra kneeled at where Touma was. Terra caressed Riku cold cheek and smiled sadly again "My dear holder... Riku. Until the end you persist with your own conviction, even though you, yourself, scared of death. You're really honorable. You're truly the one... and the only one that i deem worth to be my true holder."

All of them were silently listening to everything what Terra said, Riku... Riku swallow his own fear to finish VOID for sure. For all of their sake... for the sake of his loved one he overcome his own fear. Hearing what Terra said about Riku thought made Tenn choked in tears, he clutched Riku body closer to his chest, and fresh tears fell again from his eyes.

"Riku..." Muttered Tenn

Suddenly Terra smiled softly and closed his eyes "For that bravery... I shall give you a present... My dear holder." Then Terra entire body glowed and changed to earing form at Riku left ear. But the gem at Riku earing kept on glowing, soon Cielo and the Four Holy Beast gem glowing, like they responded to Terra.

"What is going on...?!" Asked Gaku

"All of our BLANC is... resonating with Terra?" Said Iori in disbelieve

Then all of them heard it... Terra voice resonating around them.

_**A strong will, unshaken fidelity...** _

(Red light from Suzaku gem shoot out toward Riku earing)

_**Unrivaled strength and bravery even in the face of death...** _

(White light from Byakko gem shoot out toward Riku earing)

_**Hidden authority and ferocity to protect...** _

(Blue light from Seiryuu gem shoot out toward Riku earing)

_**An intelligence and untainted purity...** _

(Black light from Genbu gem shoot out toward Riku earing)

_**Serenity mind that kept believing...** _

(Tenn earing... Cielo gem keep glowing, resonating alongside Terra gem)

_**A soul that so precious and pure...** _

When the light from the four holy beast gem shoot out toward Terra, all of the four holy beast holder suddenly felt really tired. After that Tenn entire body glowed the same with Riku body, the other looked at the scenery in front of them in confusion and astonishment. 

Confused because what was actually going on, astonishment because a pair of beautiful vivid mechanical wing appeared behind Tenn back with silverish pink color. One of Tenn wing slowly dissapeared and behind Riku back one wing with the same color as Tenn's one appeared. But the wing at Riku back slowly changed color to reddish amber.

When the glow dissipate the wings dissapeared too, leaving all of them in confusion. Tenn blinked and tried to felt any change in his body, but he cann't felt any change. Just what was Terra doing? Was the question of everyone there... until Tenn felt a movement... From his little brother body.

'Cough' 'Cough' Riku coughed and immediately sat up. After coughing for many times he blinked. He looked around and saw the other looking at him in disbelieve, then looked down at both of his hand

"I'm... not dead?" Muttered Riku in disbelieve, Riku earing then glowing. Terra in human form appeared in front of Riku, he smiled gently toward Riku and kneled in front of Riku. Terra cupped Riku face using both of his hand and caress the now warm cheek with his thumb

"My dear holder, i cann't completely return your life that already sacrificed alone. But with the the power that i borrowed from all the four holy best and Cielo, i can connect your twin life to you. This way... when your twin die you will die and at the same time as long as your twin alive... you will live too. You're lucky that you have a twin my holder, or else this miracle won't happen."

Riku blinked and blinked, one by one tears fell from Riku eyes. "I'm alive...?" Terra nodded "I can keep on living?" Terra nodded "I can live alongside Touma, Tenn-nii and the other?" Terra smiled and nodded again. Riku then covered his crying face... He's alive! He can kept on living alongside everyone! Then Riku felt someone hugged him, when he look up he saw Terra was the one who hug him.

"My dear Riku, take this as the payment for your hard work, for your resolve. Don't waste this second chance my dear holder. For this miracle will happen only once." Whispered Terra at Riku ear. Riku responded with a nod "I won't"

Terra smiled again and slowly dissapeared and returned back to his earing form. Riku smiled for a while then he remembered that everyone were with him. When he turned around suddenly someone already hugged him, tight. It was his brother. His elder brother was crying, his strong and kind elder brother was crying because of him...

"I'm sorry... Tenn-nii."

"I won't forgive you."

"Eh?!"

"You must promise me you won't do that again, then i'll forgive you."

Riku smiled "I'll try my best." Tenn leaned back, the twin smiled to each other in happiness and relieve. The other then walked closer to them

"Really Nanase, that's crazy thing you do."

"Riku-kun, please don't do anything like that again."

"You're an idiot Nanase-san."

"Urgh... I'm sorry..."

Iori huffed then he noticed one more person that didn't move from his position at all. He then nudget Riku and motioned his head to Touma. Riku nodded, he stood up and he slowly approached Touma who eyes covered by his bangs.

"...Touma?"

Touma didn't answer Riku at all. Riku felt worried now, until suddenly Touma gripped Riku right wrist and pull Riku to his embrace. Riku face redden and he tried to protest but he felt it... Touma body was trembling. In the end Riku decide to hug Touma back and leaned his head to Touma chest.

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

"... Shut up Riku."

"Tou-"

"Did you know how i feel when i found out that you will die if we want to end VOID for sure? It hurts so damn much Riku... I almost lose you... heck you already dead earlier... My chest feel so hollow when i saw your still body... Don't do this to me Riku... I cann't... I cann't lose you... I cann't lose my light..."

Riku can felt Touma tears fell to his face, he really hurt Touma with his action and again he apologize for the nth time "I'm sorry Touma... But you know me. I'll do it again if it what it takes to save everyone."

Touma leaned back and looked at Riku right at the eyes. Twin brown orb meeting twin red orb in determination. He leaned his forehead to Riku forehead, they can felt each other breath because of their closeness "Then i'll stay at you side until the end of my time... To make sure that you never do anything like this again..."

Riku blinked and... he chuckled. 'Really...What did i do to deserve your love Touma.' When Riku chuckle die down, both him and Touma looked each other with love and longing gaze. Slowly their face came close to each other... and they kissed. It was a gentle chaste kiss... Both of them too lose at their own world to remember that they were not alone.

"It seems like they forgot about us." Whispered Ryuu, his face little bit red

"Really these two..." Whispered Iori while face palmed

Gaku then noticed that Tenn only silently watching "Tenn, is that alright?" Asked Gaku while gestured to Riku and Touma. Tenn averted his gaze to the side and muttered "Today... only for today i'll allow this." Gaku blinked when he heard that, he chuckled and ruffled Tenn hair

"So you have cute side after all brat."

"Shut up old man."

_After that all of us went outside the tower._

_Momo-san and Yuki-san hug me and patted my cheek_

_Nagi cried and hugged me really tight_

_Sougo-san scolded me eventhought he was still in tears_

_Tamaki hugged me and made me promised to buy him king pudding_

_Mitsuki pinched my cheek, hard. And after that scolded me_

_Yamato-san hit my head but after that he ruffled my head_

"Welcome back Riku/Rikkun/Riku-kun/Nanase-san!"

_Ah... I'm really blessed aren't i?_

"I'm back everyone!"

~One and a half year later~

In the plane Riku looked at the message he got yesterday from his brother at his phone, he smiled. Touma that sat beside him noticing his smile and asked why he was smiling

"Ah, just reading Tenn-nii yesterday message."

"Urgh that brocon... Both of you only didn't meet for two week, he's too exagerating."

Riku chuckled, right now his unit (I7) and Touma were at the plane with Europe as their destination. They will be TRG and Re:vale reinforcement since the NOIR number was to many. Riku leaned his head to Touma left shoulder and entwined his right hand with Touma left hand, at Touma left hand ring finger was a ring, similar with Riku's ring but the gem color was crimson. Touma smiled seeing his lovers this intimate, well he will enjoy this as much as he can since Riku brocon brother will always disturb their time together later.

The other I7 member already used with how Riku and Touma act when near each other, one and a half year was a long time after all. "There are AC at this plane but why is it feel so hot here..." Grumbled Yamato

"Oh~ Riku and Touma love is burning so hot!" Squealed Nagi

Sougo chuckled "Let them be, at the Europe they cann't have many intimated moment with each other since Kujou-san will be there."

"Don't complain old man. Just bring a lovers yourself if you're jealous of them. Ah wait, you don't have one~" Snickered Mitsuki, he grinned toward Yamato

"Ouch that's a low blow Mitsu... A low blow..." Responded Yamato with hurt tone

The other laughing expect for Tamaki that fell asleep (Since he cann't stand plane) and Iori that only smiled. A few hours later they finally arrived at europe, when they just came inside the DIFENDERE base Europe branch... someone from medic wing suddenly grab Riku hand.

"dr. Nanase! Great timing! We need your help at medic wing!"

"Eh wha-" But Riku word was ignored, and Riku was being dragged by that person. The other blinked because how fast the medic wing member dragged Riku, before they realized it, Riku and the medic wing member already dissapeared from their sight.

"Uwa... That's fast." Said Tamaki

"It cann't be helped. Since Riku-kun get his doctor license many people from medic wing often ask him." Sougo chuckled.

Iori huffed "Terra healing ability help too, of course the people of medic wing want him." After that all of them went to the briefing room, with Yamato dragging Touma by his uniform back collar

"Oi what did you hold my collar for, Yamato?"

"Well~ Onii-san got a feeling you will follow Riku if i didn't drag you like this."

"Urgh... Let me go!" 'He didn't denied it.' Thought the other

But Touma shout being ignored, Yamato kept on dragging Touma and after that all of them went to help TRG and Re:vale at the battle field

(Connected with Cielo side - Glorious Encore)

~Time skip~

"Terra : Shatter!"

And with that VOID fragment at the abandoned church at Europe continent was succesfully destroyed. Riku huffed out and willed his sword to changed form to earing. He looked around and saw the other eleminated the remaining NOIR. Touma finished first, noticed Riku stay silent at where he stood while looking at something, he decided to went beside Riku

"What are you looking at?"

Riku only smiled to Touma and looking to the front again, Touma followed Riku gaze and saw colored glass panel. It was broken in some parts but anyone can saw the beautiful angel at the middle of the glass panel.

"It's beautiful." Muttered Riku while smiling. When Touma heard Riku mutter he diverted his gaze to Riku face and smiled. "... Beautiful indeed."

Noticing that Touma gaze at him when Touma said that made Riku blush, hard. He then pouted toward Touma "Mou! Touma! You looking at wrong direction!"

Touma smiling "No, i'm not." Riku face become more red, he then averted his gaze while pouting. Touma laugh when he saw his lover cute behaviour, he then encircle one of his hand around Riku waist and pulled Riku to his embrace. Touma other hand was at Riku cheek, carresing it gently, and both of Riku hands were at Touma chest. Riku blinked his eyes and tilted his head up, while Touma only leaned down and get his face closer to Riku

Aware what his lover tried to do, Riku smiled and close his eyes. And both of them kissed... it was not a deep one, only simple kiss to convey their love and happiness to each other... Both of them lost in their world... until someone cleared his throat in angry manner.

Both Touma and Riku immediately leaned back from each other with red faces and looked at to the side. There stood Tenn with one eyebrow twiching and hand folded in front of his chest, aura of anger was surrounding him. The other were behind him with sheepish face, some even blush.

"Ah young love." Said Yuki with teasing tone

"It's alright darling, we're still young too." Responded Momo

"To much love aura here..." Muttered Gaku while face palming, his face was red though

"You two... We're still in mission. Please hold yourself more, at least until we returned to the base." Lectured Iori, but his face was red too

Tenn walked closer to both of them and pointed one of his sword toward Touma "I think it's better we shettle everything... Now." Smiled Tenn, but his smile twiching. Touma smirked, his bracelet glowed and changed form to gunblade "Bring it on you brocon."

And another fight between the protective elder brother and protective lover break out. Riku face palmed while sighed, even thought he enjoy seeing both of them this close (Riku please... they are far from close) it was tiring to stop their 'playful' fight.

"Em, did we need to report of this church destruction?" Asked Ryuu, sweatdropping

"I think we don't have to... It's already abandoned after all." Answered Sougo while sweatdropped seeing the damage that had be done to the church

Yamato only folded his hand on front of his chest while nodding his head "That's right Inumaru, you need to fight for your loved one."

"Oh love... It's something you need to protect even is you have to fight for it. To win Riku's hand in marriage you have to defeat his elder brother Inumaru-shi." Said Nagi

"Where the hell did you get that phrase from old man... And Nagi they're not on that stage yet..." Muttered Mitsuki with twiching eyebrow

"Urgh... I'm hungry... Rikkun do you have king pudding?" Asked Tamaki

Riku laughed nervously "I'm sorry Tamaki, i don't have it." Then he focussed back to his brother and Touma fight... Really it was a miracle that made him beable to be here now... And he will surely for sure, to enjoy this second chance of living... Suddenly Riku felt someone hugged him from behind, Riku blinked and he looked up, he saw Terra looking to him with a smile

"Do you enjoy yourself, Riku?"

Riku face brighten up and he grinned toward Terra "Yes i do!"

After that the day was spent peacefu-'BOOOOM' a sound of explosion can be heard from where Tenn and Touma battling each other

"You damn brocon! Are you trying to kill me!"

"Oh, indeed i did! You damn dog!"

Well... not really peacefully for those two, but at least all of them happy now with NOIR and VOID slowly for sure being annihilated. Surrounding the church where all of them now was dandelion...many of it with vibrant color, decorated the church and made it become mesmerising and captivating painting...

_**~ Terra side : Fine ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion - Happiness, faithfulness
> 
> This is the reason why Touma said at Cielo side to Tenn that Tenn live no longer belong only to himself. Since Tenn live connected with Riku now. I always feel that Twin have a special bond so...
> 
> Thank you for all of you who read and leave kudo and comment at this story ^^


End file.
